Are You that Somebody?
by jalex1
Summary: Falling in love over night was never something these two expected. It's one thing fall in love, but can they stay in love? Especially if their families are trying to keep them apart. Bechloe Centered AU
1. Chapter 1

_**:) you guys are awesome! I can't wait to share this new story with you all! Shout out to**_ **RJRMovieFan and 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect for helping me!**

"They say that all is fair in love and war..well I say that's just bull crap. The saying should have been. I'm in love with this person and it's my business so stay the hell of it. Falling in love never should have been in the cards for me. Hell I don't even like people but I tell you I have met my soulmate. And I'll be damned if I let anyone take her love away from me. When you find the love of your life you fight like hell to keep them and that's what I'm doing right now fighting to keep the love of my life with me, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. Let me catch you guys up to speed. It all started at my best friend Cynthia Rose's 24th birthday "Beca says

~3 weeks ago~

"Come on Bec."Cynthia Rose begs

"No CR I love you I do but I can't afford to get into that club I don't even know why you bother asking. Plus I have to work the night shift for the Music Store remember and Luke barely pays me minimum wage. I have a family I need to help support."Beca says

"You don't even have to pay the fee to get in. It's all taken care of PLUS I want you to DJ. The Club Owner is a friend of mine anyways. Come on you've been working so hard the past 2 years you need a break."Cynthia Rose says

"Ever since Dad's Company got shut down he hasn't been able to find a steady job so I have to work my ass off just to keep the lights on and food on the table for my family."Beca sighs

"Just One night I need my best friend and you have the best music taste the club might hire you as a permanent DJ you'd make stacks of money. Think of this as a business opportunity."Cynthia Rose says

"Alright Alright I'll go."Beca sighs Cynthia Rose laughs and smiles as she and Beca do their best friend hand shake.

"Be at the Club before 11 so you can set up with the Club DJ then work your Music Magic this is gonna be awesome Beca!"Cynthia Rose yells

Beca drives her 1965 Suzuki Motorcycle to the front of an old fashion Condo Complex she shuts off the engine and pulls off her Dark Purple Helmet she looks up at the house and sighs.

Once entering inside Beca's ears are filled with loud yelling from her Father and Mother who are probably yelling about how the bills are past due again.

Beca ignores them and makes her way into her room seeing her little brother Jax who is 6 years old coloring on her bed.

"Hey Bud."Beca smiles sitting down placing her Motorcycle helmet on her table. "Becs!"Jax smiles and runs into her arms hugging her tightly. Beca frowns seeing Jax has red puffy eyes probably from the yelling that's going on in the house.

Beca shuts her door and turns on her laptop clicking onto a website where Jax can watch a movie. Jax smiles and she kisses his head.

"You pick which Ninja Turtle episode you want to watch and make sure Raphael is kicking some major butt in it too."Beca says Jax laughs and nods.

Beca hands him her head phones and Jax gladly puts it on while Beca walks out of her room and closes the door making sure Jax doesn't hear what's about to happen.

"What are you two yelling about now? And Why the Hell was Jax crying."Beca crosses her arms as she faces her parents

"Your father has been unemployed for over 2 years now he needs to be a man and step up!"Megan yells

"Excuse me if NO ONE WANTS TO HIRE ME!"Warren yells

"Work at McDonalds or Taco bell then! Your daughter is working 2 jobs and is exhausted she shouldn't have to work this hard for OUR family!"Megan yells

"Beale Corporations shut down my business it's not like anyone is hiring a business owner no a days."Warren says

"You can't always blame them for your laziness! You just don't want to work Warren!"Megan Yells

"ENOUGH! If you're gonna yell take it outside Not near Jax he doesn't need to be involved in this crap got it!. Dad go take a walk cool down drink a beer something. Jesus. Here Mom it's my check from the Music store..."Beca says handing her the envelope

"At least we can rely on someone. Thank you Baby."Megan says kissing her daughter's cheek and walking into the room.

"Dad I have applications for you."Beca sighs in defeat and just tosses the applications on the table.

"Honey I owned a business...I will not accept doing any work less than that."Warren sternly states.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going out to celebrate CR's birthday so don't wait up. Hopefully I can get a gig as the club DJ."Beca informs him.

"Being a DJ isn't a career Beca."Warren says

"Yeah well neither is being a dead beat dad."Beca says walking back to her room.

Warren sighs and shakes his head opening a bottle of beer and sitting down on the sofa.

~At BELLA'S nightclub~ Cynthia Rose is finalizing the guest list for the night and she smiles handing it over to her friend Stacie.

"This is awesome I've never had a birthday at a club before."Cynthia says

"You're Lucky Chloe is giving you a super discount."Stacie laughs

"She's not even charging me, she said unlimited bottle service and Food. I'm stoked. I invited my best friend Beca she's priority so make sure she gets in with ease. Where is Red anyways I wanna Thank her."Cynthia Rose says

"I'll be sure to let Uni know about your best friend Beca. And Chloe is in a meeting right now with her business partner Mason Beale.."Stacie makes an expression

"Yikes...Daddy problems again."Cynthia Rose shakes her head.

Chloe was rubbing her temples trying to get rid of the headache that was building up.

"Chloe you are 24 now. You need to think about your future. Aubrey will give you a wonderful life she's a business Tycoon on the rise. She can help you become a big name in the business world. Marriage is already on the table."Mason says

"Daddy I just can't ever picture myself with Aubrey...I mean she's just way to serious. Plus I've known her since I was like 6 years old she's just way too...up tight? I could never love let alone marry someone like that. And I won't marry anyone until I know deep down thats what I yes I want."Chloe says

"Honey you have to look outside of the factor of love. Because love doesn't last forever. Look at what happened with your mother and I. We were in "Love" and she left me for a man who is a farmer I have millions of dollars and your Mother left me for a man who cleans Animals for a living."Mason says

"Daddy, Mama left you because you spent every hour at work. And you cheated on her with your secretary."Chloe reminds him.

"Yet you chose to stay with me and not her."Mason smiles

"I chose to stay with you because realistically it was the best choice for me. You got me through College and you helped fund this business of mine, but that doesn't mean I love you more than Mama."Chloe says

"I still see you more so I win."Mason kisses his daughters head. "Aubrey will be in town tomorrow and I have given her the address to this club she will make an appearance I trust you will be welcoming."He says Chloe shakes her head.

"Daddy I have a Club to run, I'll have Stacie fix you a drink then you go home you got it. No pit stops to the office."Chloe Says Mason laughs and heads out the door.

Chloe watches her father leave and she sighs she didn't want to be forced in a relationship with someone who was like a General Sergeant and was just into her because of her last name. Chloe wanted someone to love her for just being her. That wasn't too much to ask for right.

"Ew your father wants you to end up Aubrey Posen?"Stacie asked as she sets up the bar for Evenings Event.

"Yup."Chloe says looking over the guest list.

"Ew. He knows Posen is like a terror right? She's wound up so tight I swear she could be one of those mouse toys."Stacie jokes

"He only likes her because she's a successful Business woman in the corporate world. I mean not many people can set up 3 successful business' in 2 years."Chloe says

"Yeah and your father invested in one of those Business didn't he have to close down a store in order to fully invest in Aubrey's business."Stacie asked

"I think so? I don't really know all I know is the owner tried to sue Daddy but ran out of money because he couldn't afford his lawyer so the case was dismissed."Chloe shrugs.

"But still...Aubrey Posen? Ehhh"Stacie Cringes Chloe laughs

"She's coming into town so see me so please don't leave me alone with her."Chloe begs

"No way in hell will I be a braids maid for a wedding for you and Posen, it's almost time for Cynthia Rose' party so let's get ready."Stacie says Chloe nods

Beca rides to BELLAS parking her bike and she walks up to the line the Bouncer with Puffy hair looks at Beca and instantly lets her in.

"Your party is in the middle."He says Beca nods in appreciation and walks into the club. Beca listens to the music playing and she cringes this DJ is horrible who the hell would play a NickleBack dubstep remix.

"CR."Beca says Cynthia Rose turns around and hugs her bestfriend "Becs! Lily and Amy ."Cynthia Rose smiles

"Amy? Oh crap She's gonna cause a riot if she drinks too much, by the way this DJ sucks ass when can I start?"Beca asked holding up her trust USB. Cynthia Rose walks over to the bar and sees Stacie getting their tray of drinks ready.

"Can Becs go on as the DJ now?"Cynthia Rose asked Stacie nods "Yeah Chloe says you can do whatever you want this place is mainly open tonight for you! Here's your drinks "Stacie says before helping a customer.

"This is all for Amy."Cynthia Rose says seriously.

"YOU'RE ON!"Cynthia Rose yells at Beca. Beca walks on the podium as the DJ clears his belongings. "Good Luck."Donald says giving Beca the headphones Beca shakes her head taking out her purple ones from her backpacks.

"Brought my own."Beca scretches her fingers and plugs in all of her needed equipment she sighs and begins to play her mix which using the turn table.

Chloe walks down from her office and mingles with her customers when she hears the music she smiles and walks over to the birthday celebrant.

"Happy Birthday! Cyn, I got you a bottle of Cristal. How's everything here? You enjoying yourself?"Chloe asked

"Your club is awesome Chloe!."Cynthia Rose says buzzed but proud.

"You own this Pub Red?"Amy asked surprised

"Perks of having a wealthy father. You get to make any business you want."Chloe shrugs

"As long as you sell your soul to him."Stacie adds from behind her Chloe glares at her friend and Stacie sticks her tongue out at her.

"The crowd is loving BM's Mixes look at this place everyone is happier than Kangaroos in a boxing ring."Amy says

"They certainly are I've never seen so many people on the dance floor. This is a great mix sounds very refreshing"Chloe says impressed

"Speaking of lets dance!"Amy yells

"Oh I can't I'm on the clock. I just wanted to greet you Cyn"Chloe smiles

"Come on Red it's my birthday and I want you to dance with us!"Cynthia Rose Begs

"Go on Red you need some fun! Go go."Stacie winks Chloe laughs and allows Amy to drag her onto the dance floor.

As everyone dances Beca looks out in the crowd seeing CR give her a thumbs up she looks around and her eyes stop on a beautiful Redhead with breath taking bright blue eyes. Beca is taken back by her and she smiles knowing the gorgeous red head is enjoying her mix.

"I gotta get back to work I'll see you after the club closes."Chloe says as she goes back to her office That was the same time Beca finished her set she walks down the podium and doesn't see the red head anymore.

"AWESOME SET SHAWSHANK!"Amy high fives her

"Thanks!"Beca smiles accepting the shot looking around for the redhead.

"Looking for someone Becs?"CR asked

"No no one."Beca smiles politely and watches as another tray of drinks is placed in front of them.

Towards Closing time around 2AM everyone was clearing out, Amy and Lily were helping Cynthia Rose into Lily's car.

"She is trashed!"Stacie laughs

"Well you gave her 15 shots."Amy laughs

"My job was to grant any request Cynthia Rose had, alright ladies nice meeting you hopefully we can hang out again."Stacie says heading back inside.

"You sure you can drive Shawshank?"Amy asked

"Yeah I only have one shot just make sure CR is okay. See you guys tomorrow."Beca waves and sits on her bike

"Damn it I forgot my helmet."Beca says walking back into the club.

"We had $4 thousand dollars come in today Wow."Chloe nods at the paper work.

"That's good considering you gave Cynthia Rose and her friends free EVERYTHING."Stacie says

"Just don't tell my Dad."Chloe winks "Do me a Favor put on some music so we can close up."Chloe says Stacie hits the space bar on the keyboard. It was the same new mix that she heard earlier.

"Did Donald make this mix?"Chloe asked as she dances to it in the middle of the empty dance floor.

"No Cynthia Rose's Friend did. It's pretty hot huh never heard any mix like this in the club before."Stacie says clearing the tables. Stacie sees someone walking inside "Sorry we're closing for the night."Stacie hollers out

"I uh forgot my motorcycle helmet."Beca says Stacie nods and allows Beca entry Beca grabs the helmet near the stage but stops when she hears her Mix is still playing. She turns her head and sees the Redhead who caught her eye she smiles.

"You like the mix?"Beca asked

"I really do."Chloe smiles politely

"I uh made it. I'm Beca Mitchell.."Beca holds out her hand. Chloe stops the music and turns around to face her. She stops right in her tracks when she sees a fairly short brunette with dark blue eyes smiling at her.

"I'm Chloe."Chloe holds out her hand

"Well Chloe I'm glad you enjoyed the set."Beca smiles accepting the hand they both smile at each other feeling a string of electricity between them once they touch.

"Would you like to stick around and listen to it with me?"Chloe asked

"Uh...Yeah sure."Beca smiles

"Stacie you can go."Chloe says to her friend.

"I'll lock the door on my way out have fun."Stacie winks at her as she grabs her purse.

"You don't strike me as a DJ."Chloe smiles

"Really? I mean I have a lot of piercing and I have 4 tattoos. I'm a total Bad Ass."Beca smiles

"Yeah but you're gorgeous."Chloe says Beca blushes as they sit on the stage.

"Are you sure we can stay here long? I don't want you to get in trouble with the Owner ."Beca worries

"Don't worry the Owner and I are pretty tight."Chloe says

"I saw you dancing when I was playing the set and well you dance incredibly."Beca manages to get out.

"Thanks I'm an OK dancer I've been dancing since I was 7."Chloe says

"It Shows, you move great I mean, Your Body moves...oh god."Beca says

"Thank You. I think."Chloe giggles

"So you work here?"Beca asked

"Yeah I've worked here since the place opened, this place means alot to me it's my whole world."Chloe smiles

"I'm glad you're dedicated to your work."Beca smiles

"So tell me about yourself. I find myself wanting to get to know you."Chloe says

"Well I'm 24, Born and Raised here in Atlanta. I've got a criminal record and I'm hiding from the cops."Beca jokes Chloe laughs and Beca smiles feeling her heart race as she hears Chloe laughs

"Totally kidding about the criminal record, I did however punch an old guy for messing with my friends one time, got in trouble for that. But I do work at a Music Store a few blocks away from her it's called Independent Mind and I also work at a radio station for my friend Jesse."Beca informs Chloe.

"So you really love music. Seems like you're jobs revolve around music."Chloe says

"Yeah I wanted to go to LA and get a job for a Record company pay my dues stuff like that after College but My family got into Financial hardships. So I had to be the one to take care of things...I uh don't know why I just told you that."Beca says embarrassed.

Chloe smiles and gets an idea. "Do you want to take a walk by the lake? It's close by here."Chloe suggests Beca nods.

~By the lake Chloe and Beca are watching the water move and Chloe sighs in contentment~

"Are you cold?"Beca asked taking off her jacket wrapping it around Chloe's shoulders.

"So, you know a little about me what's your story?"Beca asked Chloe smiles softly.

"Age old story of a young Woman who's Daddy wants her to marry for Money not love."Chloe says as she looks at her water.

"Sounds very old fashion."Beca scoffs

"Tell me about it, but I'll tell ya when I do Marry I want it to be for no other reason other than love and I would hope that they would look at me...like.."Chloe stops and looks over at Beca who has a look of admiration for Chloe.

"Like they would look at me kind of how you are right now."Chloe can't help but blush.

"Sorry it's just your eyes in this moonlight just. Wow. You're beautiful."Beca blurts out.

"Wow, that was very straight to the point."Chloe laughs

"Sorry it seems creepy I know but.."Beca says

"It's not it's flattering Thank You."Chloe reaches and holds Beca's hand Beca smiles as the two begin to talk and learn more about one another.

Beca learned aside from working at the club, Chloe is also 24, was an only child her parents were divorced, she lived with her father they have a strong relationship but she dislikes the fact that he tries to control her love life.

"I came out to my Daddy when I was 18 i was a freshmen in college and he supported the idea of me being open to loving anyone I wanted to love."Chloe says

"Just as long as they had money."Beca chimes in

"Yeah..."Chloe looks down at her feet. Chloe learned of Beca's family and he little brother Jax who has Autism who Beca loved very much.

~As they walk back to the Club~ Beca and Chloe are holding hands as they stand in the parking lot.

"This little guy is a bag of energy I tell ya."Beca shows Chloe photos of Jax on her cellphone

"He's adorable!"Chloe gushes

"That's why I work my ass off to make sure he has what he needs. I just wish my Dad would suck up his pride and just find a damn job you know. My Mom has been a stay at home wife for so long and Jax needs her every second of every day."Beca reveals.

"You're a remarkable person Beca Mitchell...I don't think I could ever do what you do for your family it's amazing."Chloe shakes her head in amazement.

"I'm sure you're amazing in your own ways, I'd like to find out if you'd let me?"Beca smiles nervously Chloe's before Chloe can answer her cellphone rings.

"Oh shit it's my Dad...Oh my gosh is it really 6AM? We've been talking for 4 hours?"Chloe asked

"I'm just as surprised as you."Beca chuckles

"I really should be going...It was really nice meeting you Beca."Chloe says

"I want to meet you again damn it I mean I want to see you again."Beca says as she opens the car door to Chloe's 2016 Red Mercedes Benz SLK Roadster.

"I'm positive I'll see you again soon. I really have to go."Chloe says kissing her cheek as she hands Beca her phone back. Beca smiles she looks down at her phone and sees Chloe entered her number putting it under. "Lil Red" Beca laughs and gets on her motorcycle.

"Shit I don't know her last name. I spend 4 hours talking to a hot girl and I forgot to ask for her last name."Beca scolds herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know I love when you guys review so please give me so feed back :)**

The Store Manager of the Independent Mind music store walks inside and hears love songs playing throughout the store. Luke walks over to the counter and sees Beca humming along to a Gladys Knight song he crosses his arms and laughs.

"BM finally caught a case of the love bug eh?"Luke smiles Beca turns around and ignores him.

"Not even you, You big pain the ass can ruin my mood."Beca points at him.

"Who's the Chick?"Luke asked

"I met her last night at CR's party at that Club Bellas, man she's just incredible."Beca smiles thinking about Chloe.

"Yeah I need a name and does she have a friend."Luke asked

"Her name is Chloe ass wipe."Beca says

"Chloe What?"Luke asked Beca sighs "I uh..don't know her last name."Beca says

"WHAT you slept with a chick and don't know her last name. I at least get her full name first."Luke laughs

"No Ass. I didn't sleep with her we talked all night, about random stuff and music and family and I completely spaced and forgot to ask her last name. I'm gonna see her again though she works at that Club so it'll be easy to spot her."Beca confidently states.

"I'm glad you're finally dating it's about damn time you got some action BM."Luke pats her on the back.

"I hope it's more than that."Beca says

~In the Beale Mansion~ Chloe is laying down in her bed thinking of Beca she smiles and reaches for her cellphone.

 _"Morning Lil Red, I would love to take you to a special place would you let me do that for you? By the way I never got to ask what your last name was, guess we'll have to see each other again so I can find out."~Beca says_ Chloe smiles widely and sits up before she can respond Stacie barges into her room and shakes her head.

"Uni called me last night and told me your sweet ride and a motorcycle were still at the Club. Care to explain?"Stacie asked sitting on her friend's bed.

"I stayed with Beca and we spent the rest of the night talking I got home at like 6:30 AM."Chloe says

"You slept with someone you just met that same night? Your style is changing Beale I like it."Stacie holds out her hand for a high five.

"No You Pervert. We stayed up talking all we did was talk and I kissed her goodnight. That was it."Chloe says

"Oh well that's way to Rated G for me. So what you like this girl?"Stacie asked Chloe shrugs

"I don't know, I would love to learn more about her and my god Stace she is drop dead gorgeous she has the most mysterious dark blue eyes and her smile."Chloe gushes over as she talks about Beca.

"Well hopefully I get to properly meet this Beca. Sounds like you Bestie have a crush."Stacie teases.

"No doubt about that. I can't wait to see her again."Chloe smiles.

Chloe and Stacie walk down the stairs and into the Kitchen where Mason is on his laptop while on a conference call with Stock Brokers.

"Daddy No work during breakfast I told you."Chloe colds as she pours her father orange juice.

"Ted I'll call you back my Daughter will have my head if I don't eat breakfast without you in my ear. Call you in a half hour."Mason says

"2 hours."Chloe interrupts

"In two hours."Mason corrects himself hanging up as he takes out his blue tooth and sets it on the table.

"Chloe you came in at 6:30AM was there a problem?"Mason asked

"No Chloe had her own business to attend to Mr. B."Stacie teases Chloe throws a Cheerio at Stacie and hands her father his drink.

"Business?"He asked

"Nothing formal Daddy, I just made a new friend."Chloe clarifies.

"Girlfriend."Stacie whispers Chloe glares at her friend and sits next to her father.

"Aubrey's jet is coming in later today."Mason says looking at his daughter. Chloe scoffs

"She took a Jet from Columbus to Atlanta why didn't she just drive?"Chloe shakes her head.

"She's a stuck up Bitch who's obviously on cloud Nine."Stacie says eating her waffle. Chloe laughs and Mason rolls his eyes.

"You said you would entertain her."Mason looks at his daughter.

"I'll show her around but don't expect anything else other than that Daddy. Oh Shoot we have to go, Cynthia Rose wanted to Thank us for her party last night. Bye Daddy See you later for dinner."Chloe says kissing his cheek.

"See Ya Mr. B."Stacie yells

"Why is my daughter friends with that one."Mason shakes his head.

Cynthia Rose is at her home setting up for her guests to arrive she looks over at Amy who is blending Margaritas.

"Amy it's 9AM No one is going to want Margaritas right now."Cynthia Rose points out.

"More for me and BM then."Amy winks at her Friend.

"I don't know about you sometimes. I think you be to be in those AA programs."Cynthia Rose jokes

"You mean Astonishing Amy Hell Yeah."Amy fist pumps

"No. Alcoholics Anonymous."Cynthia Rose laughs Before Amy can counter attack Cynthia Rose with a joke of her own they hear Beca's motorcycle pulling into the Front of the house. Beca takes off her helmet and walks over to her friends.

"Care to explain why you wanted me to buy Lemon Bars?"Beca asked

"Because Stacie loves them."Cynthia Rose winks at her Best friend

"You realize Stacie is STRAIGHT right? Never gonna happen."Amy laughs

"Never say Never my friend."Cynthia Rose sings Beca laughs and Cynthia Rose points to her best friend.

"Wash Up I want to hear about the rest of your night, Luke says you're inspired. Meaning you met someone!"She teases.

"Damn it Luke. Damn snitch okay Weirdos give me 5 minutes."Beca says tossing her Helmet at CR.

"Ugh Aubrey's calling me."Chloe ignores the phone call.

"Already this girl is clinging to you. Does Posen really expect you to just marry her that's some 18th century Shiz right here."Stacie says Chloe laughs.

"Shiz? No one says that anymore Stace..Oh turn right here."Chloe says as Stacie parks her car.

"We can't stay very long I have to meet Aubrey or my Dad will give me another Love doesn't last forever lecture and Aubrey is perfect for me speech."Chloe says

"Okay but if there's Lemon Bars we're staying until I eat them all."Stacie says

"Deal."Chloe shakes her head as they exit the car.

"CHLOE!, STACIE!"Cynthia Rose Yells and hugs her two friends.

"Thanks for having us over."Chloe smiles

"Thank YOU for last night it was so much fun!"Cynthia Rose hugs Chloe tightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."Chloe laughs

"I made margaritas Red and Boobs drink up!"Amy says handing them both a drink.

"Amy it's 9AM."Chloe laughs

"CHEERS!"Stacie drinks

"We should do a Margarita chug off."Amy gets an idea

"I'm so in for that!"Stacie smiles

"Oh god did I hear Amy yell Margarita Chug off."Beca says walking outside from the house. Chloe turns her head and Beca stops where she is and smiles.

"Chloe."She says shocked

"Beca."Chloe smiles and Beca walks over to her. Cynthia Rose watches the two interact and smile at one another then it hits her, Chloe is the one who Luke was talking about.

"This is a surprise."Beca says Chloe reaches for Beca's hand and smiles

"Certainly is, I told you you would see me again."Chloe says

"How'd you sleep?"Beca asked

"With a smile on my face."Chloe leans forward

"SINCE you know Chloe, I'm mainly having this Brunch to Thank her."Cynthia Rose says

"Yeah why's that?"Beca asked staring into Chloe's eyes getting lost in them.

"She made last night possible for us BM, she was able to hook us up with everything."Cynthia Rose says proudly of her red headed friend.

"Yeah you must be real close with the Boss."Beca smiles at Chloe

"She is the Boss."Stacie Clarifies. Beca shakes her head "What?"She asked

"Chloe owns BELLA'S that's why she was able to give us all that free stuff."Cynthia Rose elaborates.

"You Own that club..."Beca asked Chloe sees the hesitation in Beca's eyes

"Let's talk."Chloe says tugging Beca's arm

"You can use the house."CR yells Chloe smiles in appreciation and pulls Beca into the house.

"You're freaking out I can see it in your eyes."Chloe says

"I'm not freaking out I just...You said you worked at the Club as a Bartender."Beca says

"No I never said that. You assumed that."Chloe says

"But you said..."Beca continues

"You asked me if I worked at the Club and that is true I do work at the Club. I'm the Owner of the Club there for I work for it."Chloe says

"It's just...That probably means you're rich..."Beca says

"So...what does that have to do with us?"Chloe asked

"That's the thing I'm just me..I told you I'm basically working my ass off to keep food and the lights on in my house and you, you're a Goddess."Beca shrugs.

"Beca I told you I don't care about money. Yes I got where I am because of the opportunities that were given to me but I work my ass off to prove that I'm more than just Daddy's Rich Girl, I work hard to make sure my staff and business are always in the best shape. You work hard too for your family I admire that. But I like YOU Beca. Not your economical status."Chloe says

"But we're so different."Beca buts in.

"You like Music, as do I. We both care about our families. We both work hard to try and prove a point and more importantly. You like me. I like You. Really I don't see much of a difference here."Chloe says

"I wouldn't be able to take you on dates you're used to. My idea of a fancy dinner is Chicken Nuggets and a beer."Beca reveals.

"I'll have a Cheese Burger and a beer as well but no meat on my cheese burger. I'm a vegetarian."Chloe smiles

"The meat is the best part.. You'd just be eating a grilled cheese with onions and pickles. "Beca laughs

"Give me extra pickles then." Chloe smiles Beca laughs and looks down at their hands as Chloe holds both of Beca's hands with her own.

"I didn't bring this up because I don't think it's important, if this is a problem let me know now before I like you even more than I do now."Chloe says

"I just have one more question."Beca says

"Okay?"Chloe asked

"What is your last name? Seriously it's been bothering me all night that I don't know the last name of the girl I've got a thing for."Beca smiles. Chloe laughs and Beca kisses her hand.

"My Last name is Beale, and you've got a small thing for me huh?"Chloe winks at her

"Chloe Beale...Beautiful just like you. And No not a small thing a pretty big thing. SO you and me this could be something?"Beca asked

"I don't know about you but it sure feels like something to me."Chloe says

"Yeah me too."Beca says

"Are you two done with the dramatics get out here and drink it's Margarita chugging action!"Amy yells from the outside. Beca and Chloe both laugh and make their way outside.

"Did you get Stacie trashed she drives a stick shift okay I don't know how to drive that."Chloe scolds Amy.

"Stacie already had 4, She's beating Amy in the Chug off."Cynthia Rose laughs

"I love these girls, they're fun."Stacie slurs Beca laughs and Chloe shakes her head.

"I can give you a ride on my bike. Stacie and stay here with Dumb and Sober."Beca points to the other two.

"I just have to meet someone at the Club. You're welcome to join me it won't be long."Chloe says

"Great I can take you out for that Date."Beca grabs hold of Chloe's hand and they make their way to her motorcycle.

"Uhm I've never ridden on one before."Chloe reveals

"All you have to do is climb on and hang on to me."Beca says putting the spare helmet on Chloe's head making sure it's secure. Chloe gets on the bike and wraps her arms around Beca's waist tightly.

Beca places her helmet on and starts her motorcycle "Hang on Chlo."Beca yells and begins driving off.

"Those two are totally getting married I'm calling it."Amy Says

"They're so cute together right. Did you see the way Beca looked at Chloe the second she saw her. I've never seen Beca act that way."Cynthia Rose says

"TOO BAD ANOTHER CHICK IS TRYING TO ALSO WIN OVER CHLOE, DAMN NAZI LEADER POSEN."Stacie slurs out

"Uh oh."Amy And Cynthia Rose both say.

Beca pulls up at the Club and helps Chloe off of the bike.

"That was fun!"Chloe yells pulling Beca into a hug. Beca laughs and tucks a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Glad you enjoyed it one day I'll teach you how to ride."Beca smiles

"Chloe Beale."A voice yells from behind them. Chloe turns around and sees Aubrey standing there in her Pink Blazer and skirt walking over to her handing her a Red Rose.

Beca raises her eyebrow and watches as the Blonde kisses Chloe's cheek.

"Nice to see you again it's been so long."Aubrey says

"Not Long enough."Chloe says looking at the red rose with no interest in it at all.

"Come on in, this is my special friend Beca Mitchell, Becs this is Aubrey Posen."Chloe says

"Aubrey Posen Business Mogul."Aubrey says looking with no interest in the Brunette.

"Wow I'm surprised you don't have that on a business card."Beca jokes Aubrey nearly shoves the card in Beca's face and Beca looks at her. Before Beca can say anything

Chloe steps in front of Beca and holds her hand tightly. "Aubrey go on inside I'll give you a tour of the Club, Beca will be joining us as well."Chloe states.

"Certainly."Aubrey says walking into the Club.

"What Barbie Collection did she crawl out of."Beca growls out. Chloe laughs and faces Beca and pulls her closer to her body.

"Remember the person I told you my Daddy wanted me to Marry well that's her."Chloe laughs

"I personally think you're better off with a Brunette, you know rides a kick ass Motorcycle has a few tattoos just saying."Beca says

"Personally I think I'm better off that way too. I'm only doing this to be polite. I really like this girl from the club I meet last night you see I can't seem to stop thinking about her."Chloe smiles.

"Feeling's Mutual Red, come on let's go entertain your guest before she turns your club into Barbie's Dream house."Beca says.

"Donald I want you to do a Background check on someone, Beca Mitchell get whatever you can on her for me."Aubrey orders while on the phone with Donald watching as Beca and Chloe walk together holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know I love when you guys review so please give me so feed back also input is always welcome! :)**

Aubrey is watching Beca and Chloe Flirt with one another as Chloe gives Aubrey a tour of the Club.

"And this is the dance floor, we don't open up the club until around 8Pm for people who just want to visit the bar, but it gets super crazy around 10 when all of the College kids are out and want to drink."Chloe explains.

Beca looks over at Chloe and smiles seeing how proud she is talking about her Club.

"What made you call this place BELLAS?"Beca asked Chloe leans over the railing and smiles

"My Grandmother's name is Bella, she always talked about the old bars they had in the 50's where they would have fun and enjoy themselves after graduating from College I majored in Business and got Daddy to help me open this place up. I suck at math so I hired Stacie to be the accountant as well as the Bartender. She loves passing out alcohol and mixing drinks something about the chemistry of alcohol that she loves."Chloe says

"What is it that you do Beca?"Aubrey asked Beca looks at her "I work at a music store, and help Dj for a radio station."Beca says

"Pretty low income jobs, you make what less that 3,000 a year?"Aubrey asked

"Aubrey."Chloe glares at her.

"No it's okay, I don't have much experience since I took up a Musical Background in college. And I'm working to keep my family off the streets so yeah I make less than you do but money isn't everything."Beca says

"Agree to Disagree Ms. Mitchell. Money can create opportunity, Opportunity can create a lifestyle better than one has ever envisioned of having. Money makes dreams come true so I think it is everything. "Aubrey smirks

Beca remains quiet and just glares at Aubrey clenching her fists.. Chloe grabs Beca's hand "Aubrey will you excuse us."Chloe says pulling Beca into her office.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about her. Aubrey's personality is..."Chloe says

"Is she's a bitch?"Beca asked Chloe shyly smiles and Beca sighs placing her hands on her hips.

"I just don't like people judging me because I don't make enough. Or I make a certain amount."Beca says

"I don't care about that."Chloe places her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"I want to get to know YOU Beca Mitchell, not Beca Mitchell's bank account."Chloe nuzzles their noses together. Beca smiles and nods.

"That Super Barbie knows how to get under my skin. I'm sorry."Beca says

"No need to apologize, I'll have a talk with Aubrey."Chloe says Beca nods and Chloe kisses her cheek as they leave her office.

"Hey so...I was serious about that date later."Beca says caressing Chloe's hand.

"I said yes alreaady, we can do whatever you want."Chloe smiles

"I usually keep it PG 13 on the first date."Beca winks Chloe laughs.

"Chloe your father would like us all to have Lunch together as soon as we are finished here. I told me we would meet him anywhere he wants."Aubrey smiles

"Actually I can't I made plans with Beca already and I would appreciate it if you asked me before making plans for me with my father. I'm sure he'd love to have lunch with you though."Chloe says Beca holds back her laughter as Chloe looks at Aubrey.

"Also Aubrey, I didn't appreciate the snide comment you made about Beca's income. Who cares how much she makes. She's making a living for herself and her family and I admire her for that. Beca means a great deal to me and I expect you to show her respect. We're going now you can leave the way you came in, the door locks on it's own. Come On Becs."Chloe says pulling Beca along with her.

"I've got a check on that Beca Mitchell meet me at the Lobby at your Hotel~Donald

Aubrey smirks at her cellphone "Let's find out who this Beca Mitchell Really is."

Beca takes Chloe to the Park after ordering McDonalds and they sit on the grass. Beca looks at Chloe digging into the bag.

"Here you Go, Cheese Burger no Meat Extra Cheese and Pickles."Beca smiles Chloe smiles and takes the sandwich as she kisses her cheek.

"So good."Chloe bites into it. Beca laughs and puts the bag of food on the side where her helmet was and wraps her Arm around Chloe.

"This isn't weird is it? I mean we just met. Literally just met. Yet I feel like I've known you longer than I've known CR."Beca says

"It's a good weird in my opinion. I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life."Chloe says

"Wow that was corny."Beca says

"Oh my gosh way to ruin a romantic moment!"Chloe pushes Beca away from her Beca laughs and kisses Chloe's hand she notices a bright red lady bug Tattoo on Chloe's right wrist.

"This is something I didn't notice You have a tattoo."Beca smirks

"Oh Yeah I have two actually one on my ankle too an Indian scripture it means Fearless."Chloe smiles proudly.

"I didn't think it was possible to find you anymore sexier than I do now."Beca says shocked. Chloe laughs and nudges her.

"Stop it, So You and Cynthia Rose have been friends a long time huh?"Chloe asked Beca runs her fingers through Chloe's Red hair and she nods.

"We met Freshmen year in high school she's been my best friend one of the only people I can tolerate. Her family has been able and really helpful when I need help with Jax. She was the first one I came out to and she helped me come out to my family."Beca tells.

"I've known Cynthia Rose for about 3 years now and she's amazing. I'm surprised you and I haven't met sooner."Chloe says

"Yeah I'm sure if we did I would have married you then."Beca smiles

"Good thing there's still time for that."Chloe winks. Beca kisses her forehead.

"Tell me a secret."Beca says

"Hmm...A secret Huh. I really love pickles."Chloe says Beca rolls her eyes

"Come on. Something no one knows not your Dad or Stacie. Something real."Beca says Chloe looks down at her half eaten sandwich and clears her throat.

"I fell into a deep depression when I was 16 years old."Chloe says

"Oh? How come?"Beca asked holding Chloe's hand tightly.

"My Father was so focused on work he practically lived in his office that was the year he made his first million investing in a company he and My Mom would argue constantly about how he was never there how he was always choosing work and not his family. One day My Mom went to visit my Dad at his office and she told me she caught his having sex with his Secretary. She filed for divorce and the settlement wasn't too great. My Mom wanted nothing to do with him she wanted us to move back to the Country side in Louisiana. My Dad wanted me to stay with him so he could be the father he never was...eventually I had to choose who I wanted live with and I chose to my father. I figured he needed me more and I knew he did. My Mom was torn up about it she didn't speak to me for a year and while my Dad was at work I was always alone so I just grew into depression. I didn't cut or anything I just felt so alone. No one knows that not even Stacie."Chloe says

"I promise you, you'll never feel alone ever again."Beca whispers

"That's a bold promise."Chloe says

"I make sure I always keep them."Beca wipes Chloe's tears away and Chloe shakes her head.

"So dramatic I'm sorry."Chloe sniffles.

"Hey, I love getting to know you. All parts you want to say. I'm all for it."Beca says

"Okay You're turn. Tell me a secret."Chloe says

"My secret is...I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you."Beca says as she stares at Chloe's lips.

"I might be able to help you with that."Chloe says leaning forward Beca places her hand on Chloe's neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Chloe deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around Beca's neck as Beca pulls Chloe closer to her.

Once they pulled away Beca smiles and Chloe hums in appreciation.

"Hmm Yeh this isn't going to work out if you're going to taste like pickles every time we kiss."Beca jokes

"Deal with it. Because I think kissing you just became my new favorite activity."Chloe pulls Beca down for another kiss.

Aubrey sits down across Donald and she crosses her arms waiting for his information.

"Rebeca Mitchell, age 24 born and raised here in Atlanta. Pretty average student nothing to extraordinary. She's heavily interested in music but hasn't been really able to focus on music because her family hit rock bottom in 2014."Donald says

"Why is that?"Aubrey asked

"Beca's Father. Warren Mitchell was the owner of a small IT business where they would go to companies and help with their Networking needs. The Company was named MitchIT. Shut down in August 2014."Donald says

"MitchIT... I know that name they were pretty good in the business world they got awards and everything what happened?"Aubrey asked

"You and Mason Beale happened."Donald smiles

"What?"Aubrey asked

"Your first business endeavor for Lodge of Fallen Leaves was able to be a successful business because Mason was a big investor in your business, he was also a big investor in Warren's company. Once he cut the ties with Warren's IT company so did everyone else. Warren ended up having to shut down business and file bankruptcy but the bank didn't approve that so Warren tried to take matters to court. He tried to sue Mason Beale for breaching contract with his company but the legal fees became too much for Warren to handle so he had to give up. Beca has since been the bread winner in the Mitchell Family."Donald explains

"So in other words. I already beat Beca, well I'm just going to have to beat her again. Especially when it comes to Chloe. I wonder how Mason Beale would feel if he found out his daughter lowered her standards to be with a basic street rat."Aubrey smiles wickedly.

Chloe has Beca laying down on her lap as they look up at the sky together Chloe looks over at the music playing from Beca's phone.

"Beca..I have a business proposition for you."Chloe says Beca opens her eyes and looks at Chloe with curiosity.

"I want you to be the new DJ for BELLAS."Chloe says Beca quickly sits up and listens carefully.

"The pay will be 20 dollars hourly. Everyone who works at BELLAS I offer the best health insurance coverage for them and their family."Chloe pitches the idea to Beca.

"I uhm...No."Beca turns down the offer.

"Beca?"Chloe says confused.

"It's a great amazing gesture but I don't want you to do this out of Pity Chlo, plus I feel like I'm taking advantage of the girl I'm dating because she's the club Owner."Beca explains.

"Okay. No. I'm not doing this out of Pity. I'm doing this because your set list last night attracted a much bigger crowd than my house DJ ever did. My numbers were triple anything I profited this whole month and thats because of your music. AND So what you're dating me has it's perks we can make out in my office."Chloe smiles

"I don't know..I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to do this for me."Beca says

"Think about it okay. In the mean time. I want something sweet."Chloe says standing up Beca helps clean up the picnic area and holds Chloe's hand not before she stops and kisses Chloe's lips.

"Hmm..What was that for?"Chloe asked

"You said you wanted something sweet."Beca shrugs

"I meant Ice Cream you dork! Come on Smooth Talker."Chloe laughs Beca smiles as she wraps her arms around Chloe's waist and they walk to her Bike.

Beca drives down to the Lake where they first had their romantic encounter.

"How could you eat that look at all those sprinklers."Chloe laughs

"Babe if you want to be with me you have to accept my love for sugar and Taco Bell."Beca winks at her.

"You are a junk food addict."Chloe laughs

"Hey When you're family is on a low budget fast food seems like the only way to go. I'm positive I can impress you with Taco Bell's Dinner Menu."Beca smiles.

"Stop trying to impress me I already like what I know I'm sure I'll just like you even more as time goes by."Chloe snuggles up to Beca.

Aubrey arrives to her Hotel and she drops her purse on the bed her cellphone begins ringing and she sighs knowing who it'll be.

"Father."Aubrey answers

"How did the lunch go with Chloe Beale?"He asked

"As I said before Father Chloe does not see me as a fit candidate for marriage."Aubrey responds.

"That's because you are not trying hard enough. Do you realize if you marry Chloe Beale our networth in the business world will be up another 5 million!"Her Father says

"Yes I'm aware Father."Aubrey says

"Her father already likes you Aubrey all you have to do is get the girl to agree to marry you. Do not disappoint me."He hangs up Aubrey sighs and rubs her head pleasing her father was never easy everything she ever did was to prove she was worthy of being Sterling Posen's daughter. If marrying Chloe is what it takes to finally get her father to be proud of her. She was going to do just that.

~A week later~ Beca and Chloe had not seen each other in a Week they were so busy with work and Beca had to baby sit Jax so she had to keep all focus on him while her Mother was out of town, but in reality Beca knew her Mother had left their family.

"Aubrey for the 10th time this week. No Thank You."Chloe says stacking up alcohol bottles on the shelf of the bar.

"And why not? It's not like you're married Chloe. It's one date. Come on you and I both know your father approves of me for you."Aubrey says crossing her arms.

"I told you I'm not interested. And Daddy has no say in who I date he never did."Chloe says

"She already said No Posen leave Chloe alone."Stacie defends Chloe.

"You need to stay out of this Conrad."Aubrey says

"And You need to learn when to take a hint, Also! When you're basically stalking my best friend You made it my problem."Stacie argues.

"Okay that's enough ladies. Stacie it's okay, go have some lunch I'll stock up the rest of this stuff."Chloe smiles at her friend.

"I hate that woman so much. Get a restraining order already if you don't I'll have Beca beat her ass with a golf club."Stacie says hugging Chloe goodbye and glaring at Aubrey.

"Do you have to irritate everyone I'm friends with or does that just come naturally for you?"Chloe asked

"They're not up to par to our social Standards. Especially that Beca character. So I don't feel the need to be polite."Aubrey says

"So you're only nice to people who are rich? That's shallow. And You don't know anything about Beca. She's special to me and I told you. Do not speak about her in any negative way."Chloe says

"What do you see in her anyway. Chloe I can give you whatever you want. I'm rich she's..."Aubrey goes on

"You better watch what you say at the end of that Sentence Aubrey. You know what I don't have time to discuss this with you. I like Beca end of story and I only want to focus on her and what she can I could build together. You should leave. You know where the door is."Chloe says turning around facing the shelf in front of her.

Beca was stacking records in the Music store she turns around and watches Luke place a slice of pizza in front of Jax, Jax claps and begins eating she sighs and tiredly rubs her eyes when she hears the door chime.

"Welcome to the door, be free where you can explore your independent mind."Beca says without interest.

"That's some way to get customers to stay."Chloe says Beca's ears perk up and she turns around nearly getting whiplash.

"Chloe."She says surprised Chloe smiles and makes her way towards Beca holding up a to go cup filled with Coffee.

"Figured you could use something."Chloe shrugs.

"Yeah I could use something alright."Beca says walking over to Chloe and pulling her into a kiss Chloe was taken by surprised but ends up kissing Beca back with just as much passion.

"Mmm Hi. I missed you too."Chloe says Beca pulls away wrapping her arms around Chloe and hiding her face in the red head's shoulder. Chloe rubs her hands up and down Beca's back and she looks at her.

"Are you okay?"She asked

"Not really..."Beca whispers. Chloe looks around the store and sees it's fairly empty.

"Can you take a break?"She asked

"Luke I'm taking my 15."Beca yells

"TAKE 30 I'LL LOOK AFTER THE STORE AND JAX."Luke Yells. Beca takes Chloe's hand and they walk through the backdoor to the back parking lot of the store.

"What's wrong Babe?"Chloe asked cupping Beca's face.

"I've just missed you so much yeah we got to text and talk on the phone but I missed being with you like this. I know we've both been busy with work. You had non stop investors meetings and I had to...I.."Beca stops

"Hey, Whatever it is. It's okay."Chloe kisses Beca's Cheek.

"My Mom left us."Beca whispers

"What?"Chloe says surprised

"She's been gone a week. She told us she was going out for a bit...and that bit turned into her not answering mine or my dad's phone calls. So I've been trying to work and take care of Jax. I can't leave him with my Dad, my Dad gets drunk almost every night he can't take care of Jax. He can't even take care of himself. What am I going to do? I haven't more than 4 hours this week. And if I take Jax down to the Radio Station I'll get fired for sure he can't be in the booth with me."Beca says desperately.

Chloe watches her girlfriend who looks so helpless she turns Beca's face and pulls her into a kiss.

"You're going to quit both jobs and work at the Club as the DJ."Chloe says

"Chlo I would love to do that but.."Beca says Chloe covers her mouth with her hand.

"This is not a pity job offer. I want your music in my club. Secondly I'd be paying you more than you make here and at the radio station. Lastly while you DJ I can watch Jax in my Office since I'm cooped up in there most of the night doing business and etc."Chloe says

"You don't have to do this.."Beca says

"I know I don't HAVE to. I want to. Beca I have strong feelings for you. I know that for sure. So if you need to put your family first then that's perfectly fine but I also want to be able to help you. All you have to do is say Yes."Chloe smiles Beca leans up and kisses her lips.

"I don't know who I have to Thank for you coming into my life."Beca says stroking Chloe's cheek.

"We're in this together."Chloe whispers

"Alright I'll be your DJ for BELLAS."Beca smiles Chloe squeals and wraps her arms around Beca.

"I'm surprised Aubrey hasn't tried to swoop in since I haven't seen you in a week."Beca says pulling Chloe onto her lap.

"Oh God she's sent so many roses my office is like a green house. I don't even like roses."Chloe says Beca laughs

"For future reference. I like carnations. I'll draft up the Contract for you so you can start as soon as tomorrow."Chloe says Beca nods and kisses her cheek.

"There's one problem we need to address before hand."Beca says

"Which would be?"Chloe asked

"You being my girlfriend? I mean I don't want Aubrey to still be under the impression that you're available. I want you to be mine."Beca smiles charmingly. Chloe thinks about it and of course she wants to say yes but she wanted to plan one more date before doing so.

"Meet me tonight I'll text you where and I'll give you my answer then.."Chloe kisses Beca's lips and jumps off her lap.

"Why'd you go?"Beca frowns

"I have to get to work. See you later."Chloe winks. Beca watches Chloe leave and smiles "I'm seriously falling in love with her."Beca whispers to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so I know you guys are liking the story right? lol Im self conscious Reviews help with how I know the story is going :)**

Beca is setting up her music equipment for her first night playing at BELLAS when she looks over to find Chloe reading a story with Jax sitting on her lap. Beca smiles and watches her two favorite people interacting with one another. The sound of Jax's laugh was very rarely heard but when Beca heard it boy did she love hearing her brother laugh.

"When did you get a kid?"Stacie asked giving Chloe the latest reports for the Club.

"I'm helping watch Jax while Beca spins for the club tonight, Jax can you say Hello to Stacie?"Chloe asked

"Hi Stacie."Jax waves shyly hiding his face in Chloe's chest.

"Looks like the kids likes your boobies. Hey just like his big sister."Stacie teases. Chloe glares at her friend

"Get back to work Stacie."Chloe laughs

"Yes Boss. By the way Lover Girl over is totally admiring you. It's pretty sickening how sweet you two are ."Stacie says Chloe turns her head and sees Beca watching them. Chloe blushes and winks at her. Beca blows her a kiss and gets back to setting up her equipment.

As the night drags on Chloe lays Jax on the comfy sofa in her office and places a blanket over him as she tucks him to sleep she looks out from below her office and sees everyone in the club dancing and enjoying Beca's mixes she smiles proudly and suddenly the door is slammed open in her office she quickly looks over to see Aubrey making a commanding entrance. Chloe scoffs and rolls her eyes kneeling down to shush Jax back to sleep.

"What in the...wait a second Who's the kid? And why did you hire Beca as your DJ what was wrong with Donald?"Aubrey asked

"Okay first of all I don't remember welcoming you into my office. Secondly don't you dare raise your voice at me as if you have any authority in MY club, and Thirdly Keep it quiet Jax is sleeping."Chloe scolds placing a kiss on Jax's head and turns to face Aubrey.

"This girl is using you Chloe."Aubrey crosses her arms.

"No She's not. I hired Beca myself because I like her taste in music and if you hadn't noticed my business is doing great because of what she contributes to this place. And again YOU have no opinion on how I run things in my business."Chloe stands firmly.

"Chloe can you imagine what your father would say if he knew you were getting involved with someone like her."Aubrey says

"I don't care what my father says who doesn't have a say in who I get to fall in love with. It's none of your concern either Aubrey. You know what I'm too busy to deal with this right now. It may be hard for you to grasp this idea but I have feelings for Beca because of WHO she is not what she's able to offer me financially. There's the door you can see yourself out."Chloe says

"You don't know this girl Chloe I'm looking out for you."Aubrey says

"I don't need you to look out for me."Chloe says Aubrey takes out a brown manila envelope from her brief case and tosses it on Chloe's desk.

"Look through that and tell me Beca isn't after something from you."Aubrey says then walks away. Chloe stares at the envelope in front of her and is confused.

Stacie walks over to the DJ turntables and hands Beca a glass of water "Thanks."Beca sips her water taking off her headphones and placing them on her neck.

"Just so you know Chloe is totally falling head over heels for you."Stacie says

"You think so?"Beca asked

"You know how her eyes are seriously blue?"Stacie asked Beca laughs and nods

"Her eyes are Kind of one of the reason's I'm infatuated with her."Beca shrugs.

"Well when I see Chloe's eyes they're not just blue anymore they also have damn hearts in them when she's near you or thinking of you."Stacie says

"I feel the same way."Beca smiles

"Just know if you hurt her though...I have every right to make you feel physical pain, but I don't think you'll do that to be honest."Stacie says

"Really why's that?"Beca asked

"Seems like you and Chloe are soulmates like you waited this long for one another and nothing can break you apart...also Chloe knows how to box so she can totally kick your ass."Stacie says

"Explains the sexy arms. Stacie I know you're Chloe's best friend so let me just says I'm falling deep for her as well. I know I don't have a lot to offer her but I'm going to do my best to make her happy."Beca smiles

"That's what I want to hear!"Stacie pats Beca on the back.

"Party People!"Amy and Cynthia walk into the club.

"Oh god..get their tab ready."Beca laughs

Cynthia Rose turns her head and sees Aubrey walking out of Chloe's office.

"Hey can I say Hi to Chlo?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Yeah here go on up."Stacie says handing CR a VIP pass.

"Hey tell my girl I say Hello."Beca yells

"YEAH YEAH!"Cynthia Rose walks up to the office when she gets there she sees Chloe looking through a file.

"You okay Red I saw Aubrey Posen walking out of here. Whats going on?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Aubrey gave me this file and it has a background check on Beca and her family."Chloe says

"She has one misdemeanor offense nothing too crucial. And to be fair the reason she got arrested was Fat Amy's fault."Cynthia Rose smiles at Chloe.

"MitchIT was a company that my Dad was an investor for."Chloe says This gets Cynthia Rose's attention.

"Two years ago Daddy pulled out all of his assets and investments from a small company, because he wanted to invest in a bigger business. The Posens were just beginning to become a household name in the business world and Daddy thought it was better for him if he put his money in them instead of giving it to a smaller business. The owner of MitchIT didn't care too much for Daddy's decision so he tried to take him to court, name of the Business owner was.."Chloe says

"WARREN MITCHELL."Both Ladies say.

"Chloe listen to me if anyone knows about Beca that's me okay. I dont know what Posen's intentions are here but Beca would never use you if that what Posen's trying to make this seem like."Cynthia Rose says

"I hope not...can you send Beca up here please."Chloe says

"Chlo.."Cynthia Rose

"Just send her up here."Chloe says Cynthia Rose nods and walks down to the main floor.

Beca is having a bite to eat with Amy by the bar when Cynthia Rose taps her on the shoulder.

"Chloe needs to talk to you.."Cynthia Rose says Beca raises her eyebrow and quickly runs up to Chloe's office. Beca walks inside and turns her head seeing her brother sound asleep she walks over to Chloe and rubs her back.

Chloe faces Beca and Beca gives her a comforting smile.

"Hey Beautiful what's going on?"Beca asked

"Your father is Warren Mitchell."Chloe says Beca gives her a confused look

"How did you know that?"Beca asked

"Aubrey came by earlier she kept saying that I shouldn't trust you and that maybe you have a ulterior motive for being with me."Chloe says

"Aubrey hates me for some reason huh? Look Chloe whatever she said..."Beca says

"I don't believe her I mean the way you make me feel I just don't believe what she says."Chloe holds her hands.

"Okay. Glad that's settled."Beca nods

"But...You should know my father is Mason Beale."Chloe says

"You act like I should know who that is? So? He's a your dad and?"Beca shrugs.

"Beca two years ago our fathers technically worked together generally speaking. Your father was the owner of MitchIT and my Daddy was the prime Financial investor for that company."Chloe explains

"Your Dad shut down my Dad's business."Beca finishes for Chloe. Chloe nods and looks down at the floor almost as if she were ashamed. Beca stares at the folder on Chloe's desk then looks at Chloe and holds her face.

"Chloe I had no idea that our families had ties at all, and frankly I don't care that's all in the past now anyways. All I care about is our future. And I'm really hoping that you and I do have a future together."Beca says Chloe leans her forehead against Beca's and smiles

"Of course we have a future together."Chloe whispers "I'm sorry if I over reacted it's just I don't want anything to ruin what you and I are building and I was shocked to see what information Aubrey managed to dig up."Chloe confesses.

"I'm glad you didn't doubt the way I feel for you, Chloe I'm uhm...This thing with us it's really important to me and i don't want anything to mess it up either okay. I love spending time with you and I love y-you're Hair."Beca stutters Chloe laughs

"Just my Hair?"She smiles

"And your eyes I'm also a total sucker for your eyes. And lips."Beca kisses Chloe.

"No more worrying okay. We're good. We're fine."Beca calms Chloe down. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca and hugs her Beca kisses the side of Chloe's neck.

"The club is winding down soon I can tell Stacie to close up wanna get out of here go to my place?"Chloe asked

"Yeah sure I'm in, So is Jax not like he has a choice."Beca laughs

"Okay you put Jax in the car I'll be right out." Chloe hands Beca her car keys and kisses her lips Beca carries Jax down into Chloe's cars and lays him on the back seat. She closes the door and sees Aubrey walking to her rental car.

"BM everything okay?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Stay here with Jax for a sec."Beca says walking over to Aubrey.

"Oh man..Please don't get arrested!"Cynthia Rose says looking up at the sky.

"You know for someone who's just met me you got a lot of nerve digging up my personal background."Beca crosses her arms. Aubrey looks at Beca not intimidated.

"You seem unloyal. I want Chloe to know what she's getting into as she gets involved with you."Aubrey says

"I dont want Chloe's money. But it seems like you're the one after that."Beca says

"I'm what's best for Chloe not you."Aubrey says

"Too bad Chloe wants nothing to do with you Posen. You thought bringing up my family's past would tear us apart you got it wrong. Whether you like it or not Chloe and I have a deep connection and you and your big business empire won't tear us apart."Beca states

"I'm not who you should be worrying about Beca."Aubrey smiles

"What the hell is that suppose to mean."Beca says

"Chloe is always going to be Daddy's little girl. Do you really think she'll stay with you if her father tells her not to see you anymore be real. Chloe chose her father over her mother. You're nothing if Mason Beale doesn't think you're good enough for his Princess. Enjoy your time with Chloe it won't last."Aubrey says getting into her car.

Beca clenches her fists and walks back over to Chloe's car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so I know you guys are liking the story right? lol Im self conscious Reviews help with how I know the story is going :)**

Stacie drives to the Deli to pick up a late night snack.

"Louie can I get my usual please but this time 3 also extra Spicy Mustard!"Stacie says

"You got it Legs!"Louie yells making Stacie's sandwich Stacie turns her head and sees Aubrey also waiting for her to go order.

"Didn't think you ate good grub like this you seem like the cardboard eating type."Stacie smirks

"I yelped the place and it had good reviews. Thought I'd try it out."Aubrey says looking at her cellphone not making eye contact with Stacie.

"You seriously need to lay off my best friend."Stacie says Aubrey finally looks at her.

"Chloe is finally happy with someone who deserves her love and I'll be damned if I let YOU of all people ruin it."Stacie says

"Emotions are a waste of time and if Chloe's smart she'll understand that Beca isn't on the same level as Chloe, I'm helping her basically I'm doing her a favor."Aubrey says

"Chloe doesn't need your favors you up tight stuck up Barbie Bimbo. Why are you still here anyways? Chloe Rejected you should you be on your private plane heading home to Daddy?"Stacie argues. Aubrey tenses up and Stacie notices this.

"I won't leave until Chloe agrees to Marry me."Aubrey says

"Then you'll be stuck here in Atlanta for a very long time."Stacie says crossing her arms as she waits for her meal. Aubrey looks over at Stacie and sighs.

"I may seem like I'm doing this because Mr. Beale approves of me for Chloe but trust me I have my reasons for pursuing Chloe as well."Aubrey says

"You're reasons aren't good enough leave her alone. Chloe's happy okay, you may be a stuck up Bitch but I know you know happiness when you see it. I've known Chloe a long time and I've never seen her this happy with anyone please don't ruin that for her."Stacie says as Louie hands Stacie her food.

"Louie Her sandwich is on me."Stacie says

"That's not necessary."Aubrey interrupts

"Just say Thank You."Stacie rolls her eyes leaving the sandwich shop.

"Conrad must think you're something special if she paid for your sandwich Blondie."Louie winks at Aubrey who takes her bag and looks at him confused as she walks out the shop.

"This is your house..."Beca says shocked

"I live here with my Dad two maids and sometimes Stacie when she's too drunk or too hungry to go to her home."Chloe laughs

"This place is huge how many rooms are in this place?"Beca asked

"Uhm..7 and a half and 4 bathrooms."Chloe states

"What the hell do you do with Half of a room?"Beca questions as she follows Chloe into her bedroom.

"I turned it into a closet."Chloe smiles proudly Beca laughs and Lays Jax on Chloe's Queen Sized Bed.

"Thanks for Letting us Crash here, If I went back to my place with Jax right now my Dad would be drunk out of his mind. Jax doesn't need to see that."Beca says

"Stop Thanking me okay, I love having you here and Jax too he's so cute."Chloe kisses the little boys forehead.

"Uh Im cuter."Beca says defensively Chloe laughs and Beca crawls over Chloe kissing her lips.

"Your little brother is next to us."Chloe reminds her

"He's a heavy sleeper."Beca says

"Beca."Chloe sternly says Beca laughs and kisses her lips before laying beside her.

"You seemed tense when we were leaving the club. Did something happen that I don't know about?"Chloe asked Beca props her head on her elbow and looks at her girlfriend.

"I confronted Aubrey about the crap she tried to pull earlier and she tried to get into my head she may have succeeded."Beca says

"Oh Gosh what'd she say now?"Chloe asked

"That when it comes down to the wire, you'd pick your Father than picking Us."Beca says trying to distract herself by playing with Chloe's hair. "Which I totally understand I mean your father is your only family, you barely talk to your Mom so I guess Aubrey has a point. I really should just cherish the moments we have."Beca whispers

"Unbelievable."Chloe stands up and paces

"Chloe, calm down I know it's true you don't have to be upset."Beca whispers turning her head to see Jax is still sleeping kid could sleep through a fire drill if possible.

"It's not true! If it were anyone else than yes I would of course pick my father but with you...I."Chloe stops

"You what?"Beca asked walking over to Chloe holding her hands

"I see a future with you Beca. I never thought I would find someone who I could spent a lifetime with and being with you has made me think of all the amazing things that we could do together...I want a small house and white picket fence and red window shutters with a big tree and a tire swing and a small dog named Billie with possibly kids who Jax could chase around."Chloe reveals.

Beca smiles at Chloe and listens to Chloe as she continues to Babble on about how she pictured their future together.

Chloe takes a deep breath and blushes "You probably think I'm nuts don't you?"Chloe asked Beca laughs

"Yes, I do think you're nuts. But I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't think about those exact same things."Beca smiles

"Really? You're not just saying that because you think I'm hot?"Chloe asked

"Oh No I'm totally saying that because you're hot and I want to get into your jeans but aside from that. I want you Chloe forever and after that."Beca kisses her lips then pulls away.

"I'm just worried, what if you're father doesn't accept us and he wants you to stay away from me?"Beca wonders

"Than I'll say screw you. I know in my heart you're my person in this world. No one not even him can take you away from me."Chloe says

"He's your father though..He's a big investment in your club. What if he threatens to pull out his financial help?"Beca asked

"Daddy would be dumb to do that since I'm the only public venue in BEALE Corp. Even if he did pull out his finances, BELLAS will still be able to run on it's own. Stacie and I have made as many connections as possible without Daddy's help and I always have a back up plan in case he decided to stop helping us financially. What Daddy doesn't know is he's just a small investor in BELLAS. His Money I really just have it in a safe account for emergency purposes."Chloe smiles

"Wow you really thought of everything.."Beca says

"I told you I don't like things being handed to me. I enjoy working for the things I have in life, My Club Stacie and I got people investors to help us on our own and they love how successful the business is. Yeah My Dad got me into College by paying for it for 4 years but everything after that has been all me. He can't take my hard work away from me. But I know my father he wants me to be happy and once he meets you I know he'll love you."Chloe nuzzles their noses together.

"Yeah We'll have to see about that Babe."Beca cups her cheek and kisses Chloe's forehead.

"What's Posen's Deal anyways? Why is she so strung on getting Chloe to like her?"Amy asked as she bites her sandwich

"I don't think it's her choice I mean have you heard about her Father?"Cynthia Rose asked

"No."Amy shrugs with a mouth full of food.

"Sterling Posen is like a modern day Hitler. But that's no reason why Aubrey should try and ruin Chloe's relationship with Beca "Stacie says Cynthia Rose laughs

"I've never seen Beca so happy before I honestly think she'll put a ring on it."Cynthia Rose says

"Same goes for Chloe, I've seen her in relationships before but I've never seen her THIS happy."Stacie says

"We have to make sure those two are happy guys we should help them the way they've always helped us."Amy suggests

"Good Thinking."Cynthia Rose says

"Let's not do anything just yet. I think Chloe wants to see how Beca and her Father get along. Mason Beale is no Hitler like Sterling Posen he loves his daughter and wants what's best for her so I'm sure they'll see eye to eye if Chloe is involved.

The Next Morning Chloe is walking up the stairs to her bedroom carrying a tray of food.

"Madam Beale let me help you with that did you cook by yourself you have help for that."The Maid says

"It's nothing Mary, I wanted to cook. I have guests in my room so please don't disturb us. "Chloe smiles

"Yes Madam ."She nods

"Mary I've known you for how many years now just call me Chloe."Chloe smiles and continues to her room.

Beca wakes up and looks around the room confused and in a bit of a haze.

"Looking for me?"Chloe asked Beca smiles when she sees Chloe standing there with food and a smile on her face, she turns her head and Jax is still sleeping.

"I forgot I fell asleep at your place, the silk sheets threw me off a bit. Much more comfy than my Walmart brand sheets."Beca smiles

"Morning."Chloe kisses Beca's cheek Beca cups Chloe's face and kisses her forehead.

"You didn't have to cook for us."Beca says

"I wanted to, I'm a bit of an early bird as you can see."Chloe says Beca nods and nudges Jax awake.

"Jax hey Buddy. Chloe made you pancakes eat them up before I do."Beca smiles Jax yawns and smells the delicious food he claps and smiles Chloe's heart melts and Beca watches Jax enjoying his food and is deep in thought.

"You okay?"Chloe asked

"Jax hasn't had a hot cooked meal in more than a week. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this, He's got kindergarten coming up and he has special needs that I can't even...I can't leave him at home Chloe. My Dad's not responsible enough to look after him, and i know you gave me a great job at the club but I need to keep my job at Luke's I owe him that much..This is just too much."Beca holds her head.

"Hey. I told you I'd help you remember. I can take Jax to school watch his progress there and then take him back here. Actually you and Jax can stay here if you want."Chloe smiles

"No No We can't, plus your Dad."Beca says

"Babe this house has 7 rooms and my Daddy is never home. You need my help and I want to help you."Chloe says

"No I stand firm on that. I won't stay in your father's house. I have enough saved to stay in the decent Motel next to the club, Jax and I can stay there until I save enough to get an apartment."Beca says

"Beca.."Chloe says

"I appreciate the offer but I got this."Beca kisses Chloe's hand.

"You don't have to do this alone."Chloe whispers

"With you I never feel alone. Thank You."Beca kisses her cheek.

Mason Beale is in Miami in a Business Meeting when he see his cellphone ringing.

"Sterling, How are ya my friend."Mason smiles

"Mason I am very well. It's been a while since you and I have had a golf day when You come back to Atlanta I will arrange something we could get the two Ladies together as well. I'm sure Aubrey would love that."Sterling says

"Im sure Chloe would to, Tell me has Aubrey said anything are they hitting it off?"Mason asked

"Actually that's why I am calling. Chloe doesn't seem to be taking a liking to my daughter. Aubrey will not quit though she will win Chloe's heart."Sterling says

"Chloe has always been a passionate one, if she doesn't like someone she doesn't like them but once you break down that wall she's amazing I'll have a chat with my daughter."Mason says

"Imagine the business world if you and I were both in laws."Sterling smiles

"We could take over the corporate world in an instant."Mason smiles liking the idea.

Beca Chloe and Jax all go down to the park and as they watch Jax playing with children his age, Beca turns her head and sees Aubrey walking towards them.

"Just when I thought we were having a perfect day."Beca says Chloe gives her a confused look Beca points up Chloe turns around and sees Aubrey walking to them.

"You really don't quit Huh? How'd you even know we would be here?"Chloe asked annoyed

"I know a lot of things Chloe, plus I've been running at this park since I've been staying here. I saw your lovely red hair and thought I'd say hello."Aubrey says

"Well Goodbye We're enjoying our date here."Beca crosses her arms

"My Father and your father are arranging a small dinner party once your Father returns from Miami."Aubrey Announces.

"How is it possible you know things before I do. Daddy Hasn't told me anything yet so I dont plan on going."Chloe says before Aubrey and respond Chloe's cellphone rings and Chloe excuses herself to answer it.

"What's your angle here Aubrey? Chloe already told you she's not interested, lay off."Beca says

"Are you afraid of a little competition Beca?"Aubrey smirks

"There's nothing to compete for. Chloe and I have strong feelings for one another nothing YOU or Her father says will change that."Beca states

"Apparently you're planning a dinner party without my knowledge."Chloe says to her father on the phone.

"You love parties sweetheart."Mason says

"Not when it's with a family I dislike. Daddy why are you trying to hard to get me to like Aubrey it's not going to work."Chloe says

"Chloe, Posen Enterprise is growing so much more popular in the marketing and social business, thats the one part of Beale Inc that we don't have in the business world."Mason says

"Don't see how that is my problem."Chloe says

"I'm building a legacy for you Honey."Mason reminds her

"A legacy I don't want. I'm fine owning the Club Daddy."Chloe reminds him

"You will attend Chloe."Mason says

"Fine but I'm bringing a guest."Chloe says

"By all means please do."Mason agrees thinking Chloe will just bring Stacie along with her she normally brings her bestfriend to her Father's dinner parties.

"See you tonight Sweetie."Mason says

"Love you Daddy."Chloe hangs up and sighs she walks over to Beca and Beca turns her head holding her hand.

"Everything okay?"Beca asked

"Uhm How would you feel about attending a dinner party with me?"Chloe pouts Beca looks up and sees Aubrey crossing her arms.

"I'm being forced to attend since Daddy wants to spend some time together and I know it's super last minute because you have to take care of Jax so I'll understand if you say no."Chloe Rambles.

"I don't even know what I'd wear."Beca smiles Chloe squeals and hugs Beca tightly.

"And I can get CR to watch Jax she loves watching him."Beca hugs her back.

"You expect Beca to attend a formal dinner?"Aubrey asked

"My Father's dinner parties are not that formal trust me I'm sure whatever you wear you'll look amazing."Chloe smiles and pecks Beca lips.

"I'm not worried at all."Beca says confidently looking at Aubrey who shakes her head and walks away.

"What if he doesn't like me?"Beca asked

"Beca we talked about this."Chloe says

"Let's talk about it again, Chloe I'm trash compared to you."Beca says

"I think you're more of a diamond in the rough."Chloe nuzzles her nose against Beca's cheek. Beca's heart melts and Chloe smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I told you. I don't care what Daddy thinks. I have you in my life and i don't plan on letting you go."Chloe says

"I don't want to let you go either."Beca agrees

"This is real what we have is real okay. No One Not even the Great Mason Beale will break us apart."Chloe says.

"God You're amazing."Beca pulls Chloe into a kiss suddenly Jax pops up and giggles

"Kissy Kissy!"Jax yells Beca pulls away and Chloe laughs and they both get up to chase Jax around the park.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are wonderful! Keep the feedback coming it adds to my confidence! ;) I'M HAPPY YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR!**

Beca drops Jax off at Cynthia Rose' house and as they get settled in Beca sighs and finishes curling her hair for the dinner party.

"What the hell am I suppose to wear...I mean I don't wear a dress right? It's not too formal..Damn it I'm nervous."Beca says

"You can't wear a dress while you ride on your motorcycle."Amy says

"Actually I've seen her wear a dress and ride on her bike before.."Cynthia Rose says

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO I WEAR!"Beca panics

"I think I got just the thing."Cynthia Rose Smiles getting up and placing Jax on Amy's lap.

**At the Beale Dinner Party**

Chloe is walking around the Hall her Father had rented for this meaningless party and she sees it's filled with people she doesn't really know all a bunch of business lackies that want to suck up to her father. She sighs looking at her cellphone waiting for a text or call from her girlfriend.

"Chloe you look marvelous."Mason smiles kissing his daughter's head. Chloe was wearing light blue dress and her red hair was in a very unique braid Chloe smiles is appreciation and he smiles at her.

"I got you something from my business trip."He holds up a small gift bag for her Chloe shakes her head.

"Daddy you didn't have to do that."Chloe says

"My daughter will be spoiled and I have all rights to spoil her."Mason takes out a small box and opens it revealing a small gold bracelet engraved were the words Daddy's Girl Chloe smiles and kisses her father's cheek.

"Thank You Daddy."Chloe says as Mason places it on her wrist.

"Where is Stacie normally you two are on the dance floor giving this party some life."Mason asked

"Stacie isn't coming tonight. I didn't invite her as my guest."Chloe says

"Who's you're guest for tonight then? I know it's not Aubrey she's already here with Sterling."Mason says confused. Before Chloe can answer they hear a loud Motor Cycle pulling up to the front of the hall everyone's attention goes to the front doors where Beca takes off her helmet and places it on the handle bars of the bike.

The Valet Parker takes the keys and Beca takes a deep breath walking into the building. Chloe's eye's widen as she takes in the appearance of her girlfriend she was in a black dress with a slit up the right leg her hair was half down half up and she sported her usual heavy eye make up.

"Who is that?"Mason asked as he watches his precious daughter walking up to the Mystery Woman.

"Wow."Chloe smiles takings Beca's hands Beca begins to blush and she smiles back at Chloe.

"Wow to you as Well Beale you never disappoint."Beca says Chloe leans over to Kiss Beca's cheek and Beca laces their fingers together as Chloe leads them to the refreshments table.

"Mason who is that young Lady with Chloe she's never been to our business dinners before."A Woman asked

"That Woman is Beca Mitchell."Aubrey says standing beside Mason

"Mitchell?"Mason asked in confusion as he watches Chloe and Beca's closeness to one another.

"I can't get over how sexy you look in that dress Babe."Chloe whispers in Beca's ear Beca shivers and nervously chuckles as she lightly kisses Chloe on the lips.

"Chloe DO introduce me to your friend."Mason says

"Bec this is my Daddy Mason, Daddy this is Beca Mitchell my girlfriend."Chloe says Beca looks over at the older man with Slicked back grey hair in an Armani Suit.

"Please to meet you Sir. Chloe's told me so much about you."Beca says extending her hand.

"She's told me nothing about you. Where has she been hiding you."Mason asked shaking the Brunette's hand.

"I wasn't hiding her anywhere Beca was a pleasant surprise in my life."Chloe smiles Beca looks over at her and kisses her hands.

"So Beca what Business do you work for?"Mason asked sipping his whiskey

"Currently I'm the DJ for BELLAS."Beca says Chloe smiles proudly and Mason nods unimpressed

"You work for my Daughter."He says

"No Daddy Beca works for the Club."Chloe says

"That you Own."Mason says Chloe glares at her Father and Beca turns her head slightly to whispers in Chloe's ear.

"Hey I can handle this it's okay."Beca calms Chloe down.

"We're going to go outside and sees the lights."Chloe says

"I want a Father Daughter dance."Mason says

"Yes Daddy."Chloe says walking away pulling Beca with her, as they walk outside Beca is amazed at the decorations it was like Christmas in the Parks, so many twinkling lights it was beautiful.

"You guys really go all out on decorations."Beca says

"The building here is known for decor, I'm so sorry about My Dad he can be a bit...Much"Chloe apologizes

"I expected that. Your world is much different than mine Chlo. But I don't care. I'll prove to everyone here that I'm good enough for you, I don't care how long it'll take."Beca says

"You don't have to prove anything to them. You make me Happy that's all that matters to me. AND That should be all that matters to them. Economical Status shouldn't have a play in the way someone makes you feel."Chloe says

"Not everyone has a big heart like you do Babe."Beca cups her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm glad you're here.."Chloe whispers

"I'm always meant to be beside you."Beca leans and kisses her lips. "Dance with me."Beca says

"There's no music."Chloe laughs

"So what We'll make our own."Beca shrugs as she pulls Chloe's arms around her neck and places her hands on Chloe's hips, and they begin slow dancing.

"You always surprise me."Chloe says

"I'm full of surprises Chlo, if you let me I'll show you everything you've been missing."Beca whispers.

*Back inside Mason watches as his daughter and Beca are being affectionate towards each other* "Was that Chloe's girlfriend?"Sterling asked

"Seems to be that way."Mason says ordering another glass of whiskey.

"I'm not worried Aubrey will make sure they are finished. Then we can speak of business."Sterling smiles Mason watches through the window he's never seen Chloe so happy and at ease before and it was all because of this one person. This one person who was making her daughter so incredibly happy. Happier than he's ever seen. But this person was not good enough for his daughter, Chloe deserved the best and Beca didn't seem to fit that Bill.

"Mason.."Sterling says

"Let me have a word with this Beca Mitchell. My Job is to make sure Chloe has the best the world has to offer. And I'm going to stand by that."Mason says

Sterling smiles and turns around nodding at his daughter Aubrey who is also watching the happy couple from the outside. she sighs taking her drinking and downing the contents in it.

**"I'm going to get us some food stay here."Chloe kisses Beca's lips she nods and sits down on the bench enjoying the lights around her. Aubrey sees Chloe walking back inside and she follows the red head.

"Your Father doesn't approve of Beca."Aubrey says

"I don't care what you have to say about Beca Aubrey so please just keep your mouth shut on the topic."Chloe says filling a plate with food.

"Seriously Chloe, You've never seen your Father not get his way don't test him on this."Aubrey says

"You act like you know my father better than I do. Look he may not agree with the fact that Beca isn't a high Executive CEO like you are but Beca makes me happy and he'll see that and approve. I know my father."Chloe says

"Chloe I'd like to have a dance with my only Little girl."Mason smiles Chloe nods and takes her father's hand.

"You don't know how dirty Mason Beale and Sterling Posen can be."Aubrey says as Chloe leaves. Beca walks back inside and sees Mason and Chloe waltzing together she smiles at the sight of her girlfriend giggling with her father as they dance.

"You seem happy, is it because of that girl?."Mason asked as she dances with his daughter.

"I am happy for many reasons. I'm happy you're home, I'm happy we're dancing and I'm happy that Beca's here."Chloe says

"I know this look in your eyes Chloe...It's a look I've never really witnessed on your before."Mason says

"What look?"Chloe asked

"You're in love with her."Mason says Chloe thinks about it and smiles the thought of being in love with Beca was no longer just a thought it was a fact.

"I won't deny that she makes me happy. And that should be enough for you to approve of her Daddy."Chloe says

"Approval is a hard concept Chloe, you have to be sure that the person is worthy of that."Mason says

"Shouldn't that be my decision if the person is worthy?"Chloe asked

"Honey I just want what is best for you."Mason says

"Trust me Beca is what's best for me."Chloe smiles. Mason looks over and sees Beca standing watching them dancing. Sterling approached Beca and clears his throat. "Seem to be the talk of the party."Sterling Posen says

Beca turns around seeing a man with no hair in a grey suit standing beside her.

"I don't see why I would be the talk of anything."Beca says confused.

"When The Daughter of a Multi-Millionaire Business Empire fancies you that would make you talk of the party. Especially since you came out of no where. People have been trying to get Chloe Beale's attention for years but she's never shown interest until now."Sterling says

"I'm lucky."Beca says

"Tell me what's in it for Chloe if you two every get married?"Sterling asked

"No offense but Who Are You? Are you a relative of hers?"Beca asked

"A family friend."He says

"Chloe's special she doesn't see me for how much money I make she only sees me and I'm not using her to gain a profit, or expand a business. I would never hurt Chloe, she means the world to me."Beca states

"Everyone has a motive for a relationship. Love just doesn't cut it anymore."Sterling says

"I guess that's all I have to offer her then. My heart and that seems to be enough considering I'm here with her tonight and not your precious daughter Aubrey."Beca says

"How did you know Aubrey was daughter."Sterling asked

"Had a hunch, plus she's a major pain in my ass and now so are you. Now if you'll excuse me."Beca says walking away from Sterling.

During the dance Chloe sees Beca walking outside she stops and Mason gives her a confused look.

"Thanks for the dance Daddy."Chloe kisses his cheek grabbing the food she places on the table and quickly follows Beca outside.

Beca takes a deep breath and sighs leaning against the tree "I got crab cakes."Chloe says Beca turns around and sees a smiling Chloe holding up the plate. Beca laughs and Chloe walks over to her.

"Those look great"Beca whispers Chloe pulls Beca to the wooden table and sits on her lap feeding her the crab cake.

"Those Posen's are a real interesting bunch Huh."Beca says

"Did Aubrey bother you again?"Chloe asked Beca shakes her head "Not but her Father did."Beca says

"What.."Chloe says

"I'm getting tired of people saying I'm not good enough for you..I mean I am right? Thats why you're with me?"Beca asked

"You're more than good enough for me Beca...in fact I think you're IT For me. When I first wake up in the morning I think how is Beca's morning going so far. Then I wonder if you and Jax have eaten because I know you forget to eat...then I think I can't wait to be with you because all I want is to kiss you or hold your hand and just be with you."Chloe rambles

Beca cuts her off by kissing her then she pulls away. Before Chloe can kiss back Beca smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I love You."Beca says Chloe gasps and pulls Beca in for another kiss.

"I love you too Beca so much that it scares me how fast I've fallen for you ."Chloe says against her lips.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm falling right there with you."Beca smiles Chloe squeals and wraps her arms around Beca's neck and hugs her tight.

**Aubrey is watching the couple and can't help but smile. "You need to break them up. That girl is standing between what could be a Billion Dollar Business Merger for our Business' and The Beale's. Break them up. Do whatever you need to do. Understand?"Sterling says

"Father they're happy. There's other business' out there."Aubrey says

"Are you listening to me or not? Aubrey I want Half of The Beale's business YOU are the ticket for that. Now get off your ass and do your work. Do you understand me?"He asked Aubrey looks down and nods.

"Do not disappoint me. You've been doing that a lot lately."Sterling says leaving Aubrey to watch the happy young couple from the window.

 _ **I've decided to give Aubrey some what of a heart she's mainly pursuing Chloe to appease her father ;) she's not soo bad hopefully that redeemed her for you guys! There's not breaking BECHLOE anytime soon but that doesn't mean there won't be any bumps in the road especially since Mason is going to do whatever it takes to get Chloe what she really deserves. Til next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so freaking awesome! The Support is overwhelming! Keep the reviews coming!**

 **Be Warned this Chapter is a little Angsty, come on I couldn't let it be a smooth ride all the time!**

Beca and Chloe are enjoying their time together when Mason comes out holding out three beer bottles for the young ladies Chloe looks up at her father and smiles.

"Daddy what's this?"Chloe asked

"Figured I could bond with my favorite Girl and her new Girlfriend. I Did however forget to get grab a bottle opener."Mason sheepishly smiles

"I'll go get one."Chloe smiles kissing Beca on the lips "Bond with him."Chloe whispers Beca nods then Chloe goes over kissing her father on the cheek "Be nice."She says walking into the building.

"Uhhh So this is a pretty awesome party Mr. Beale."Beca nervously says.

"It's nice to have such an amazing following. All of these people look up to me. Look up to what I have created. I want Chloe to have this entire Empire that I have built. The Beale name will become a Brand sort of like the Kardashians just less trashy."Mason says Beca can't help but scoff a little. From what she knew of Chloe Being held as a BRAND was not something she was interested in.

"What if that's not what Chloe wants?"Beca asked

"Are you under the assumption that I'm not aware of what my daughter wants?"Mason asked

"No Sir I'm just saying the vision you have for Chloe isn't one she has for herself."Beca says

"I have Chloe's best interest in mind at all times. It's why I have created a Multi-Million Dollar Business."Mason informs Beca

"I have Chloe's best interest as well and I'm just pointing out that all of your ideas for her sound amazing they do it's top notch really. But Chloe's happy with how her life is now. She's simple she wants a simple life."Beca states

"Chloe is better than Just a Simple Life."Mason says Beca smirks a little.

"I think I know where this conversation is going..seems to be the theme of tonight."Beca says

"Then you know what I'm going to say next. You're not fit to be with my Daughter, Chloe's young she's having fun but she will wake up and realize she has obligations to fulfill and you won't be in the picture for long. So why not save yourself the trouble and just end things now."Mason says

Before Beca can argue Chloe comes back with the bottle opener. "How's it going here?"Chloe asked

"Wonderful Sweetie."Mason gives his daughter a charming smile Chloe looks at Beca and Beca fakes a smile nodding CHloe smiles widely and opens the beers.

"To New Acquaintances."Mason says as they all cheers. Chloe lays her head on Beca's shoulder and Beca kisses her forehead then looks up at Mason who smirks at the Brunette.

At the end of the party Chloe wraps her arms around Beca and nuzzles their noses together.

"You and Daddy have fun?"She asked

"He's something."Beca slides her hands up and down Chloe's back.

"Chloe Let me drive you back home Sweetie."Mason says as his Bentley pulls up.

"I wanted to make sure Beca got home safely."Chloe says

"Babe it's fine spend time with your Dad, I'll call you later."Beca says Chloe nods and kisses her lips. Beca watches as The Beales enter the expensive vehicle and watches it drive off.

Beca sighs and runs her fingers through her hair her motorcycle pulls she grabs the helmet off the side and rides over to Cynthia Rose' house.

Beca arrives at Cynthia Rose's house and sees Jax and Amy asleep on the sofa watching The Incredibles obviously they had given Jax a lot of junk food considering there was an empty box of pizza and candy wrappers all over the table.

Beca shakes her head and kisses Jax's forehead she walks into the kitchen and sees Cynthia Rose doing the dishes.

"How was the fancy dinner party? Did you blow Chloe away with how you look tonight?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Chloe loved the dressed she couldn't keep her hands off of me."Beca smiles

"And the party?"Cynthia Rose asked

"I felt like a fish out of water, everyone there was staring at me because I had tattoos and asking me what business I owned. And what's worse is when they found out I was a DJ at Chloe's club they judged me. Especially Mr. Posen and Mr Beale they don't think I'm suitable to be Chloe's potential life partner."Beca looks down at her thumb ring.

"Did you tell Chloe this?"Cynthia Rose asked

"No, she was enjoying herself I wanted her to have fun with her father. Maybe they're right maybe I should back off of Chloe. I mean what life could I give her if we were ever to get married you know. I make Minimum Wage and she's got her own business. Why should I put her through misery ya know. What do I have to offer her."Beca sulks

"You love her."Cynthia Rose says Beca looks at her friend.

"That's what you have to offer her. You. Love Her. Look I've known Chloe for a while and if there's one thing I'm sure of its that she doesn't care about materialistic things, or status. She wants to be loved. And Clearly You love her, if you didn't Chloe wouldn't be sticking around. Chloe sees something in you, you may not know what that is but she does and I know Chloe will fight like hell for you. Don't get so down on yourself, Those stuck up rich folks don't know how special you are."Cynthia Rose says

"Chloe Deserves the best. I just don't know if I'm the best for her."Beca says defeated.

The Next Morning Chloe is at BELLAS with Stacie going over the guest list for Friday Night.

"Have we spoken to the liquor Vendors I need them to restock on the Jager we've gone through a full case in a week."Chloe says signing documents handing them back to Stacie.

"The order will be in later today how was the dinner party?"Stacie asked

"It was alright. I felt like Beca was uncomfortable most of the night but that's to be expected right? She met my father for the first time."Chloe says

"Mason Beale is intimidating. I'm sure it was just nerves for Beca."Stacie says

"I hope so."Chloe worries

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"Stacie sits down beside Chloe.

"Stacie, Beca got a glimpse of what my life is like last night, what if she doesn't like what she saw? Because no matter how hard I try to stay away from it. The Business aspect and Shady people that's apart of my life. What if Beca decides she can't handle that? It's so soon but I know in my heart I really love Beca. Losing her now? I don't know if I could handle that."Chloe worries

"Beca's a badass it'll take more than the Posens and your Father to drive her away she's crazy about you. Beca's not going anywhere I'm sure of it."Stacie assures her friend. Chloe smiles and nods trying to ease her own thoughts.

~A couple days later Chloe had not gotten in touch with Beca at all no responds to messages or phone calls it was only on Wednesday that she was able to see Beca because Beca had to set up for that night's DJ shift~

"Beca May I see you in my office please."Chloe says Beca puts her headphones on the side and follows her girlfriend.

"What's up?"Beca casually asked

"What's up? Did you get sucked into a vortex of no cellphone reception? I haven't heard from you in two days."Chloe tries to stay calm.

"I just needed space Chloe."Beca shoves her hands in her pockets

"Space? From what? From Me?"Chloe asked hurt Beca looks at her girlfriend and clears her throat not answering.

"Why would you need space from me?"Chloe asked Beca wants to slam take the door and slam her own body on it the look Chloe was giving her made her heart hurt. A Sad Chloe Beale is not suppose to exist in the world.

"I just...I needed you know time.."Beca says

"Does this have anything to do with the Dinner Party? I thought we had a good time...you said you had fun..you even said you love me."Chloe says confused.

"Which is all true. I do love you Chloe it's just...You and Me. What are we really doing here you know? Are we just wasting time? Because obviously you're going to have to choose between Your Father and the Beale Business Empire or Me and I know how this will go."Beca says

"Are you really saying these words right now?"Chloe crosses her arms.

"I'm being realistic. I'm no stranger to people walking out on me Chloe."Beca explains

"And you think I would? How many times have I told you if I have to choose between you or my Father that I would choose you because I love you and you're IT for me."Chloe says

"But why? WHY would you choose me I'm not worth it! Obviously everyone who knows you thinks that I'm not worthy of being with you so why would you want to be with me."Beca asked

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT!"Chloe yells

"Love isn't always enough."Beca states

"It's enough for me. I don't understand what is happening where is this coming from?"Chloe asked in tears.

"Chloe this is what's best for you."Beca says

"What's best for me?!"Chloe asked now more upset

"Taking a step back from this from us."Beca says

"You know my whole life I've heard that phrase and guess what I'm so sick of it. I'm sick and tired of people assuming they know what's best for me, and the thing is no one has ever asked me what I wanted they just made the decision for me."Chloe says

Beca looks down and grips pant leg tightly.

"I actually have something to fight for now, that was you. But the fact that you're so willingly able to give our relationship up because you think it's BEST FOR ME...I thought you were different. I thought you loved me."Chloe cries the final sentence shoots Beca's head up and she walks over to Chloe holding her face.

"Hey Hey! I do love you I do."Beca says

"So how could you give me up?"Chloe cries

"I..."Beca turns her head. Chloe nods and wipes her tears. Chloe walks over to her desk and presses the intercom button. Seconds later Stacie is in the office and sees Chloe in tears.

"You're in charge tonight Stacie, I have to go."Chloe says Stacie nods and Chloe quickly walks out of her office. Stacie looks over at Beca and slams the door shut then faces her.

"What the hell did you do?"Stacie asked

"I think I just screwed up big time."Beca says

"Ya think!? I've known Chloe for a long time and I've never seen her look so heart brok- DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HER?!"Stacie yells

"No..Not Technically."Beca says

"What the hell does that even mean?"Stacie asked

"I said that maybe we should stop whatever we were doing and just you know take a break...then I said it was what was best for her for us not to continue US."Beca says

"You are an idiot."Stacie says

"Yeah I've been told that."Beca says

"You got a glimpse of what Chloe's father is like, and don't you think that if she's willing to fight for you she has a pretty damn good reason for that? Look. Chloe loves her Dad and defying him is something she's never done, But she's also never loved someone as much as she loves you so to her that outweighs claiming the Throne to her family Business. YOU'RE WORTH IT TO HER. And you know what this is what she was worried about that you wouldn't be able to handle her father and those people she was worried you would leave her and guess what that's exactly what you did."Stacie says

"Shit."Beca says walking right out of the office to find Chloe.

Chloe speeds back to her house slamming the front door she sighs and Mason walks over to her confused. He sees tears in his daughters eyes and has an idea of what happen.

"Baby.."He holds out his arms.

"I don't want to speak to you right now. Excuse me."Chloe walks past her father and up to her room Mason watches her and sighs.

Chloe flops on her bed and holds her teddy bear sobbing feeling her heart breaking.

~With Beca~ Beca got on her motorcycle before she started the engine she dialed Cynthia Rose.

"CR. Dust off your guitar I'm going to pick up as soon as I get there."Beca says

"Is everything okay?"Cynthia Rose asked

"I'm an idiot..."Beca says hanging up she puts her phone away and starts the motorcycle she puts on her helmet and speeds off to Cynthia Rose's house.

*** Chloe managed to cry herself to sleep Mason walks into her room and sits beside her he kisses her cheek and feels it is damp he sighs.

"Honey I know the heartbreak is hard to bare right now but you'll get over it. Love is just an emotion. So is Pain. It's just feelings that change."Mason whispers to his daughter. Suddenly he hears a guitar playing outside of Chloe's window he turns to look outside and he sees Beca standing there. The Music wakes Chloe she sits up and looks around confused.

"Daddy?"She says Mason crosses his arms and Chloe walks behind her opening the window she sees Beca outside on the lawn playing a guitar.

"Beca.."Chloe says confused

 _"What's that playing on the radio, why do I start swaying to and fro_  
 _I have never heard that song before, but if I don't hear it anymore_  
 _It's still familiar to me, sends a thrill right through me_  
 _Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to_

Beca looks up and gives Chloe a slight smile as she sings, Chloe watches Beca and feels her heart pounding she bites her lip and rolls her eyes and gives into what her heart wants. Mason quickly grabs his daughter arm

"You will not go down there."Mason says Chloe looks at her Father then back down at Beca.

 _Those magic changes my heart arranges_  
 _A melody that's never the same, a melody that's calling your name_  
 _It begs you please, come back to me_  
 _Please, return to me, don't go away again, oh make them play again_  
 _The music I wanna hear is once again, you whisper in my ear_  
 _Oh my darling, aha_

Chloe kisses her father's cheek "I love you Daddy, but I also love Beca."Chloe says pulling away from her father's grip and runs downstairs. Mason watches from the window as Chloe walks outside.

 _I'll be waiting by the radio, you'll come back to me someday, I know_  
 _Been so long since our last goodbye, but I'm singin' as I cry_  
 _While the bass is sounding, while the drums are pounding_  
 _Beatings of my broken heart will rise the first place of the charts_

 _Oh my heart arranges, oh those magic changes, oooh yeah_

 _"_ You can sing."Chloe whispers Beca puts the guitar down and chuckles.

"I'm an idiot."Beca says

"A big one."Chloe agrees

"I got freaked out and instead of wanting to fight for us I thought letting you go would be better. Everyone was saying that I wasn't enough for you and I was starting to believe it."Beca says

"Let me be the judge of whether you're good enough for me or not."Chloe says

"Judge away..."Beca says Chloe walks over to her and pulls Beca into a kiss. Beca pulls Chloe close to her during the kiss and they both look at one another.

"You really hurt me..."Chloe whispers

"I'm an idiot."Beca repeats

"Never again."Chloe weakly says

"Not in this lifetime..."Beca nods pulling Chloe back into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**AMAZING IS WHAT YOU GUYS ARE :) I Love the feedback and the reviews! Sorry for the delayed post! Life is crazy sometimes!**

 _Beca's POV "Hi so if you've been following this story you know that this is sort of like Scott Pilgrim Vs The World, instead of battling Ex Boyfriends I have to pretty much battle everyone in Chloe's life who doesn't like me. Which is great because all I want to do is make her happy which is impossible to do if everyone she knows is telling her to dump me. So that is why I am here At the music store coming up with ideas with Cynthia Rose and Luke on how to make these rich snobs in Chloe's life like me._

"Lets just rob a bank that way you'll have a crap load of money."Luke says

"That's a terrible idea Luke."Cynthia Rose shakes her head.

"Not a bad idea honestly seems like the only way they'll ever accept me is if I have a crap load of money. Which is not possible."Beca says as she puts records together on the shelf. They hear the door bell ring and suddenly Jax' laughter fills the store Beca turns around and smiles as Jax hugs her and then runs over to also hug Cynthia Rose and high five Luke.

"Hi Beautiful."Luke jokes as Chloe walks into the music store holding food bags for the workers.

"Hey she's mine."Beca turns to him Chloe sets the bags on the desk "I got Philly cheesestakes for everyone dig in."She says Beca walks over.

"Marry me just Marry me now."Luke falls to her knees.

"Luke you're a great boss but if you keep hitting on my girl I'll hit you."Beca groans everyone laughs and Beca rubs Chloe's back smiling at her.

"Hi."Chloe smiles as Beca leans to kiss her lips.

"Missed you, how was Jax class?"Beca asked

"Show her Jax."Chloe smiles proudly Jax holds up a picture he drew from school and on the picture was stick figures of Beca Chloe and Jax all happy smiling in front of a house. On the drawing was a big bright gold star sticker.

"Teacher gave me big star!"Jax smiles

"That's amazing Jax! Tell you what tonight we'll celebrate with Pizza and going to the movies"Beca smiles

"You hate the movies."Luke interrupts

"Yeah but Jax wants to see Deadpool."Beca shrugs

"Beca he can't see that he's 6!"Chloe frown

"Please Chloe! Deadpool is cool He has a sword!"Jax smiles Chloe rolls her eyes

"We watch it at the drive in."Beca winks at Chloe Cynthia Rose laughs and Jax claps.

As Chloe is helping clean up the mess Beca wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and she kisses her cheek.

"How'd the talk with your father go?"Beca asked Chloe sighs and faces her "He still doesn't approve of us being together which isn't a surprise he gave me the song of "She will never be good enough for you" with a chorus of "Break up with her now now now"Chloe says

"I hate that song."Beca says Chloe frowns as she sits on the counterand Beca strokes her cheek and smiles at her

"Why can't he just be happy for us?"Chloe asked

"I don't know Baby I wish I knew, but as long as your happy with me that's all that matters right?"Beca asked

"I'm very happy with you."Chloe nods

"Then Screw what the others think, we make each other happy."Beca says

"He's my Dad though Bec, he's the only family I really have left and I would LOVE if you two could be in the same room together."Chloe says

"I'll be your family."Beca says Chloe smiles and looks up at her.

"I'll be your family Chloe, I love you. I know In my heart this is it for me. You and Me forever thats what my goal is. Jax and I will be your family if you that's what you want."Beca says

"That sounds pretty amazing."Chloe says nearly in tears as she kisses Beca. Beca kisses her back and smiles their kisses begin to heat up even more when Chloe pulls Beca with her legs and Beca runs her fingers through Chloe's hair Beca bites on Chloe's lower lip and Chloe moans, Beca runs her other hand under Chloe's shirt that's when the cloud of lust clears out of Chloe's brain.

"Mhhm Beca we can't."Chloe says pulling away. Beca gives Chloe an adorable smile and gently pecks her lips.

"We haven't had that talk...you know."Chloe says

"Do we really need to have that talk it's pretty awkward."Beca chuckles Chloe nods in agreement.

"I know but uhm..there's something you need to know about me."Chloe says nervously Beca notices this and places her hand on Chloe's thigh.

"How about I go first?"She asked Chloe nods and listens.

"I've been with Two people in my life, One was back in high school my Senior Year her name was Brie we were each other's first and it was super cliche after Prom. And the second person was a girlfriend of mine during College her name was Mandy she and I broke up after she found out my family was struggling financially she said she didn't want to be dragged down by that drama. And that she didn't want me to be too dependent on her."Beca explains

"What a bitch."Chloe blurts out

"Those were CR's exact thoughts."Beca laughs. Chloe looks down at the floor and smiles at Beca.

"You're turn if you want to tell me..I don't even need names just a number?"Beca smiles reassuringly

"Okay."Chloe says reaching behind her grabbing a pen and a small paper she writes down a number folds the paper and places it in the palm of Beca's hand. Beca laughs at how cute her girlfriend is and she leans to peck her on the lips again.

Beca opens the folded piece of paper and on it was the number 0, Beca raises her eyebrow in confusion then it hits her. Chloe looks at Beca shyly and Beca clears her throat.

"You've...You're a...I mean not that it's a bad thing but uhm."Beca struggles to find her words.

"Yes I'm a Virgin."Chloe confirms

"How? I mean Not how. I mean Well not why either it's just. Have you seen you?"Beca asked

"It's not like I haven't had any offers. Trust me the people I've dated in the past we anything but understanding it's kind of why I ended the relationships with the ones before you. I guess I just wanted to be able to keep this for me you know? Until I was absolutely sure that I was ready to give myself to the person mind body and soul and I haven't felt a rela connection with any of those people that I dated...until now."Chloe says

Beca smiles and pulls Chloe into a passionate kiss. "When you're ready I will be too. I love you so much."Beca whispers

"I love you too Baby."Chloe wraps her arms around Beca holding her close.

~At Beale's Business Offices~ Mason is going over paper work for his businesses when Sterling walks in smiling.

"What are you so smug about?"Mason asked

"I believe our daughters will end up together by the end of the month."Sterling says

"What are you talking about?"Mason asked

"Let's just say that I have come up with a full proof plan to break up your daughter's rebellious relationship."Sterling says going over to the liquor desk and pouring two glasses of whisky. Mason looks at Sterling suspiciously and they clink their glasses together.

~At the Park~ Aubrey is sitting down looking at the Lake in deep thought she sighs running her fingers through her hair.

"Here Barbie."Stacie says handing Aubrey a Hello Kitty Popsicle . Aubrey turns to Stacie in confusion and Stacie smiles sitting down eating her own Popsicle.

"What is this?"Aubrey asked

"It's Ice cream shaped as a Cartoon Character. The Vendor gave me two so here you go."Stacie shrugs.

"Uhm this alone has like 800 grams of sugar.."Aubrey says

"Do me a favor? Shut up and eat it."Stacie says Aubrey blushes and nods.

"Why are you in such deep thought? Let me guess Chloe turned you down again?"Stacie smiles

"I think I just did something terrible and I can't believe I agreed to it."Aubrey says

"NO offense but you don't seem like the type to take orders from anyone."Stacie says

"Not unless the order is coming from my father."Aubrey looks down. Stacie frowns and looks at her sympathetically.

"Come on."She says

"Where are we going?"Aubrey asked

"Just shut up and come with me, Fat Amy Cynthia Rose and I are going to teach kids how to sing and you're going with me you need to lighten up so let's go."Stacie says pulling Aubrey with her as she holds her hand. Aubrey looks down and their hands and can't help but smile. They enter the building filled with children and Aubrey is amazed at how many people are here Cynthia Rose was playing the piano and Amy was on the floor doing some dance as a fish.

"A day here will make you forget about all of your problems."Stacie says "Come on you can help me teach Mina how to dance."Stacie pulls Aubrey toward the small blonde.

A couple hours into teaching the children Stacie has seen Aubrey laugh and actually enjoy herself she smiled and during break She walks over and hands Aubrey a cookie,

"You guys just volunteer to help these kids?"Aubrey asked

"Yeah every week, a while back Chloe and I started this organization where we help children feel less lonely and find an inspiration. CR and Amy both have a musical background and I love to dance so we started a program where we teach local kids how to just be free and have fun. Not feel like they're alone."Stacie explains.

"Amazing...I would have never thought to help the community like that."Aubrey says

"You're too worried about making millions. You can do a lot of good if you really want to"Stacie says holding Aubrey's hand.

"Look at that."Amy whispers to Cynthia Rose. Cynthia Rose turns around and sees Aubrey and Stacie holding hands.

"What the hell, what is going on there?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Seems like Boobs is warming up to the Barbie Hilter."Amy says

"I don't trust her."Cynthia Rose says

"Neither do I, but if Stacie can give her a chance we should too right?"Amy asked

"I just have a bad feeling about her."Cynthia Rose says

"I say we give her a chance."Amy says Cynthia Rose watches Aubrey and Stacie and still feels an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

~At BELLAS~ Beca is arranging her DJ equipment when a bald man wearing sunglasses walks into the club and looks around.

"Sorry Chloe ran out to buy dinner she'll be back in 20."Beca says

"I'm here looking for Rebeca Mitchell."He says

"That would be me."Beca says

"Ah, I'm Nigel Woods. Producer for Lighthouse Entertainment I hear your a big shot DJ here. I want you to work for me. "Nigel says

"Wha-What?"Beca asys

"You've got a talent I want to see how you do in a real studio with real artist, what do you say?"Nigel asked

"I say I'm speechless...Let me think it over?"Beca asked

"Sure heres my card."Nigel says walking out of the club Beca looks at the club shocked at this offer this was a big deal but how did he hear about her she's only been Dj'ing for BELLAS for a month.

Nigel walks out of the club and answers his phone. "I offered her a chance to work for me gave her the card and everything. she looked shocked which was expected but I think she'll accept the chance to work with a big shot music producer."Nigel laughs

"Good. Once she calls you to accept let Aubrey know. I want you to make Beca work long nights got it. No Mercy. Don't let up her work load."

"Yes sir."Nigel hangs up.

Sterling smiles as he hangs up the phone and turns the Mason "My Plan has now begun. The Beale and Posen business empire will be One. Sooner than we think."Sterling smiles. Mason looks at his friend and looks at the photo of his daughter on his desk he touches it and begins to feel guilty.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I've told you all how amazing you are right? I love the reviews my heart grows 10X every time I read one!_** ** _sorry for the delay it was my birthday this weekend and I was at Coachella! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

Chloe walks into the Club holding a bag of take out when she smiles and sees her girlfriend sitting at the table.

"Hi Baby I got us taco bell I know you love them."Chloe smiles proudly Beca looks at her girlfriend and holds her tightly.

"Whoa Baby. Hi. I was only gone 20 minutes."Chloe says

"Something completely unexpected just happened."Beca says

"You fell in love with me? Babe I already knew that we had that heartfelt revelation a couple weeks ago."Chloe winks at her her girlfriend.

"Chloe."Beca frowns trying to be serious Chloe turns around and wraps her arms around Beca's waist pecking her lips then nodding for her to continue.

"This Dude Nigel Something, Came by here I thought he was looking for you because he was in a douchy leather suit but he said he was looking for me because he wants to hire me for his production company."Beca recaps the story. Chloe's eyes widen as Beca shows her the business card.

"Lighthouse Entertainment...That doesn't sound familiar at all are they new?"Chloe asked

"Probably up and coming Production companies are always being built every year. So what do you think should I say yes? Because if I do my work load here would have to be less meaning you have to find another DJ and Jax..."Beca stops when Chloe shuts her up with a kiss.

"You and Jax are staying with Cynthia Rose and if I'm not able to watch him She and Amy are more than willing to help out, as for finding another DJ I can just ask Donald to Dj on the nights you're not here it's no big deal. Beca if you want to take this job do it. It seems like an amazing opportunity."Chloe smiles

"We'd spend less time together..."Beca worries

"As long as you make time for me that's all I ask, send me a dirty text message once in a while too while you're at work."Chloe smiles Beca blushes and smiles at Chloe.

"I love you, I just can't believe this is happening to me. Babe I've dreamed of being in a recording studio helping artist make unique sounds my entire life and it's because of you that this is all happening.'Beca says

"No it's because of you're amazing talent that this is happening. Beca you're phenomenal it's time the world found that out as well."Chloe says

~At The Hotel Aubrey is looking at the photo from the Volunteer center of her Stacie and the little girl they were mentoring that day. Aubrey couldn't help but smile suddenly her hotel door is slammed open she looks up and sees her father walking in~

"How did you even get a keycard to my suite?"Aubrey asked turning the picture face down on the desk.

"I'm Sterling Posen nothing is impossible for me. Where have you been for the past 3 hours. You haven't be answering your cellphone."He crosses his arms.

"I was handling business what is it that you wanted?"Aubrey asked

"The plan is in full affect. Nigel has agreed to accept Beca into his dingy Production company and bury her in meaningless work so that she and Chloe have no time to spend together and ultimately they will break up because of not being able to see one another."Sterling smiles

"Nigel must have asked for a hefty amount."Aubrey says

"Two Hundred Fifty thousand but that's chump change to us. If we manage to get you into any association with the Beale Clan consider that a small price to pay for the big investment we will secure for a life time."Sterling says

"Father What if this doesn't work."Aubrey says

"You're doubting my intelligence?"He asked

"No I'm not but I'm also not doubting those two ladies affections for one another. Everyone has been saying they've never seen Chloe so happy before and if there's one thing I have learned over the years about Chloe Marie Beale it's that she fights for the people she loves."Aubrey says

"Don't buy into that Propaganda. Love fades away everyone knows this. Love is not a source of stability or income or even safety. Chloe will realize this the hard way. And when she does You will be the one to convince that marrying you is the best choice. Surely you can do that."Sterling says.

"I'm not sure I want to."Aubrey says in her head as she looks at the photo of her and Stacie.

~Back at the Club~ Chloe was going over expenses for the month when Mason walks inside he watches his daughter from the door and he smiles remembering a little girl who loved to sing and dance around him whenever he was busy at the office.

"Dad?...Daddy? What are you doing here?"Chloe asked

"No Beca tonight?"He asked Chloe sighs

"She's gone to check on Jax I'm going to meet them later for dinner. I'd ask you to join us but you seem to dislike my girlfriend and I'd like to keep the peace."Chloe says looking back at her document.

"You know Baby I just..."Mason says

"Want what's best for me yeah yeah yeah I know."Chloe says Mason sits down in front of Chloe and holds her hand.

"IF Beca makes you happy then..Whatever issue I have with it is now gone. She seems nice and I just don't want you to get hurt."Mason says

"Beca would never hurt me Daddy. She loves me so much and I'm glad you see that now."Chloe says getting up her hugging her father. Mason hugs her back and again begins to feel the pang of guilt erupting in the pit of his stomach he was a liar. He didn't want his daughter getting hurt yet he is part of a plan to hurt her.

"I'm going to call Beca right now so we can all have dinner together."Chloe smiles excitedly and grabs her cellphone.

Mason takes out his cellphone and texts Sterling "All systems go. Chloe bought that I approve of Beca. You better hope this works Posen."

Chloe is outside almost giddy as she waits for Beca to pick up her phone "Babe I just left you like an hour ago. Are we one of those Clingy couples?"Beca jokes

"Screw you, and Yes we are. Anyways. I have news Beca my Daddy says he approves of you."Chloe squeals

"What?"Beca says sounding confused on the other line.

"He came into the club today and said you seem nice and that whatever feelings he felt before are now gone."Chloe explains

"Chlo I know you love your Dad but he can't be bipolar right? He literally has been telling me since the day I met him that I'm no good for you what the hell changed his mind? OR Why would he change his mind now."Beca asked

"He has had a change of heart, Baby he wants us to be happy."Chloe says

"Chloe I don't know. People like your Dad don't just change the way they see me out of the blue."Beca says

"Beca please let's just have dinner with him please?"Chloe pleads Beca can practically see her girlfriend pouting on the other line and she sighs.

"Alright we'll have dinner with him. I'm still not sure about this sudden change of heart."Beca says

"I love you."Chloe says

"I love you too Baby. See you later."Beca hangs up she looks down at her phone and shakes her head nothing was out of the ordinary right? Maybe Mason had changed his mind about her. Cynthia Rose Stacie and Jax walk into the living room and Jax shows Beca a picture from the Volunteer center.

"Whoa Nice, uhm why the hell is Aubrey Posen in this?"Beca asked

"She helped at the center today. It was nice seeing her act like a human."Stacie smiles proudly.

"Stacie wants to get into The Blonde Hitler's pants."Cynthia Rose laughs Stacie glares at her and Beca looks at her shocked.

"Do you like Posen? Oh come on Stacie. Posen has been set on making my life with Chloe ever since she got here."Beca says

"Her father is forcing her to do that though, Aubrey's different when she's not being controlled like a Robot."Stacie says

"Different how is she less of a bitch?"Beca asked

"I know you have every reason to hate her but I think she's different when she's not forced to do what her father expects her to do."Stacie says

"You might want to tell you best friend aka my girlfriend that you have the hots for Public Enemy Number One."Beca says

"Aubrey's learning to loosen up and once she finally does that'll make her leave Chloe alone."Stacie says

"Stacie Aubrey's whole life seems to be dictated by her Whack Job of a Father. I'm sure you've met him in person the guy is a control freak he wants Aubrey to do his dirty work and Aubrey always does because she can't disappoint Daddy Dearest. She needs to stay away from Chloe not only that she needs to stay away from you guys. Any association with Posen will get us all in trouble."Beca says

"Aubrey's different."Stacie says

"Yeah a different pain in my ass. Come on Jax we have to get ready for dinner at The Beale's "Beca turns to face Jax.

"She's wrong about Aubrey"Stacie says

"She's not, Aubrey's been set on ruining the Bechloe relationship. What if you're just part of her plan?"Cynthia Rose asked Stacie sits down and begins to think about what Beca and Cynthia Rose have said.

~At The Beale Mansion Chloe is helping set up for dinner when the door bell rings~ "Maria could you answer the door please I'm going to get the chicken out of the oven."Chloe Yells

"Yes Madam Beale."She says opening the front door. Beca smiles at the Maid and Jax giggles and smiles.

"Wassup Maria."Beca says handing her a single flower

"Hola Ms. Mitchell Madam Beale is in the kitchen go ahead. Hola Mr. Jax"She says

"I drew you a picture!"Jax holds up a drawing he did for his new friend Maria smiles and Beca walks into the kitchen. She sees Chloe taking something out of the oven then Chloe burns her hand.

"Damn it."Chloe pouts Beca sticks the flower in her back pocket and she walks over to Chloe pulling her hand and kisses her.

"Hi."Chloe frowns Beca walks her over to the sink and turns on the faucet letting cold water come out she places Chloe's finger under it and smiles at her girlfriend as she rubs her back.

"Thank You."Chloe says Beca leans and kisses her lips Chloe pushes Beca up against the sink and the kisses become more needy and demanding. Beca begins to slide her hand up Chloe's shirt when they hear someone clear their throat.

"AHEM." Beca pulls away and blushes Chloe closes her eyes and smiles at her girlfriend.

"Ms. Mitchell welcome to my home please refrain from sucking my daughter's face."He says Beca nods

"Hello Mr. Beale Thanks for having me for dinner, I brought my brother Jax I hope that's alright with you."Beca says

"Jax?"Mason asked Chloe nods

"Beca takes care of her 6 year old Brother Jax where is the little guy?"Chloe asked

"He's showing Maria the drawing he made for her."Beca smiles curiosity enters Mason and he turns the corner and sees a precious little boy smiling and laughing with the Maid.

Mason smiles and notices something is a bit off with Jax. Beca can almost tell what Mr. Beale is thinking.

"Jax was diagnosed with Autism when he was 2."Beca says Mason looks at the young lady and Beca shoves her hands in her pockets.

"He's got special needs and I do what I can to make sure he has everything his needs. Our Dad is a drunk ever since he lost his business and Mom well she left us so it's just Him and I...and Chloe."Beca says

"You're remarkable to take care of your brother like this."Mason says

"I'll do everything I can for the people I love."Beca says

"We have that in common."Mason says watching as Chloe makes her way to Jax and hugs him tightly.

"You're not so bad Mitchell...maybe My Daughter is right in choosing you."Mason says extending his hand

"I would hope so."Beca smiles

"You two gonna stop having a moment or what? Dinner is ready"Chloe yells at them

"You go on I need to make a phone call."Mason says Beca nods and follows everyone into the dining room. Mason takes out his cellphone and dials Sterling Posen.

"I want to rethink this whole plan...Chloe's Happy with Beca. I don't want you to continue what you planned up."Mason says

"Mason what are you talking about."Sterling says

"I want Chloe to be happy and she's happy with Beca. Lets leave her alone. My daughter's happiness is a great deal to me, and Beca has proven herself worthy to be with my daughter. Call it Off Sterling."Mason hangs up.

Sterling Posen looks at his cellphone shocked but he shakes his head, "Sorry Mason but I want part of your Business empire. And I'll get it one way or another."Sterling says slamming his fist.

"Nigel it's Mr. Posen, Plan B. Mason got soft I knew he would so let's speed up this process my way. Remember be smart about it."Sterling says hanging up smirking as he sips his whiskey.

"I will always win."Sterling says


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay I was reading some reviews and it got a bit intense with readers about the subject of Jax' autism. I have a cousin who is autistic he's 9 years old and he's just a joy to be around he has a disability but that doesn't stop him from being able to enjoy life and other people. Yes some days are better than others and he has his tantrums but for this story I focus on my cousin's positive outlook on life thats what I have been inspired to write for Jax's character. We all have our own opinions so lets just be respectful okay! :) Continuing on to the story it's about to get intense.**_

Jax is opening his mouth as Beca feeds him some vegetables Chloe's hearts melts at the scene and Mason smiles at the siblings he was very wrong about Beca. If she could do anything in her power to care for her baby brother, Beca would certainly do anything in her power to make sure Chloe was happy.

"You know we have a trampoline in the back. Jax might love to play on that."Mason smiles Chloe smiles widely and kisses her father's cheek.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Daddy! What do you say Mitchells?" Chloe asked Jax smiles and claps and Beca laughs nodding in agreement.

"JUMPY YAY!"Jax yells Chloe laughs and Beca smiles at her little brother messing up his hair.

~Outside in The Beale's Backyard~ Chloe and Beca are laying down on the hammock watching as Maria and Jax jump up and down on the trampoline.

"You have a trampoline...why do you need one?"Beca laughs Chloe shrugs "It was a spur of the moment purchase I originally wanted this in my room."Chloe says Beca laughs and turns to face her girlfriend.

"Are things finally going the way they should be?"Beca asked Chloe hums and nods her response.

"I don't think we'll have any problems for the rest of our lives."Chloe says

"Now you just jinxed us! Quick say something else."Beca fake panics Chloe laughs and pulls the brunette's face to hers as she kisses her lips.

"I love you very much."Chloe mumbles Beca's heart flutters and Beca smiles.

"I love you too Baby. I can not wait for us to finally just start being happy."Beca says Chloe kisses her lips again and cuddles her as they watch Jax enjoying his time on the trampoline.

~The next couple of days Beca had been working for Nigel at Lighthouse Entertainment Nigel was actually impressed at how knowledgeable Beca was with music and beats and chord progressions it was all amazing to him. She knew more that his staff and he was very impressed with her and how well the music came out. He was so impressed that he had been ignoring Sterling's phone calls~

"This is off the hook Mitchell, I gotta say this is the best mix I've heard it's fresh it's edgy and I think artists are going to line up to get this on their tracks."Nigel nods in approval.

"Actually we have one...Jessie J wants to try and add it to her new song I hope you don't mind but I asked her to come to the studio so we could see how it would go with her song."Beca says

"You got my small ass company a big time celebrity who wants to use your mix in her song."Nigel asked

"Yeah Uhm my girlfriend Chloe she owns that hot club BELLAS and Jessie J was there one night and Chloe played this mix and Jessie wants to use it since it's new and stuff. If it's not okay then..."Beca says

"No this is amazing we're gonna get paid so much money for this! You're a great investment Beca Mitchell. Because of you we're gonna go places."Nigel smiles Beca smiles proudly and gets back to work Nigel's cellphone begins to ring and he looks down it says "SP" On it he quickly decline the call and walks over to Beca as she plays him what she's been working on.

~Posen business office~ "Good for nothing piece of trash."Sterling slams his cellphone

"Father you have an appointment with Claire, what are you upset about?"Aubrey asked

"That punk Nigel has been ignoring every attempt I have made to check up on him and his progress with Beca. I need to know she's suffering and I can't know that if he doesn't answer my damn calls!"Sterling slams his fist on the table.

"Father Mason Beale called off this operation, why bother going through with it?"Aubrey asked

"I have plans for us Aubrey. Plans that include The Beale's Money."Sterling says

"We already have so many business profits. Maybe we should just leave them alone."Aubrey tries to convince her father.

"You want me to leave them alone.."Sterling repeats

"I think it's best for all of us. We can focus on the business and deals we have now rather than wasting our time on this."Aubrey says

Sterling sips his whiskey and sits down "Fine. I'll leave Beca alone."Sterling says

"Thank you. Now Claire is down stairs."Aubrey says and leaves his office

"Seems I'll have to do everything myself."Sterling says.

~Chloe is at Jax's school waiting for him to be out so she can take him to get ice cream as soon as the school's door opens as soon as Jax sees Chloe he quickly runs into her arms and hides his face in her red hair.~

"Whoa Hi Buddy..."Chloe pats the 6 year old's back to calm him down and she looks at his teacher and the Teacher smiles

"Jax had a bit of a rough day today in class. He couldn't focus on coloring or even the nursery rhymes today."He says Chloe nods and looks at Jax's face who is frowning the frown reminded her so much of Beca.

"Jax Sweetie how about we go for some ice cream? Is that okay? We can get the green one you like."Chloe asked Jax nods and he lays his head on her shoulder.

Chloe brings Jax into her Mercedes Benz and sits him in the back she hands him his teddy bear and Jax smiles widely as he hugs the bear with all of his might. As Chloe is driving her phone rings she smiles and hits the bluetooth button.

"Baby You're on speaker phone say Hi Jax."Chloe says

"BECA!"Jax yells on the other line Beca laughs "Hey Jax how was school?"Beca asked Jax frowns again and turns his head back to his bear.

"Uhm Chlo?"Beca says

"Jax had a rough time at school his teacher said he couldn't really focus. So I decided to treat my favorite Little guy to Ice Cream."Chloe Winks in the rearview mirror.

"Im jealous...look I get out early today I was thinking I could cook you a romantic dinner?"Beca asked

"You can cook?"Chloe laughs

"Well I have impressive Microwave and Oven skills...and Digiorno pizza is pretty classy you know."Beca says

Chloe laughs "Sounds like a date I love you."

"Love you too and You too Jax eat an extra big scoop for me!"Beca says before hanging up.

"You and your girlfriend are serious huh."Nigel says

"I know everyone thinks I'm not able to give her a life she really deserves, or thinks that I can't take care of her but all I want is to be worthy of her. and I know I she loves me, I love her too more than I ever loved anyone in my life. I have no problem working hard in order to give her the life she deserves. I want to give her an amazing life. Because I just want her."Beca smiles

"I've known Chloe Beale for a long time and I think she's definitely in the right place with you."Nigel says Beca looks at him confused.

"How do you know Chloe? When you and I first met at the Club you said you hadn't ever met her, that you were just looking for me."Beca says Nigel takes off his sunglasses and sighs. Beca stands up and looks at him.

"Who the hell are you. And how do you know my girlfriend?"Beca asked getting upset.

"Okay have a seat you and I are going to have a talk and I will be completely honest."Nigel says Beca listens and holds her hands together so she doesnt end up hitting Nigel.

"I was originally hired to get you into my production company and make your life a living hell."Nigel says

"Who hired you."Beca says

"Sterling Posen."Nigel says

"Son of a bitch."Beca grinds her teeth.

"The plan was. Get you to work here pour a million of jobs on you so you would never be able to see Chloe and that eventually it would end your relationship together."Nigel says

"So why put a hault to your plan?"Beca asked

"Your a musically genius Beca. And I am a business man trying to get Lighthouse Entertainment a break in the big music Industry and your talent can get this business there. I know it's a slime ball move as to why I first hired you but I did it as a favor to Sterling Posen he knew my father and he was able to pay for my college tuition when I couldn't so I owed him a lot and when it came time that he needed a favor I said Yes. I am truly sorry. But now my intentions for you are real and true. I want you to be apart of this company I want you to be a main producer no strings attached."Nigel says

"I should hate you but it's not like Record Producers are lining up asking me to work for them. So I'm In. But the second that I hear Posen is involved in anything or cooking up something else I'm out."Beca says

"There is one thing.."Nigel says Beca listens

"Mason wanted out of this deal...he actually told Sterling to forget about this whole scheme..but Sterling had a Plan B."Nigel says

"What the hell was Plan B..."Beca asked

"Sterling knew Mason would have a change of heart he called Mason a Coward in the sense that he could never follow through with a good idea...Beca Sterling Posen's plan B targets Chloe."Nigel reveals.

~As they exit the Ice Cream Shop Chloe is holding Jax's hand as he is finishing up his cone she smiles glad that she was able to turn Jax's frown into a smile once they get into her car Jax pulls Chloe close and hugs her.~

"Thank You Chlo"Jax smiles Chloe kisses her cheek and finishes buckling him up before getting into the drivers seat and heading to her house.

As they drive Chloe looks in her rearview mirror and sees a black BMW driving fairly close to her she switches lanes and as she glances the car is still following her. While turning The Black BMW bumps Chloe's bumper Jax cries in shock.

"Hang on Jax."Chloe says speeding up her car the BMW follows her and slams the side of Chloe's car.

"Chlo!"Jax cries panicking.

"I know Baby I'm trying to lose him."Chloe says The BMW hits Chloe's car again sending Chloe straight into a light post. Jax cries and struggles in his seat he looks forward and sees Chloe unconscious hovered over her steering wheel. Jax begins to cry suddenly car begins to ring ,The Bluetooth in Chloe's car is activated so it automatically picks up the call.

"Chloe where are you? Hello?"Beca says

"BECA!"Jax cries. The Sound of Jax's voice alarms Beca "Jax where's Chloe?"She asked

"Chlo hurt there's blood! Help Beca! Help!"Jax cries

"Jax where are you can you tell me where you are."Beca asked

"I don't know we got Ice Cream, car hit us. So scary Help Beca Help Chlo bleeding."Jax cries Beca's heart breaks knowing her brother can't help Chloe.

"Jax I'll be right there okay."Beca says Nigel looks at Beca concerned.

"Call Chloe's Father tell her everything you know about this plan B."Beca says grabbing her helmet and running out the door.

Beca rides her motorcycle she speeds past the ice cream parlor and goes about 10 miles down she sees Chloe's red Mercedes Benz and an ambulance had pulled up next to the car she quickly stops her motorcycle and runs over to the paramedic carrying Jax

"He's my brother!"Beca yells The Paramedic He stops and nods in understanding. Beca kneels down and sees the boy is shaken up Jax holds on to Beca and cries.

"The driver how is she?"Beca asked

"She's unconscious for the most part he have to get her to the hospital now are you Wife?"He asked

"Yeah I am"Beca says

"You can ride with us."He says Beca nods carrying Jax with her as she sits beside Chloe.

"Will Chlo be okay Beca?"Jax sniffles

"She has to be Buddy, I don't know what I would do if she isn't."Beca says

~At Posen Business office~ Mason storm into Sterling's business Meeting "Sir I tried to stop him."The receptionist say Sterling looks at Mason confused.

"Mason I am busy."He says civilly.

"You went through with your plan when I specifically told you not to! I told you to leave my daughter and Beca alone!"Mason yells

"Excuse me I am meeting with important people here Mason. This nonsense can wait."Sterling says

"Mr. Beale calm down."Aubrey tries to reason with him

"Sterling! I told you to leave them alone. I was clear about that. Leave my daughter alone. Do you understand."Mason says in a threatening tone. Before Sterling can respond Mason's cellphone rings.

"Beca?...What? When, What hospital? I'll be right there."Mason says

"Mr. Beale what's happened?"Aubrey asked standing up.

"Chloe's been in a car accident."Mason says quickly running out of the room.

"Back to the topic at hand."Sterling smirks a bit.

"Did you have something to do with Chloe's accident?"Aubrey asked

"Aubrey this is not the time."Sterling says

"Answer the question father."Aubrey says Sterling sighs "No idiotic questions during the business meetings."Sterling says

"You're a Monster, I can't believe you would do this. I have never been more ashamed to be your daughter than right now. I resign as my position for Posen Enterprise."Aubrey says getting up and leaving the meeting. Sterling watches his daughter walk out on his and he looks at the confused group of people in front of him.

Mason goes into the hospital and sees Beca and Jax "No word yet Chloe's still in surgery."Beca says Mason looks down at Jax who is holding a Teddy Bear.

"Jax was in the car with her when this happened he said a Black BMW kept hitting Chloe's car until she was forced into a Light post. Nigel thinks Sterling Posen did this...his plan B was to target Chloe."Beca says

"I know this looks bad on my part but Beca I called this whole thing off...I didn't know Sterling was so.."Mason says

"Evil. No kidding when I see him I'm going for blood."Beca says

"There's something we can agree on."Mason says


	11. Chapter 11

Beca is in the waiting room rubbing her forehead waiting for the Doctors to come out with information on Chloe. As Beca sighs the instant smell of coffee fills her nose Beca opens her eyes and she sees Aubrey holding a cup of coffee in front of her.

'No Thanks."Beca declines.

'You've been awake for nearly 12 hours you should drink this. It's also a peace offering."Aubrey says. Beca accepts the coffee and Aubrey sits beside her.

"My whole life My Father always told me he wanted a son to pass down his legacy to. And when my Mother had me obviously he was nothing but disappointed. So as I grew up I made a vow to myself to be as worthy of holding his father's Family name as any son would be. But time and time again he would just be disappointed in my every triumph I've had it would never be good enough for him. So that's sort of why I am the way I am."Aubrey says

"No Offence but your father is a dick."Beca says

"None Taken."Aubrey nods in agreement.

"This doesn't make us friends okay. You basically tried to steal my girlfriend from me the whole time you've been in town so excuse me if I'm still a little sketched out at the idea of us having a chat right now. Also your father did this to her."Beca says

"My father is many things. But I did not know he would be capable of harming someone. Let alone the daughter of a supposed Friend."Aubrey says she turns to Beca who's leg won't stop bouncing up and down.

"You're really scared to lose Chloe , aren't you?"Aubrey asked

"I'm terrified. I just got her in my life. We've been talking about the future and romantic crap like that. Chloe's my future if anything happens to her I just. I don't know okay."Beca says looking down at the ground.

"For Chloe Beale?"The Doctors says Mason hangs up the phone and walks over to the Doctor

"I'm her father."He says

"Sir your daughter has mild head trauma from hitting the steering wheel, she has some stitches above the eyebrow. She's very lucky there was no internal bleeding near her brain the impact she had could have caused that but she's very fortunate."He says

"So is she awake can we see her?"Beca asked anxiously

"She's still unconscious which is common she should be awake in if not 5 than 8 hours. I'll be observing from time to time just let us know when she's awake."He says

"Thank You Doctor."Mason says shaking his hand.

"Mr. Beale you go first I guarantee you if I see Chloe first I won't vacate the room."Beca says Mason nods and pats her on the back

"There's my sunshine."Mason smiles sitting down in the chair beside Chloe and kisses her forehead.

"Oh Sweetie this is all my fault, I never should have agreed to let Sterling into our lives. I promise Sweetie Daddy will take care of this. Sterling won't get away with harming you. He'll regret the day he ever hurt you. Things will be different, I won't be busy with The Business I'll spent time with you and we'll act like a real family. I need you to fight. Daddy needs his little girl."Mason says

~In the Waiting area~ Beca Jax Aubrey Cynthia Rose and Stacie are all comforting Jax since he also wants to make sure Chloe is alright.

"He must have been so scared."Stacie sadly says looking at the 6 year old.

"He's definitely shaken up. He couldn't help Chloe when she was hurt and he really wanted to help."Beca says as she watches Jax color with Cynthia Rose.

"And your Demon of a father did this to her. Yet you have the audacity to be here?"Stacie asked

"Stacie, Aubrey had nothing to do with this."Beca says

"Im sure she was aware her father was planning something."Stacie says

"I didn't know he would take it to this level Stacie. Don't you think if I did I would have stopped him."Aubrey says

"No I don't think you would have."Stacie replies

"Stacie I'm not evil I would never want anyone to get hurt because of a business venture."Aubrey says sincerely

"No but you play Minion to your father so you probably knew something suspicious was up and failed to mention that to anyone!"Stacie yells

"I would never hurt you or Chloe."Aubrey says

"You and your father have already hurt Chloe." Stacie fires back.

"Guys enough! We're here for Chloe remember have your argument outside."Cynthia Rose scolds. Stacie crosses her arms and Aubrey looks down in shame.

"Chlo!"Jax yells pointing Beca looks at him confused and turns in the direction his hand in pointing.

"Whoa..She looks exactly like Chloe but older."Cynthia Rose says A woman with red hair just like Chloe and is maybe a few inches shorter walks into the hospital with a concerned look on her face.

"That's Chloe's Mom.."Stacie says walking over to Former Mrs. Beale

"Mrs. Uhm Ms...Former Beale, Sorry I don't know what to call you. It's lovely to see you back."Stacie says

"Stacie you can call me Janine, where is Chloe is she alright?"She worries

"She's stable. Uhm Ms. Uhm Woman who looks exactly like my girlfriend."Beca stands up

"Girlfriend?"Janine asked looking to Stacie.

"Beca Mitchell, I've been dating your daughter for over 2 months now."Beca introduces herself.

"I'm Janine Helman, Chloe's mother."She says

"Beca you can go in..."Mason exits the room and stops when he sees his ex Wife.

"Chloe has an unexpected Guest."Beca says as she and Jax walk into the Private room.

"Janine what are you doing here."Mason says unimpressed.

~IN Chloe's private room Beca points to the seat beside Chloe "Jax sit right there okay."Beca says Jax nods and climbs into the seat. Beca sits on the side of the bed and gently holds Chloe's hand.

"Hi Beautiful. You gave us a one hell of a scare. The Doctors say you'll gonna be alright you just need to wake up. I know Sterling was the one who did this to you, and I plan on making him regret the day he ever chose to mess with us. I love you Baby. Jax over here was super brave he's the reason I was able to get to you so fast."Beca says On Cue Jax stands up and climbs over Beca's lap to look at Chloe.

"Wake up...Wakey!"Jax shakes Chloe.

"She's resting Buddy. She'll come back to us. She has to."Beca whispers as she strokes Chloe's hand.

~Back in the lobby~

"I got a phone call from the hospital that my Baby was in an accident."Janine says

"Phone call..how did. Oh You're still Chloe's emergency contact number. Everything is fine Janine you can leave to your farm boy now."Mason says

"I won't leave until I see my daughter."Janine says

"You lost all rights to call Chloe that when you left us."Mason says

"Do you forget you're the one who cheated on me with your Secretary."Janine says

"Mr. Beale I don't mean to interupt this is better than the lame soap opera this hospital has on the TV in the Waiting Lobby but um. You're causing a scene."Stacie says

"She's still my daughter Mason."Janine says

"Fine. You can see her."Mason says

Beca and Jax and finishing up in Chloe's room when Chloe's Mother walks inside Beca turns her head and simply watches Chloe's Mom's eyes fill with tears she sobs as she leans down and kisses' Chloe's forehead.

Beca leans down to Jax and whispers for him to go out and play with Cynthia Rose and Stacie in the Waiting Lobby Jax nods kissing Beca's cheek and going outside. Beca stands up and hands Chloe's mother a tissue.

"How long has it been since you've seen Chloe?"Beca asked

"6 years...last time I saw her was during her High School Graduation."She sobs

"No offense but why come now?"Beca asked

"Pardon Me?"Janine asked

"I don't mean to be rude but from what very little Chloe's has told me about you it sort of seems like you don't have a relationship with your daughter. And I'm sure Chloe's been really sick at least once or twice in the 6 years you two haven't spoken to one another so my question for you is Why Now...why are you here now?"Beca asked

"She's my Daughter."Janine says

"She's also Mason's Daughter and He's a pain in the ass sometimes but He's always been there for her."Beca says

"You don't know this family's story."Janine says

"I know enough, I know that you left your daughter to be with someone else."Beca says

"Chloe Chose to stay with her father."Janine exclaims

"That doesn't mean that her MOTHER should have stayed away from her."Beca says Before either can say another Word they hear a faint noise of someone clearing their throat. Both Women turn around and see Chloe's eye slowly begin to open.

Beca smiles and Chloe's wander to her girlfriend and she is surprised to see her mother there.

"Hi Sweetie."Janine smiles Chloe looks over at Beca and ignores her Mom "Water."She whispers Beca grabs Chloe a bottle of water and opens it for her holding it to her mouth.

"Hi You."Beca combs her fingers through her hair.

"Hi Baby sorry if I scared you."Chloe says

"Just don't make a habit of it, uhm I'm gonna go get your Doctor.."Beca says

"Stay.."Chloe holds Beca's arm keeping her in place Beca nods and kisses her lips then turns to her Mother.

"The Doctor told us to Alert them when Chloe woke up ."Beca says Janine nods and walks outside.

"What is she doing here?"Chloe asked

"She's still your Emergency Contact on your Medical Records. The Hospital Called her."Beca explains Chloe begins to feel very uncomfortable but when she sees the sadness in Beca's eyes she reaches up to hold her face.

"I'm okay now, I'm safe."Chloe says Beca kisses the palm of Chloe's hand and gives her a weak smile.

"I think it's safe to say your Benz is completely wrecked."Beca jokes Chloe giggles and nods

"I wanted a new car anyways."Chloe says Beca leans her forehead against Chloe's being cautious of her head wound.

"I love you. Please don't leave me."Beca whispers. Chloe nods and kisses Beca's lips.

Mason is speaking to The Police Officer when he sees his Ex Wife walking outside getting a Doctor.

"What's happening?"Mason asked Janine

"Chloe is awake."Janine says Mason smiles and The Police officer nods

"We can get a statement from her when she's ready."He says Mason nods and faces his Ex Wife.

"Chloe's girlfriend seems very feisty..She asked me what brought me here to see my daughter after all of these years."Janine says

"I'm wondering the same thing. Beca is good for Chloe she protects her from people when she feels like they are going to hurt Chloe."Mason says

"Where was she when this accident happened? If Beca is meant to protect our daughter why wasn't she protected and where were you in all of this?"Janine asked

'Don't stand there and accuse me of anything. Unlike YOU I have been there for Chloe."Mason says

"And look how well that's worked out she's in the hospital Mason! Why do I have a feeling that it's because of You."Janine says Mason stays quiet and clenches his fists.

"Chloe should have gone with me and you know it."Janine says

"No. You never should have made our Daughter feel like she was abandoned."Mason counters back and walks away.

"Well Chloe your vital signs are all Normal, No bones have been broken you're probably going to be sore for a week and you got some stitches from hitting your head so hard on the steering wheel but all things considered you are very lucky and you are one hell of a fighter."The Doctor smiles

"I have a lot to come back to."Chloe winks at Beca who smiles at her

"We're gonna keep you over night just as a precaution I'm sure by tomorrow you can be discharged."The Doctor smiles and walks away Beca notices Chloe's face frown when he says those words.

"Hey you should be happy you don't have to be stuck here."Beca says

"It's safe here."Chloe whispers. Beca holds Chloe's hands and kisses the back of them.

"Your Dad's been on the Phone with everyone on the Police force here in Atlanta. They're gonna find that driver and Find out why he did what he did."Beca says

"That car wasn't stopping though Bec, whoever it was. Their intention was to hurt me maybe not even hurt me maybe even Kill me. What if they come back."Chloe panics

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Nothing is going to happen to you I promise. Okay."Beca says Chloe nods and Beca lays beside Chloe and kisses the top of her head.

~Posen Business Offices~ Aubrey makes her way to her father's office but stops when she hears him speaking to someone.

"Jake you need to disappear, lay low for a few weeks stay out of the streets and get a new car do whatever you need to do to get out of Atlanta. I'm sure by now the Police have your License Plate Numbers and are looking for you."Sterling says handing Jake an envelope of money.

"What are you gonna do now. They know you're the one who's behind this."Jake says

"They can't prove what's not there. As far as anyone else knows I'm Sterling Posen Business Tycoon. Mason and his Daughter's Pest of a girlfriend will try to prove I did this which they can't because you'll be long gone from here."Sterling says

"No Problem Boss."Jake says leaving the office.

Aubrey quickly hides in the corner she snaps a Photo of Jake on her cellphone. Sterling is on his way out when he sees his daughter standing there.

"Aubrey...how long have you been standing there."He asked

"I just got here. I wanted us to have lunch."Aubrey lies

"After you resignation from the company you want to have a casual lunch."Sterling asked confused

"You are still my father and You forget to eat when I don't remind you so shall we?"Aubrey asked Sterling nods and follows his daughter. Aubrey sends the photo to Stacie typing the words "His name is Jackson I overheard him and my Father talking about the Beales tell Mason ASAP"

~Back in Chloe's Room Chloe is resting while Stacie is watching her as she does her nails Janine walks inside.~

"Hi Baby."Janine says Chloe slowly opens her eyes and sees her Mother.

"Mom."Chloe says Stacie watches the two and sits quietly watching to make sure Chloe's heart rate doesn't shoot up.

"Hi Baby I'm glad you're awake."She smiles

"What are you doing here?"Chloe asked

"I heard you got hurt."Janine says

"You shouldn't be here."Chloe says

"Honey you needed me here."Janine says

"No I needed you years ago yet you never bothered to call, write a letter, email, text all these ways you could have been IN my life yet you didn't bother."Chloe begins to weep

"Chloe I'm here now."Janine calmly says

"I don't need you now. You can go now."Chloe says strongly. Janine sighs and kisses Chloe's head before heading out. Beca walks into the room holding food and sees Chloe is upset.

"What happened?"Beca asked handing Stacie the bag of food.

"Her Mom."Stacie whispers Beca sighs and walks over to the bed sitting beside Chloe and wrapping her arms around the red head kissing her cheek and calming her down.

"She shouldn't have come here, after years of her ignoring me why would she come back the second I got hurt."Chloe cries.

"I dont know why Babe..calm down this isn't good for you. What can I do to get you to calm down?"Beca asked wiping her tears

"Never leave me."Chloe holds her tightly.

"That's physically impossible for me to do."Beca whispers. Stacie smiles at the sweet couple she looks down at her cellphone and sees Aubrey sent her a message she opens it and reads it.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca is feeding Chloe soup while Stacie walks outside to Mr. Beale who is on a business call on his cellphone.

"Mr. Beale Aubrey thinks you should see this."Stacie says Mason hangs up his phone call and looks at Stacie's cellphone

"Who is this?"He asked

"I'm not sure but she says he could be important to Chloe's investigation."Stacie says Mason nods they go over to the Police Officer who is in Charge of Chloe's Case.

~Back in Chloe's room~ "Ah Hah! I almost dropped that."Beca laughs as she feeds Chloe a grape.

"You're loving this aren't you."Chloe laughs

"Waiting on you hand and foot? No way Beale this is torture."Beca jokes Chloe laughs but stops holding her head in pain.

"Hey Take it Easy Babe."Beca says gently kissing her forehead

"This sucks, you and i should be having a romantic date. Not being stuck here in this Sterilized room."Chloe frowns

"At least we know the air in here is clean, look we could be in a big dumpster and I would have an incredible time with you. I love you Chloe wherever you are is where I'm meant to be."Beca says Chloe smiles as Beca kisses her hand feeding her another grape.

"So are we gonna talk about your Mom being here or just watch Guiding Light reruns again? Last we left off Susan Lemay was over dosing on Cough medicine."Beca says

"I don't want to see her."Chloe responds.

"Why though? You never really talk about your Mom Babe."Beca says

"In the 10 years she and my father have been separated, My Mom has stopped trying to get in touch with me for 6. After the separation I knew she was upset with me because I chose to stay with Daddy I knew that hurt her, but I always tried to make up for that by sending her flowers every month and writing her letters, calling her stuff like that actually trying to have a relationship with my Mom. But it came to a point where she just stopped responding. I'd write a letter I'd never get a response. I'd call it's go to voicemail and so on and so forth. It was one of a reasons I fell into depression all those years ago. I felt like she didn't want me like something was wrong with me."Chloe begins to tear up.

Beca wipes Chloe's tears away and she smiles at her. "Whatever issues you Mom had for staying away for 6 years. That's all her. That's not you okay. Believe me you and I have jobs and I can't even stay away from you for an hour. I know you're upset but you gotta give her a chance to explain. It'll eat you alive if you don't."Beca says Chloe nods and Beca kisses her lips to calm her girlfriend down.

They hear a faint knock on the door and they both turn around shocked at who walks into the room. Beca quickly stands up from the bed clenching her fists.

~Back outside Stacie is playing a game on her cellphone when Aubrey sits beside her~ Stacie looks at Aubrey and she sighs

"I'm sorry for making it seem like I was blaming you. It's just Chloe's pretty much all the family I have left she's my best friend and when I found out she got hurt I just needed to blame someone and you were the best option."Stacie looks down at her feet.

"You know, I came to Atlanta because I was ordered by my father to persuade Chloe to Marry me, and that was my main purpose to being here. And when that didn't work I had the choice of going back to Columbus to focus on my small business'."Aubrey says

"Why didn't you go back?"Stacie asked

"I met you. I couldn't go back home without getting to know you first and now that I have I feel like you're everything I want. And for the first time in my life I want to go after something that I feel is worth while. No one forcing me into this, this is actually something I want. I want you Stacie."Aubrey reveals.

"I uhm Wow."Stacie says speechless.

"Sorry I'm very straight forward when I want something."Aubrey folds her hands on her lap. Stacie nods

"Yeah I knew that but look you do know that I'm not Chloe. I don't come from a wealthy family. I am where I am today because of Chloe, she's given me a chance to help her Run BELLAS and help with the volunteer organization. What I'm trying to say is I know your father Hilter Posen would not approve of that. So why even bother."Stacie says

"I want to be with you Stacie. You're a breath of fresh air for me. When I'm with you I don't have to always fight for someone's approval. You just accept me. You just let me be who I want to me, no expectations no stern signs of disappointment. You just let me be me. I know I come on strong and I know it won't be easy dealing with me but..."Aubrey says

"But you're something special. I had every reason to hate you for trying to destroy my best friend's relationship but I ended up liking you myself I think that was part of why I disliked you so much because I thought you were only interested in Money and riches so it would be impossible for you to want something REAL. We balance each other out Aubrey and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want what you want as well."Stacie smiles

Aubrey shows the biggest smile Stacie has ever seen on her and she reaches over to hold her hand. Suddenly they hear a loud ruckus coming from Chloe's room.

"What the hell."Stacie jumps up pulling Aubrey to run to Chloe's room.

~Back in Chloe's Room~

Beca strides over to the man and slams him against the wall knocking over a tray "What the hell are you doing here."Beca yells at Sterling.

"I came to check on how Ms. Beale was doing she is a family friend."Sterling says

"Beca stop it!"Chloe yells

"You have no business being here since YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT HER IN THIS HOSPITAL!"Beca slams Sterling on the wall again

"Beca please stop!"Chloe yells

"I have no idea what you're talking about I was in meeting all day yesterday and the day before. Call my offices' they will tell you."Sterling says.

"What is going on in her-"Mason says stopping when he sees Sterling in the room and Beca holding her forearm against his neck.

"Beca Beca let him go."Mason says Beca shoves off of Sterling and walks over to Chloe. Chloe holds her hand and Beca turns her head kissing Chloe's forehead.

"Thank Yo-"Sterling dusts off his suit but not to long before Mason and punch him in the jaw.

"DADDY!"Chloe yells in shock

Aubrey and Stacie run into Chloe's room and see Sterling on the floor.

"Get Out."Mason says viciously

"Mason I'm just seeing how your daughter is doing."Sterling says

"I don't know what you did, what your planning, or why the hell you're even showing your face to me right now. But Stay The hell away from my daughter."Mason says

"We've been friends for over 20 years Mason. You're like family."Sterling says

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! And Know this Sterling You will rot in prison for hurting my Baby Girl."Mason says

"Father let's go now!"Aubrey pleads Sterling nods and faces Mason Beca and Chloe

"I truly hope you get well Chloe."Sterling says and walks out of the room.

"I'm so sorry."Aubrey says squeezing Stacie's hand and leaving. Stacie picks up the flowers on the floor and dumps it into the garbage bin.

"Much Better."Stacie smiles

"You didn't have to physically abuse him."Chloe frowns at Beca

"Sorry I saw him and saw red I can't promise it won't happen again."Beca says

"Beca you let me handle Sterling. He's a powerful man and I don't want Chloe or You to get hurt."Mason says

"What was he even doing here?"Beca asked confused

"He wants to prove that he's innocent so he makes his presence known. I know how Sterling operates. That Photo Stacie got is a big stepping stone."Mason says

"Photo?"Chloe asked Mason shows Chloe the picture and she quickly grips Beca's arm tightly. Beca looks down at her girlfriend sees fear in her eyes.

"Talk to me Chlo."Beca whispers

"I don't remember much except for the car he was driving but I remember that Tattoo on his chest it was a tiger."Chloe says

"Hey look at me...Chloe. He's not going to hurt you. I'm right here."Beca says

"We're gonna find this creep and put him behind bars Sweetie."Mason says

"Aubrey helped me get that photo. She sent it to me."Stacie reveals

"Why would Aubrey turn on her own father?"Beca asked

"She wants to help Chloe. Aubrey didn't have any part of her Father's plan. But she also didn't know he could be this heartless. She's going to dig up anything she can find related to this."Stacie says

"That's very dangerous of her to do. Aubrey doesn't know how psychopathic her father is."Mason says

"Why is Aubrey doing this? She has no reason to."Chloe wonders

"She's doing it for Stacie."Beca confirms Chloe looks at Stacie confused

"Aubrey and I like each other Chloe, I know it's weird considering everything that's happened but.."Stacie stops

"I'm happy for you Stacie, just know if she breaks your heart I'll make a full recovery and kick her ass."Chloe winks. They hear another knock on the door and this time It's Chloe's Mother holding an old stuffed pink Bear.

"Janine."Mason says civilly.

"Beca..I don't want her here."Chloe weakly says

"Ms. Janine Chloe, doesn't..."Beca says but stops when Janine holds up the Old Dirty Stuffed Pink Bear

"Want you giving her a dirty bear?"Beca says confused

"Bear bear."Chloe whispers Beca turns around now even more confused

'You named that dirty ass bear...Bear Bear?"Beca says

"I gave Chloe Bear Bear when she got into a bicycle accident at age 4."Janine says placing Bear Bear on Chloe's lap.

"You kept Him all these years.."Chloe tears up

"I knew you loved him very much."Janine smiles

"Because he reminds me of you."Chloe whispers.

"Am I the only one confused at why they're having a moment with a dirty bear?"Beca asked

"Come on let's let them talk."Stacie pulls Beca out of the room.

"Honey you have every right to be upset with me...when you chose your father over me that hurt a lot and I guess I used these past 6 years of silence as a wall."Janine says

Chloe looks over at her Father and nods at her giving her a way of saying its okay to say whatever she needs to.

"I chose Daddy because I knew he needed me more, he needed me to look after him take care of him be a constant in his life. But Mom You were suppose to be MY constant you always had been before then just stop being there and I still don't know why."Chloe cries "I'll never understand why you couldn't just keep in touch."Chloe says

"Honey..."Janine holds her hand.

"I know you have your reasons but now I have mine so please don't come back until I'm ready to see you."Chloe says Janine nods and kisses her forehead walking out of the room.

"Was I too harsh?"Chloe asked Mason sits on the chair beside Chloe's bed and holds his daughter's hand.

"You love your mother I saw it in your eyes the second you held Bear Bear. Honey I know your Mom hurt you but don't close off the idea of having a better relationship with her. I know you need her but more importantly she really needs you."Mason says

"I'm surprised you're even considering letting me make up with her."Chloe giggles

"I know whats best for you."Mason smiles Chloe laughs and nods as Mason hugs Chloe and kisses her head.

A few hours later Beca walks into Chloe's room as she watches her sign her discharge papers she eyes the dirty pink bear and sits down on Chloe's bed kissing her arm.

"Seriously Can we put Bear Bear in the washing machine?"Beca teases

"Baby this Bear has never been washed."Chloe says

"WHAT! That's gross Chloe. You're such a neat freak too."Beca jokes

"Bear Bear is just a big flashback in one toy."Chloe smiles

"I guess if he means so much to you I won't be too grossed out."Beca smiles

"I appreciate that."Chloe rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry about losing my temper with Sterling. He know what he did, he shouldn't act like it was unexpected of me to not want to bash his head in."Beca says

"Just don't make a habit of it, I know you're a badass and all but I don't want you getting hurt."Chloe says

"I'll be more careful I promise. I won't let him get away with this. "Beca says

"I know you won't that's what scares me."Chloe says


	13. Chapter 13

At The Beale Mansion Beca is cooking Chloe breakfast while Jax and Stacie are getting ready for his school day.

"Alright Bud you be good at school today. Stacie will be spending all day there with you I know you've had a rough week."Beca says Jax nods

"Give Chlo this!"Jax holds up a picture he drew for Chloe it was a Unicorn and a big heart. Beca smiles and kisses Jax on the head.

"She'll love it now get on out of here or you'll be late. Thanks for doing this Stacie."Beca says Stacie waves her off

"Its nothing I know Chloe loves to take Jax to school and spend the day with him. While she focuses on getting better I'll take over whatever she did before except for kissing you because you gross me out."Stacie teases

"Yeah Yeah get out of here."Beca says placing the food on a small tray for Chloe.

"You're becoming very Domestic Beca."Mason says as he fixes his tie and sets his briefcase on the table.

"Well I'm in love with your daughter so it's only fitting that I act like a good house wife. You guys are loaded I'm totally going to be the one who stays home."Beca jokes

"Not a chance."Mason winks at her and Beca laughs handing him a Travel mug filled with coffee and a muffin.

"Chloe would kill me if I didn't make you eat at least one meal so here you go."Beca says

"You're growing on me Beca keep it up I might let you marry Chloe one day. I'm meeting with a Lawyer today to see what actions we can take against Sterling."Mason says

"I could just Slash his tires and then punch him in the face."Beca says

"I have no problem with that. But we need to be strategic with this. Sterling has Police connections and I want to be sure that before we get any legal matters taken care of that we have full proof Sterling is in fact the who hired someone to hurt Chloe. SO I want you to focus on Chloe and not Sterling understood?"Mason says

"Yes Sir."Beca nods crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Good, Tell Chloe I'll be home by 7 tonight."Mason says leaving the kitchen. Beca takes the tray of food and heads up to Chloe's bedroom.

Beca enters the room. And sets the breakfast tray on the side table she leans over holding the cup of coffee under Chloe's nose to get her to wake up when she sees Chloe stir in her sleep she quickly kisses her lips catching the red head off guard.

"Mhmm."Chloe moans and Kisses Chloe back Beca smiles and kisses the tip of Chloe's nose.

"Breakfast is served my lady."Beca smiles Chloe sits up and take a bite of the French Toast She hums in appreciation "I love you."Chloe says

"Are you talking to me or the french toast?"Beca raises her eyebrow. Chloe looks at Beca as she chews her food.

"Do you want me to lie to you?"Chloe teases Beca places her hand over her heart and shakes her head. Chloe laughs and holds a piece for Beca to eat.

"Good Morning, I love you too."Chloe kisses Beca's cheek.

"Yeah Yeah."Beca smiles "How'd you sleep?"Beca asked

"Great, my bed is so much more comfortable than the Hospital bed."Chloe says

"Yeah it's much more comfy than that chair I was sitting in for nearly 4 days. I'm sure I've developed some type of sciatica by now."Beca says

"I can kiss that area better."Chloe winks at her Beca smiles and leans down to kiss her.

"You know I never Thanked You."Chloe says

"Thanked me for what exactly?"Beca asked

"You've practically been on guard dog watch since the accident, I'm sure your at risk of losing your job if you don't go back to work sometime soon. I just want you to know I appreciate all that you've done for me the past few days and also what you've done for my Dad. I've noticed you two bonding more so it's nice to see makes me think we will have an amazing future together as a family."Chloe says

"First off. Yes we will have an amazing future together. And Your Dad and I want Silver Haired Posen behind bars for what he did to you. Your father and I can agree on a solid hatred for that guy. Sterling won't stop until he gets what he wants he's made that clear."Beca says

"I'm not worried I have you to protect me."Chloe whispers

"Damn right you do. I'll keep you safe no matter what."Beca smiles kissing her lips. Chloe sets her coffee down on the table and sits up Beca cups her cheek and nuzzles their noses together.

"I do have to warn you though, Stacie and I are gonna dig up some dirt on Sterling soon and if Aubrey is willing to help us out which by now Im sure she is then we won't ever have to worry about Sterling ever again."Beca says

"Sounds dangerous...Beca just leave this to the authorities please. I don't want you doing this just for me. I want Daddy to stop too let's just see how the investigation goes."Chloe pleads Beca sighs and kisses Chloe.

"Come on lets pop in A Walk to remember."Beca turns on Chloe's TV and cuddles with her girlfriend.

"Sorry babe but I won't let Sterling get away with this. I know I'll be able to turn him into the police."Beca says in her head.

Later on that Night once Chloe is sleeping Beca walks down into Mason's office and he looks at her nodding. Beca closes the door and turns to face him.

"Here's the lay out of Posen Enterprise Office. I've managed to bribe the Front Security Guard so he'll let you and Stacie through the front door with Ease he'll even give you the key card into Sterling's office but some items need Sterling's finger prints on them so theres censors throughout his office so be careful not to trigger anything."Mason says

"I don't even know what I'm looking for here."Beca says

"Anything that can connect Sterling to Chloe's accident if we're lucky he keeps a 10 pound bag of drugs in his office."Mason says

"I'll call Stacie hopefully by Wednesday afternoon Sterling will be in cuffs."Beca says

"He won't know what hit him."Mason smiles

The next day Jax and Beca are coloring together when suddenly they hear footsteps going down the stairs Beca looks up and is surprised to see Chloe walking towards her.

"Babe."Beca smiles proudly Chloe takes small steps showing in her face it wasn't easy to get to her. Chloe took a deep breath and smiled.

"I managed to get out of bed without help today."Chloe says

"That's fantastic."Beca kisses her lips and smiles.

"YAY CHLO!"Jax cheer Chloe laughs and Beca helps her to her seat.

"Uhm Babe Tonight Stacie and I are going to be at BELLAS wanna see how everything is doing."Beca lies Chloe nods "Sure I think it's fine though I've been asking Stacie and Cynthia Rose to run the place while I'm in recovery."Chloe says

"Yeah but you can never be to sure."Beca says

"Whatever makes you feel better, I think Daddy wants me and Jax to have a movie marathon with him tonight."Chloe says

"That sounds terrible."Beca jokes Chloe laughs and nods as Beca sits beside Chloe kissing her hand and feeding her.

Later on that Night Beca and Stacie are walking into Pose Enterprise with Aubrey.

"I'm going to pretend to clear out my belongings you guys have about 15 minutes."Aubrey says

"That's it? That's all the time you're giving us we're trying to send your Dad to Prison that's not a simple job."Beca says

"15 minutes is all you get everyone know I don't keep much in this office, if I stay longer than that they'll be suspicious now get going!"Aubrey says Stacie holds Aubrey's hand and smiles at her silently Thanking her.

"Did we really need all black gear?"Stacie asked

"Yes don't you watch those Criminal TV Shows every criminal wears Black."Beca says

"I guess wait a second! We're suppose to be the good guys!"Stacie says

"Whatever!"Beca rolls her eyes

"Aubrey says the security guard is about to do his rounds we don't have much time. 10 minutes at most."Stacie says

"Still don't get what you see in her."Beca says walking into Sterling's office

"She's determined and strong willed. And I've seen her in a Bikini so that's a plus."Stacie winks

"What the hell are we even looking for?"Beca asked

"Clues or something I don't know why we didn't think this through..."Stacie says

"Sterling can't be that slick he has to have some dirt connecting him to Chloe's accident."Beca turns on her flashlight and opens the drawer

"Easy remember finger print scans."Stacie whispers

"There's no scanner relax..."Beca says she sees a file with BEALE on it and she flips through it. It was was photos of Chloe over what seemed like the past 2 days.

"Son of a bitch had Chloe followed.."Beca says

"Wait this what car hit Chloe?"Stacie asked

"A Dark blue 2013 BMW."Beca says Stacie shows Beca the photo of the car with the man who looked familiar in the photo.

"Jackpot. This idiot left a photographic trail of Chloe's accident. We got him."Beca says gathering the file so they can take it to Mason.

"Wait a second Bec...this feels."Stacie says

"Feels what?"Beca asked

"Too Easy."Stacie says

"Look let's assume that Sterling is just an idiot who doesn't know how to keep a secret. I need Chloe to know she's safe now come on let's get Sterling Posen arrested."Beca says

"I'll call Mr. Beale."Stacie says as the duo exits the room.

~At the Beale house~ "You're kidding...okay meet me at the police station. I know who we can talk to Good Job."Mason turns to his daughter and Jax who are asleep on the sofa he kisses Chloe's forehead and takes his key off the table.

At the Police Station Mason is showing the Main Police Officer in charge of Chloe's case the photos Sterling had in his office and he agreed this was solid evidence to put Sterling away.

"You just found this in a filing cabinet?"Aubrey asked Stacie sits beside her and holds her hand.

"You're Dad's not the brightest tool in the shed. Posen but he got him."Beca smiles

"Why do you have that look on your face."Stacie says

"It just doesn't sound like my father I mean..He's careful about everything documents, receipts, everything so I just dont understand why he would carelessly leave something as important as this in an unlocked filing cabinet."Aubrey says

"Maybe he forgot?"Stacie asked

"My Father does not forget this especially if it so important as to keeping him out of prison this just doesn't make sense."Aubrey says

"Look the important thing is we got him. Sterling Posen is going to rot in Jail."Beca says

"I talked to the Lead Police Officer they're sending a team right now to get him and they'll book him right here."Mason smiles

"Justice Served."Beca says As the group waits for Sterling to be booked and put into a cell.

"Thank You."Stacie whispers to Aubrey. Aubrey looks at Stacie confused.

"You didn't have to help us put your Dad away but you did and that just says a lot about how amazing you are."Stacie says

"What my Father did was wrong on so many levels...I did this because it was the right thing to do."Aubrey says Stacie smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Sterling would like a word with you all."The Officer says Mason Beca Aubrey and Stacie all walk into the private office and see Sterling handcuffed sitting across the table.

"You bastard."Mason says Sterling looks up and smiles.

"My own Daughter Betrayed me. I knew you were a lot of things Aubrey but a traitor this did certainly surprise me."Sterling says

"You know what you did Father. You could have killed someone."Aubrey says

"You're done Sterling all of the evidence is there you should have locked that up. What kind of idiot leaves a trail of photos for the crime he committed?"Beca asked

"An idiot who knows how to gain his freedom back. Im not that stupid. I'm a genius actually I knew you were desperate for information any lead that could give Chloe some sort of assurance she would be 100% safe. SO I staged a little something for you guys to think you've won. I purposely put those pictures there so we could all be in this exact situation I didn't know that my own daughter would be helping you. That was unplanned."Sterling says

"What makes you think we'll give you your freedom? You just confessed to what you did to my daughter!"Mason says Sterling looks at him and smiles.

"You left Chloe home alone tonight didn't you?"He says Beca looks over at Mason then back at him. Sterling smiles over at Beca

"You should call her. See how she is."Sterling suggests. Beca takes out her cellphone and hits #2 on her cellphone it rings twice and the line picks up.

"Chloe?"Beca asked

"BECA! HELP!"Chloe cries Beca quickly drops her cellphone and punches Sterling in the mouth.

"BECA!"Mason pulls her back. "What did you do!"Mason yells

"You don't think I have people watching your every move? I'm a lot more powerful than you think I am. I'm always 10 steps ahead of you. Your little Jax got swooped up in this mess Beca he wasn't part of the plan but I guess thats the way things work. You take my family I take yours? Now you will let me go or you will never see Chloe or Jax ever again. See Fair trade."Sterling smiles

"I told you guys I always win."Sterling says

"What do we do?"Stacie asked Mason he looks over at Beca who walks to the wall and kicks it in frustration.

"This isn't over I promise you guys."Mason says he presses the speaker button and buzzes the Officer in.

"Let him go."Mason says

"What...are you sure?"He asked

"Yes. We're dropping the charges."Mason says The Police officer lets Sterling go and Beca watches him clenching her fists. She wanted to murder this guy the second they got out of the police station but she couldn't let her anger get to her because of her stupid plan she got Chloe and Jax kidnapped. The only question now is if Sterling would tell them where they were.


	14. Chapter 14

Beca is pacing in the living room and Mason runs his fingers through his hair. "What the hell are we waiting for?"Beca asked

"Sterling is the only one who know where Chloe and Jax are we have to proceed with caution."Mason says

"MY GIRLFRIEND AND LITTLE BROTHER ARE KIDNAPPED!"Beca yells

"Chloe's my Daughter Beca, I know how you feel but we have to follow his demands. We can't give him a reason to harm them."Mason says

"This is Horse shit!"Beca kicks the wall Mason nods and shakes his head. He looks up and sees Janine holding a bag of groceries.

"Janine? Now is not the best time."Mason says

"Where is Chloe. I thought I would make her her favorite meal."Janine says Beca sighs and stands up to go outside. Janine looks around and sees the house maid in distress, Stacie comforting her and Aubrey walking out to comfort Beca.

"What is going on?"Janine asked Mason looks at his Ex-Wife and sighs.

"You should sit down for this."Mason says Janine gives him a worried look.

"Beca you need to calm down."Aubrey says

"Calm? CALM DOWN? Your Jackass of a father kidnapped my girl and little brother excuse me if this doesn't sit well with me!"Beca yells

"Look I know this is a lot especially considering everything Chloe has been through this past month. She's gonna need you to stay calm."Aubrey says

"Yeah I know. I just need her and Jax back here safe "Beca says

"Just pray for a miracle."Aubrey says

"How the hell do we make your father pay for this." Beca says defeated

~In an abandoned Office~

Chloe managed to free her wrists from the ropes she grunts at the rope burn pain she looks over and sees Jax asleep gagged and tied up she silently walks over to him and takes the gag out of his mouth and begins to untie the ropes.

"Jax, Hey Sweetie wake up."Chloe gently shakes the child, Jax whimpers and he looks up seeing Chloe giving him a smile.

"Chlo!"Jax cries and hugs her "I know Sweetie, we're okay...Are you hurt?"She asked Jax shakes his head as Chloe hugs him back she looks around the old building and it's as if no one has been in here in years.

"Come on Sweetie hopefully we can find a way out."Chloe whispers Jax nods and they get up Jax cringes in pain and stops Chloe turns around and looks at Jax's leg. She looks at him confused.

"When Big Man grabbed you I try to kick but he hit my leg."Jax explains. Chloe leans down to kiss his cheek "My Hero Come on."Chloe bends down and offer Jax to jump on her back.

"Why would they kidnap us and take us to an old office."Chloe wonders out loud

"I drew that!"Jax smiles pointing out a painting on the wall Chloe turns her head and plucks a piece of paper off a wall.

"This is my first painting!"Jax smiles proudly

"Jax do you know where we are?"Chloe asked Jax shakes his head Chloe makes her way down some stairs when they here a loud clattering noise.

"Okay Jax, if I tell you to run. You run out of here as fast as you can and call for help okay."Chloe says Jax hides his face in Chloe's neck and nods. As Chloe turns the corner they stop in front of a man who is holding a bottle of Whiskey.

"WHO ARE YOU!"Chloe yells The man turns around and Jax looks up.

"Dada?"Jax asked Chloe looks at Jax confused

"Jax..How did you get in here? This is private Property."Mr. Mitchell says

"We aren't here by choice we were kidnapped. Where is HERE anyway?"Chloe asked

"MitchInc. My old business."Mr. Mitchell says he looks at Chloe and sees a bandage on her head.

"Do you know how you got here?"He asked

"No idea, One minute I was asleep in my living room with Jax next minute I'm knocked out cold waking up in this old office building."Chloe says Mr. Mitchell walks over to his son and carries him from Chloe's back.

"Daddy."Jax hugs his father as he smiles.

"You're Beca's girlfriend. Chloe?"Mr. Mitchell asked Chloe nods

"Nice to officially meet you. Although I wish the circumstance was better."Chloe says

"Come on. I'll take you both home."Mr. Mitchell says

~Back at the Beale Mansion~

"How could this happen. How could you let Sterling just get away with this!"Janine yells

"If I didn't let him go he would have hurt Chloe maybe even done something worse."Mason says

"Where is she now?"Janine says

"Sterling said he would give us a call or something."Mason says

"Unbelievable I never should have left my Daughter with you!"Janine yells.

"You should have stayed in her life and been more involved! This is not on me this is on Sterling and yelling at me won't get our Daughter back."Mason says

"So we're just suppose to sit here and hope that my daughter isn't dead!"Janine says Beca cringes at the thought of anything like that happening to the two people she loves most in this world.

Suddenly the door opens, and Jax comes running in through the door full speed.

"BECA!"Jax yells running into his sister's arms.

"Jax!"Beca stands up and Jax jumps into his arms. She looks up and sees Chloe being helped inside by the last person on earth she expected to see.

"Chloe!"Mason runs to his daughter in the door way and hugs her tightly

"Daddy."Chloe smiles hugging her father back. He looks up at Warren and is confused but he nods in gratitude.

Janine walks over to her Daughter and Chloe walks over and hugs her.

"My Baby I'm so glad you're safe."Janine says kissing her daughter's head.

"What happened to you guys? How did you get here?"Stacie asked as she walks to Chloe and hugs her.

"Dada found us."Jax yells out pointing at his father. Beca sets Jax down who walks over to Mason and hugs him, as Beca walks over to Chloe cupping her cheek Chloe smiles and kisses her lips and places their foreheads together.

"I waited nearly 2 days for that."Beca says Chloe hums in agreement.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?"Beca asked Chloe shakes her head.

"Shaken up but I'm okay and Jax's right. Whoever kidnapped us brought us to your father's old Business office. Thankfully your father was there and he brought us home."Chloe explains. Beca looks over at her Father then back at Chloe.

"He saved us. You should Thank Him."Chloe says Beca kisses Chloe on the lips again.

"Honey come on inside, I'm calling a Doctor to check you and Jax out."Mason says as he leads his daughter and Jax into the living room.

"And Warren don't leave just yet. We want to Thank you with Dinner and a beer."Mason says Warren nods in appreciation.

Beca looks over at Warren and she shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Uhm. Thanks for bringing Chloe and Jax back. Do I even want to know why you were at your old office?"Beca asked

"Reliving my success I guess you could say. I know it's been a struggle for you the past few years and that's mainly my fault. I haven't made it easy on you and Jax. I'm hoping one day you can forgive me for not being there when you and Jax needed me most. I'd like for us to be a family again."Warren says

"You saved the love of my life and my little brother so I'm forever grateful forever for that. I think we can save whats left of the Mitchell Clan."Beca says holding out her hand. Warren nods and shakes his daughter's hand.

~Later on that night~ Chloe is taking a bubble bath trying to forget everything that happened she sighs and feels arms wrap around her shoulders and a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Hi. I was positive I locked the door."Chloe sinks into Beca's embrace.

"I know how to pick a lock."Beca kisses Chloe's neck and shoulders.

"That doesn't surprise me at all."Chloe giggles

"What happened at the office?"Beca asked Chloe shakes her head and shrugs

"I woke up in the middle of the floor tied up I look over and see Jax tied and gaged up. Then I'm trying to figure out where the hell we were and how we got there. Then Jax recognized your father and he brought us back here."Chloe says

"I'm guessing your Dad informed you about who kidnapped you and Jax?"Beca asked

"Is it weird that I'm not surprised?"Chloe asked

"We had him. He was in handcuffed and had a jail cell with his name on it. We had him. But then he flipped the tables on everyone when he said he had taken you and Jax. I wanted to punch the life out of him right then and there."Beca shakes her head.

"Can you hand me more bubbles?."Chloe whispers Beca laughs and kisses her cheek.

"I'm officially you're slave I'll do whatever you want me to."Beca smiles at her.

"Sterling has his freedom now. Do you think he'll leave us alone?"Chloe asked

"If he knows what's good for him he will but your father and I have come up with an idea."Beca says as she reaches in her back pocket and holds out plane tickets.

"What is this?"Chloe asked

"We're going to San Francisco. All expense paid courtesy of your father of course. I think you need a break from all of this crap. Your Dad will handle everything with Sterling, but it's best if we get you some time away from him. Plus I'll be keeping a close eye on you."Beca smiles

"San Francisco huh? I've always wanted to go there."Chloe smiles

"Yeah me too."Beca smiles she kisses her lips "I'll let you finish up, I'll be in your room okay." Chloe nods and Beca leaves the bathroom.

"You tell her about the trip?"Stacie smiles

"Just told her."Beca says

"I called the Court house you guys have a timeslot for 12pm on Thursday."Stacie says Beca smiles

"After everything that's happened this just made me see that I love her more than life itself. I just wanna marry Chloe."Beca says

"I can't believe you're going to ask Chloe to Elope with you."Stacie says


	15. Chapter 15

**SO I wanted to get more involved with our lovely BECHLOE fandom I'm super late on this but I have started a Tumblr Page :D If anyone is interested in my life outside of fanfiction writing lol Here is the link and I look forward to getting to know you guys outside of the story world! ;D**

 **unabashedlydeepesttiger is the name on the tumblr please look me up! Enough of my babbling lets continue shall we!**

As Beca is packing her and Jax's bag as Stacie walks into the room.

"Doesn't bringing Jax along sort of defeat the purpose of Eloping?"Stacie asked

"I need my best guy there with me. Plus he needs a get away too he'll love that San Francisco Pacific Ocean."Beca says

"I can't believe you're going through with this...Do her parents know?"Stacie asked

"No they don't know. I'm asking Chloe to marry me in secret!"Beca whispers

"I just don't think you need to add more fuel to the fire. I mean Mason likes you don't make him dislike you again."Stacie says

"He'll have no choice once Chloe and I are married he'll be stuck with me as a daughter in law."Beca winks

"How are you even sure Chloe will agree to eloping?"Stacie asked

"Considering she's the love of my life, and I'm the love of hers. I feel like the chancing of her saying Yes are pretty high. Plus I have this."Beca says shows Stacie a Diamond Ruby Halo Cushion Cut ring

"WHOA BABY!"Stacie jumps off the bed to look at the ring.

"Who'd you jack this from?"Stacie asked "I won't let you marry my best friend if you're a criminal Beca."Stacie scolds Beca rolls her eyes.

"It's an antique ring my Grandmother gave to me when I came out to her. She gave it to me before she passed so I've kept it in safe keeping. After Chloe's accident I got the diamond changed to a ruby. I hope it fits."Beca smiles

"BABE"Chloe yells from outside

"Shit."Stacie closes the box and tosses it back to Beca who shoves it in her shoe.

"In here!"Beca yells back.

"Hi."Chloe smiles kissing her girlfriend "Hi Best Friend."Stacie smiles

"What are you doing in here?"Chloe wonders

"Helping Beca pack she's useless."Stacie shrugs Beca rolls her eyes and wraps her arm around Chloe.

"You okay?"Beca asked Chloe nods

"So I had a question Why San Francisco?"Chloe asked

"Because it's Rainbow city."Stacie jokes

"OUT."Beca points to the door

"Yeah yeah."Stacie gets up kisses her best friend's cheek and walks out of the room.

"SOO why San Francisco."Chloe asked Beca pulls Chloe onto her lap

"I don't know I hear they have some good ass Clam chowder and seals. I love Seals."Beca smiles Chloe laughs and Beca kisses her hand.

"I just think you need a break. And it may have something to do with that I left my Heart in San Francisco song."Beca shrugs.

"No I didn't my heart is right here."Chloe comments

"I may have another reason for wanting to go but I'll let that be a surprise."Beca winks

"I'm sure Jax will love this trip, He'll get to ride the Trolley."Chloe says

"You know I love how much you care about Jax...I never told you how much I appreciate you taking him in and accepting him."Beca says

"Babe Jax is 6 who's had to deal with a lot and I love him just as much as I love you. Plus this is practice for us for when we decide to have kids."Chloe says

"You think about that stuff? Us being parents?"Beca asked

"Oh I think of a lot of things. Especially now that our families actually get along."Chloe says

"Yeah seems like things are falling into place...slightly."Beca says

"I love you Bec."Chloe whispers Beca kisses her lips and smiles

"I love you more."Beca says

~In Mason's Home Office~ He is on the phone with his friend who works as a Private investigator and they were coming up with a plan to somehow catch Sterling in an illegal act.

"He's clean. Sterling Posen's no idiot."Jacob says

"There has to be something here we missed. What if we find the guy who hit Chloe's car?"Mason asked

"The paper work is already processed on that case you didn't want to press charges so everything was dropped."He says

"Sterling can't get away with this."Mason slams his hand on the table.

"There's been rumors about Posen making illegal business deals in Russia if he slips up we can charge him with Business fraud and illegal documentation and also open up Chloe's case along with it...but without catching him doing anything wrong he's a free man."Jacob says

"He won't be a free man for long."Mason says as he holds a picture frame of his and his former best friend and cracks the glass in the frame.

Later on that night Mason walks into Chloe's room who is taking her pain medicine and closes her eyes.

"Still sore Honey?"He asked Chloe pouts and nods

"This trip will be good for you. Beca said for it to be a 3 days trip I extended it for a week."Mason winks

"Thank You Daddy."Chloe says

"Sterling is still a free man, but I promise you. It won't stay that way."Mason says

"What does he even want? Half of Beale Corp? I'll gladly give him that if he just leaves us alone."Chloe says

"Your Grand father and I did not work our asses off building this multi-million dollar company to hand it over to an ass hat who tried to kill you. Honey You will run this company and so will your kids and their kids. This is a legacy. Posen isn't getting anything out of Beale Corp. I will figure this out and solve it. I promise you."Mason says

"You have too much to lose if you make the wrong move Daddy."Chloe reminds him.

"I nearly lost you because of him."Mason says Chloe yawns and he laughs his daughter was as adorable as a 4 year old.

"You get some sleep. I'll take you and the Mitchell's to the airport tomorrow."Mason kisses Chloe's hair.

"Marry me?...Marreeee- Me. Chloe Marry me?"Beca groans as she's outside by the pool holding the engagement ring for Chloe.

"I'm guessing that isn't a ring pop."Janine says Beca turns around and blushes. "Uhm. No I'm uhm.."Beca stutters

"You want my daughter to marry you?"Janine asked

"Don't kill me, but uhm the reason for this trip is because I want Chloe and I to Elope while in San Francisco and their courthouse is easier to get a marriage license and stuff."Beca says

"You know Rebeca, when Mason and I got divorced the light in Chloe's eyes seemed to fade away after that. When I first saw her even when she was in the hospital of all places I saw that light reappear in her eyes again. Now I know why. Because of YOU."Janine says

"Please just Beca. And I don't know about that. Meeting Chloe, actually falling in love with Chloe was very unexpected for me I had no idea I could love someone as much as I love her. And I want a life with her. She's my cool breeze in this hot Gerogia Air. I want to make sure she's happy everyday of our lives. If she'll have me that is."Beca blushes

"I think you've effectively won my baby's heart over."Janine laughs

"I hope so. I just wish this Sterling crap would just go away. She doesn't say it but Chloe's scared she doesn't feel safe and I just want her to feel safe. How do I do that with him still free to do whatever he wants."Beca sighs

"Don't worry about Sterling. He'll get his."Janine says Beca nods

"Oh uhm could you not tell Mason about the Eloping...He uh he'll kill me if he finds out thats why I wanted to take Chloe on this trip."Beca says

"Your Secret is safe with me."Janine says

~The next day~ Jax Chloe and Beca are on the airplane and Beca looks over at Chloe who is reading a magazine.

"So I lied."Beca says Chloe closes her magazine giving her girlfriend a confused look.

"About what?"Chloe asked

"This trip. It is a trip to get you to relax and that was true but uhm...I brought you here to do something for me."Beca says

"This better not be sexual your little brother is here."Chloe points down at the sleeping boy on her lap. Beca rolls her eyes

"No you weirdo!"Beca laughs

"Okay so what was so important that you needed to bring me all the way to San Francisco for?"Chloe asked Beca reaches into her pocket and passes Chloe a Coolio CD Case with the words Gangster's Paradise on it. Chloe raises her eyebrows even more confused.

"Open it."Beca smiles Chloe opens the CD and inside is a Ruby Diamond Ring. Chloe looks over at Beca and she smiles.

"I have a court date set for us at 12PM so as soon as we get to the hotel we can change and go to the court house...Chloe I love you so much and I want to spend tomorrow with you as well as next week...next month...next year...all of my years I want to spend them with you, and I'm hoping you want to spend them with me."Beca rambles.

"Of Course I do."Chloe smiles back

"Chloe Beale. Marry me? As soon as this plane lands let's go get married?"Beca asked Chloe leans forward and kisses Beca's lips

"Yes. Let's get married."Chloe tears up Beca smiles widely "WOOOOH!"Beca yells Jax jumps up from Chloe lap startled and everyone looks in their direction.

"Sorry...She just said yes to marrying me."Beca holds up her hands in surrender. She leans over and kisses Chloe's lips.

"I love you so much. Hear that Buddy? Chloe's gonna be part of our family now."Beca says to Jax

"Chlo already family Bec."Jax shakes his head climbing into Chloe's lap again as he closes his eyes. Chloe laughs and Beca places the ring on Chloe's finger.

"Perfect Fit. Just like you're a perfect fit for me."Beca smiles

"Well you're travel size so I was expecting that."Chloe teases Beca laughs and kisses Chloe's now engaged ring finger.

~At the Hotel~ Aubrey knocks on the door and she sighs. Her father had called her a day before saying He wanted to meet with her to fix their father daughter relationship.

"Dad open up it's me I'm here."Aubrey says knocking again. After 5 minutes she sees a maid, "Hi I'm waiting for my Father we're suppose to meet but he's probably in the shower could you let me in?"Aubrey asked

"Sure thing Ma'am."The Maid says and uses her card key to open the door. As soon as they enter the room Aubrey screams.

"Oh My god.."Aubrey cries

"I'll call Front Desk and notify the Police!"The Maid yells as she runs out of the room. Aubrey looks over as sees her Father laying on the floor in pool of his blood.

~With the Police~ "We will do an thorough investigation when was the last time you spoke to your father?"The Officer says

"Last night at around 11PM."Aubrey says

"I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Posen, we'll figure out who did this."The Officer says Aubrey nods and takes out her cellphone.

~At the Beale house~ Mason opens the door and sees Janine and Stacie on the other end of it.

"What are you two doing here? Chloe Beca and Jax are on a plane to San Francisco now."Mason says

"Well I came here for Maria's awesome pancakes and hopefully a ride to the club since your daughter is out for the week."Stacie smiles Mason laughs.

"Help yourself and we can go once you're done. Why are you here."Mason asked Janine

"I wanted to check on you. Since Chloe is away."Janine says

"I'm fine...you should eat too. Since Jax is gone too there's a lot of pancakes."Mason says

Stacie is in the dining room stuffing her face with pancakes when her phone rings.

"Hello."She answers Mason laughs handing Stacie a cup of orange juice

"Hi Aubrey what's going on...wait what..oh my god."Stacie says

Mason and Janine look over at Stacie. "What is it."Mason asked

"Sterling Posen was murdered."Stacie says


	16. Chapter 16

**ADD ME ON TUMBLR :D unabashedlydeepesttiger and dont forget to review**

Beca wipes out the wrinkles from her white dress. "Beca Pwetty!"Jax says Beca turns around and helps Jax with his tie.

"This was Granny's dress."Beca smiles proudly

"Chlo?"Jax asked shrugging his shoulders

"She's changing too."Beca says

"CHLO! Come on Babe we're gonna be late you know San Francisco Court is always on 15 minutes ahead of everyone else."Beca hollers out

"If you're going to boss me around throughout our marriage maybe I should rethink having said yes to you."Chloe jokes as she finishes putting her necklace on. Beca turns around and sees Chloe in a Baby Blue halter dress and her mouth drops.

"Since I didn't know about our Wedding until about 2 hours ago I'll just have to get married in this."Chloe smiles

"You look amazing.."Beca says

"No YOU look phenomenal wow Baby this dress is Wow."Chloe says staring at her soon to be wife in an White Embroidered tulle gown.

"It was my Grandmother's dress. I dug it out of the Attic had Cynthia Rose give it a Modern Day look."Beca says Chloe walks over to her and kisses her lips.

"We're really going to do this huh?"Chloe asked

"Well yeah..I mean if you still want to. If you still want me."Beca looks down Chloe sighs at how adorable her soon to be wife is.

"I'll always want you. Forever. What do you say we get hitched?"Chloe says

"You red neck."Beca kisses her lips as Chloe laughs

"HEY! Wedding Remember!"Jax jumps up and down

"RIGHT come on Best little man."Beca laughs picking up Jax and pulling Chloe out of the hotel room.

~Back in Atlanta~ Stacie is outside of the Hospital Morgue waiting for Aubrey to come out. Aubrey walks out silent with an unreadable look on her face.

"Aubrey?"Stacie asked Aubrey sits down and looks at her hands.

"My father was a bad man, he lied stole, cheated his way to the top. But did he deserve this? Does anyone deserve this?"Aubrey asked as tears fall down her face. Stacie sits beside her and wraps her arms around the blonde to calm her down.

The Police officer walks to Aubrey and sighs "Ms. Posen, considering who your father is he has a lot of enemies who could have targeted him..but we have to rule this out as Foul Play because we checked the surveillance tapes at the Hotel no one was seen entering your father's room."The Officer says

"Are you saying this could be a suicide?"Stacie asked

"Was there a weapon?"Aubrey asked

"Nine Millimeter hand gun about 1 foot away from the body."The Officer says showing them a photo.

"I have to head back to the station fill out the paper work. I'll call you once everything is taken care of."He says excusing himself.

"This is insane...Why would my father kill himself after working this hard to get his freedom back?"Aubrey asked confused

"Maybe he felt guilty for hurting another human being..."Stacie says Aubrey shakes her head none of this made sense to her. Sterling Posen committing suicide? It just didn't add up.

~In San Francisco Court~ Jax is sitting at the bench playing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle game while Beca looks over at Chloe who is writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"What are you writing over there?"Beca smiles

"My Vows."Chloe says nonchalantly Beca laughs and Chloe smiles

"You're not writing yours?"Chloe raises her eyebrows

"I've got them memorized here."Beca points to her heart.

"Aww Baby."Chloe leans and kisses her cheek.

"Beale and Mitchell you're up."The Secretary says The couple stands and walks into the Judge's room

"I need you both to sign the marriage license and we may begin when you two are ready I'd like to start with the vows so Either of you go first."The Judge smiles

"I'll go first!"Chloe cheerfully announces Beca laughs and nods.

"Beca meeting you was completely unexpected. I'm the type of person to plan everything ahead of time so that I know what will happen and let me tell you. I did not plan to fall in love with you the way that I did. I did not plan to be hopelessly in love with you. I didn't plan for us to start a life together, I didn't even plan this wedding!"Chloe says as everyone in the room laughs.

"I could go on and on and on about how much I love you and your ability to make me feel things no one ever has, but then even that wouldn't be enough. I promise to love and honor you...and try to be everything you have been for me and more. I love you."Chloe smiles Beca reaches up Chloe's face and wipes her tears away.

"Rebeca you're turn."The Judge smiles

"Chloe, you're the miracle I have been waiting my whole life for. You accept me for who I am. You see me for me, and you even tolerate my bad assness."Beca says

"You No Badass."Jax laughs Beca looks at her brother and Chloe laughs.

"Anyways, You've accepted my family drama more importantly you accept that little ball of fire right there. (Beca points to Jax) The way you take care of Jax makes me certain that being with you forever is why I was put on this earth. And watching you with Jax makes me excited for US to be parents. I will take care of you Chloe, I will love you and I will be here always."Beca smiles

"KISS KISS!"Jax yells

"That's my job little guy. Rebeca Mitchell and Chloe Beale do you two take each other to be each other's wife? In sickness and in health til death do you part?"Judge asked

"I do."Beca smiles

"Hell yes I Do!"Chloe smiles

"Wonderful...now! You may kiss the bride."The Judge smiles Beca pulls Chloe by the waist and kisses her passionately.

"YAY!"Jax cheers

"I love you."Beca pulls away Chloe tears up and kisses her back.

"We're Married!"Chloe squeals Jax runs up to both of them and jumps into Beca's arms kissing her and Chloe's cheek.

"My Family!"Jax smiles

"We're definitely a family now"Beca smiles and nuzzles Chloe's nose.

"Hey Jax what do you say we celebrate this marriage with some of San Francisco's best ice cream by the pier?"Chloe asked

"YES! i love my new sister!"Jax smiles

As the newlywed couple walks along the pier and watches Jax eat his ice cream and feed the birds Chloe face Beca.

"I have a confession."Chloe says

"It's not that you're a fugitive right? Because I love you but I have Jax to take care of and you know...I can't go out of the country with you."Beca says

"Shut up!"Chloe laughs

"What's your Confession."Beca smiles kissing her wife's hand.

"When I turned 21 and started BELLA's My Dad was happy I was interested in the Business world and that would make transitioning me into the Owner of BEALE CORP easier. I didn't want to focus on the whole Business Empire I wasn't ready for that so Daddy came up with a solution. The moment that I decided I was ready to get married and be a wife, I will inherit BEALE CORP."Chloe explains. Beca looks at Chloe processing this information.

"What are you getting at?"Beca asked

"Don't freak out Babe okay. So the second you said I do. You became a Multi- Millionaire."Chloe explains.

"But...it's your wealth your company not mine.."Beca says

"We're married now. It's all 50/50. I don't need a pre-nup. I know this will last forever. I know this will help you take care of Jax get him the help he needs as he grows older and you can put him in that school you were talking about. Jax is my family too so we're gonna take care of OUR family."Chloe smiles Beca kisses her lips and smiles

"We could be broke living in a shoe box and I wouldn't care. God Chloe I love you so much."Beca smiles.

"As soon as we tell Daddy everything will be taken care of."Chloe says

"You're Dad is going to kill me...We Eloped!"Beca says

"I said Yes. You didn't kidnap me into marrying you Dork. I love you Beca, Daddy will understand."Chloe says

"Let's hope worse news comes up before we tell him we got married without him knowing."Beca says Before Chloe can answer her cellphone rings.

"I know that ringtone it's Stacie."Chloe smiles Beca turns and walks over to Jax picking him up so he can see the Sea Otters.

"You sneaky liar, you knew what Beca was planning."Chloe smiles

"Are Congrats in order?"Stacie asked

"Yes they are I'm officially Chloe Elizabeth Beale- Mitchell."Chloe smiles looking at her ring.

"I'm glad you're Happy...Chloe there's something you need to know."Stacie says

"It better not be that you and Aubrey had sex in my Club."Chloe teases

Beca and Jax are laughing as they watch the Sea Otters dive into the water . "Oh My God." Beca hears Chloe say she turns back around and brings Jax with her as they walk to Chloe.

"Babe what is it?"Beca asked taking the loose phone from Chloe's hand and rubbing her hand up and down Chloe's neck to calm her down.

"Sterling Posen was found Dead."Chloe says

"What?"Beca asked

"Stacie said The Officer is going to rule it as a suicide..."Chloe says

"Hey...none of this is on us okay. Sterling is a bad guy he got what was coming."Beca says

"Beca he's still a person, I would never wish death on anyone."Chloe begins to tear up.

"Come here."Beca pulls Chloe into an embrace she felt bad for Aubrey because she lost her father but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't relieved Sterling Posen was out of their life for good.

 ** _We're gonna do a year time jump in the next few chapters :) you won't want to miss it._**


	17. Chapter 17

**ADD ME ON TUMBLR :D unabashedlydeepesttiger and dont forget to review**

 **YOU GUYS I JUST HAD AN AMAZING IDEA FOR A NEW STORY! BUT THERE ARE 5 CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY SO LET'S SAVOR THE ANGST SHALL WE!**

As Beca Chloe and Jax return to Atlanta a couple weeks later. Beca looks out at the BEALE Mansion and looks back at her wife.

"Hey."Beca takes Chloe's hand as Chloe is unbuckling Jax out of his seatbelt.

"I'm really glad I get to spend the rest of forever with you. I know it's not going to be easy but, I'm set on making you Happy. And giving you nothing but love and happiness."Beca says Chloe smiles as she leans over and kisses Beca on the lips.

"YUCK!"Jax teases Chloe laughs "I love you Beca, let's start our life together."Chloe nods at her. Beca kisses her back and the newlyweds get out of the Taxi.

Beca holds the door open for Chloe and Jax as they enter the house

"Welcome Home Newlyweds."Stacie smiles as she is eating a muffin

"Have you just been eating all of the food in my house?"Chloe laughs

"You have been gone for 2 and a half weeks I couldn't just let it go bad I would be a horrible best friend.

"Welcome back."Stacie gets up to hug her best friend.

"How was everything here? How's Aubrey doing?"Chloe asked Beca turns to Jax and tells him to wash up and change into some comfortable clothes.

"She's stressed out, her father's company is now in her hands and she doesn't even want to deal with it, she's hoping someone can buy her out in the company so she doesn't have to deal with the issue."Stacie says

"Posen Inc going out of business who would have thought."Beca crosses her arms

"Babe."Chloe shakes her head.

"What? Look No offense Stacie. I like Aubrey ...Well now I do she's not a pain in my ass anymore but I think her Dad not being in our lives anymore is a good thing no GREAT thing. Now Chloe and I can start our marriage knowing we don't have to constantly look over our shoulders if he's going to ruin our lives."Beca says

"I guess you have a point."Stacie shrugs

"Come on let's order Thai I'm starving."Chloe says Beca nods and kisses her lips as she pulls up a Thai restaurant number on her cellphone.

"When does your Dad come home? I want to tell him about us."Beca says

"He texted me earlier he should be coming home around 5. Are you nervous?"Chloe asked

"I'm terrified what if we only get a chance to be married for two weeks and as soon as I tell him he kills me."Beca says

"Tone down the dramatics Babe. My Dad will be happy for us."Chloe kisses Beca's cheek.

"Yeah after he kills me."Beca jokes.

~With Aubrey at Posen Inc~ "No one wants to buy out my shares of this company. They believe that since Father has some dirty ties with money laundering that it will effect everyone the way big companies do business."Aubrey tells her lawyer.

"You can resign as the Inherited President of the Company technically you haven't sign any deals or made any commitments but do know that if you do that this allows investors to take legal action if they are not satisfied with business and your Father's legacy will be out of money."Her Lawyer says

"This is just great."Aubrey sighs

"Do you have a motive of why your father would shoot himself?"He asked

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't understand why he would do this. He avoided being put in prison he blackmailed his way out of that so why would he go through all of that trouble just to do this? It doesn't add up."Aubrey says

"Ms. Posen the Atlanta PD are here for you."Aubrey's secretary says

"Officers, how can I help you?"Aubrey asked surpised

"Ms. Posen we have a new development in the case regarding your father."A Police Officer says

~At the Beale Mansion~ Beca is nervously pacing outside of Mason's Home Office.

"Beca you're going to put a hole in that Silk rug, and Chloe will kill you if you do. Please just get inside here."Mason says not bothering to look out his door, Beca walks inside and Mason looks up at the young woman.

"Uhm...Before I start you don't have a gun in your drawer do you?"Beca asked

"No I don't keep my weapons in my office that's too predictable, I keep them in the kitchen."Mason smirks Beca gulps

"I'm kidding Beca what is it?"He asked

"I respect you Mr. Beale I do, I mean at first I know you hated me for no reason but I'd like to think we're over that since you're letting Jax and I live with you in this big house...But anyways I just really want you to know that I respect you so much."Beca says

"Noted I respect you too Beca, You are a great Sister and Guardian to Jax and I love having you here because you make Chloe happier than I've ever seen her."Mason says

"I'm glad you say that because uhm..I just want you to know I am crazy about your Daughter I love her so much. I'd do anything for her. I want nothing more in this world to make her Smile."Beca says

"I can appreciate that you have my Daughter's best interest."Mason nods

"That being said uhmm."Beca holds up her left hand and shows Mason her wedding band. Mason squints his eyes.

"You and Chloe are married."He states Beca nods.

"CHLOE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"Mason yells into the intercom on his desk.

~In the Living room Beca and Chloe are sitting on the sofa as Mason is standing pacing in front of them. Stacie has a bowl of Popcorn on her lap as she and Jax are eating it while watching the other three.~

"I consider myself to be a reasonable man...Do I have flaws yes I do. I did not approve of Beca for you at first Chloe. And I even participated in trying to break you up at one point. And I do greatly apologize for that. Beca you are a wonderful young woman who has made my Chlobear so happy. You protect her and you love her to the best of your ability and more. Chloe my Baby I've only ever wanted what was best for you I want you to be happy and I do approve of this marriage..However I will not allow my only Daughter to have not been walked down the aisle properly by her old man."Mason says

Chloe smiles at Beca "I want to give you both a ceremony with your family and friends. And I want to walk my Baby down the aisle."Mason says to Chloe who stands up and hugs her father.

"Of Course."Chloe tears up Mason pulls away and look at her realizing something else.

"Chloe this means...you are now ready to take over BEALE CORP."Mason smiles

"Whoa, you mean You just became a multi-millionaire President?"Stacie asked Chloe looks over at Stacie and shrugs

"Holy Crap!"Stacie jumps Beca laughs and Chloe walks over to her best friend.

"Since I'm going to be running Beale Corp I wanted you to actually do something for me."Chloe says

"Sure Anything."Stacie says Chloe looks over at Beca and she smiles nodding

" Since Beca will be too busy producing music and I'm going to run the family business Beca and I have no time to take care of the club. So we agreed that it's best if you became the owner of BELLAS."Chloe smiles

"WHAT! Are you serious!?"Stacie's mouth drops. Beca tosses Stacie the keys and Stacie smiles.

"I can't believe you trust me enough to give me your business. Chloe you started this from the ground up."Stacie says

"No WE did...and I've even spoken to Cynthia Rose she'll be helping you whenever you need her."Chloe says

"You guys are amazing Thank You."Stacie smiles and hugs the couple. Chloe's phone rings and she pulls away to answer it

"Excuse me guys."Chloe kisses Beca to step outside Mason hands Jax a glass of Apple juice and passes glasses around while he pours champagne.

"Do your parents know about this yet?"Mason asked

"I called my father and he wants to have dinner with Me Jax and my new bride. I haven't even bothered to speak with my Mother

"Well we're you're new family and Beale's stick together."Mason says

"That's right! These Folks have stuck with me since I was a young pup."Stacie smiles proudly

"That's because you're always here, and you eat our food. All. The. Time."Mason says

"And you haven't called the cops yet! See Family ties!"Stacie jokes

"FAMILY!"Jax claps Mason laughs and lifts him up "That's right kiddo Family"Mason smiles

"Fits just like a glove if you ask me."Beca smiles Chloe walks into the living room hanging up the phone.

Beca instantly notices something is wrong. "Hey Baby what's wrong?"Beca asked as she wipes her tears away.

"It's Mom..she's..."Chloe stops. Beca rubs her hands up and down her back to calm her Wife down.

"Babe it's okay. I'm here."Beca reminds her

"She's what honey?"Mason asked

"I just got a call from Mom's lawyer. She's been arrested."Chloe asked

"What?!"Mason says shocked

"Arrested for what?"Stacie asked

"The Murder of Sterling Posen."Chloe says


	18. Chapter 18

**ADD ME ON TUMBLR :D unabashedlydeepesttiger and dont forget to review**

 **4 chapters left! :D *In a previous chapter I stated I would do a time jump but the plot with Chloe's Mother over ruled that decision FYI if there was any confusion***

~At the police station~ Janine was being held in the interrogation for 5 hours.

"I did not kill Sterling Posen."Janine states

"Why else would you be at the exact same hotel as him?"The Officer asked

"Because the Hilton is the same hotel that's 6 miles away from my daughter who I have been visiting since I got back."Janine says

"You were even on the same floor as Mr. Posen."The Officer says

"I wanted a room with a view of the City. I didn't kill him do you even see me coming out of his room?"Janine asked

"We have you walking down the hall at the time Mr. Posen was last seen alive."He says

"I didn't kill him."Janine repeats

~Outside of the Interrogation room~ Chloe is nervously sitting in a seat . Mason runs his fingers through his hair and looks over at his nervous daughter.

"The Secretary says they've been interrogating your Mother for 5 hours."Mason says

"This is insane right I mean. Mom a murderer? I just don't see that."Chloe says shaking her head very confused.

"Apparently they obtained footage from the Hotel video camera proving that your Mom was on the exact same floor that Sterling was in."Beca says walking back to the others.

"How'd you get information that out?"Stacie asked

"One of the Police officer's is a big fan of the music I produce so I sort of bribed him into telling me what he knew in return I'd bring him and his daughter to the recording studio."Beca nonchalantly says she turns her head and sees Chloe the saddest she's ever been.

"She won't admit it but this is hard on her, she loves her Mother but her anger and pride is just clouding her judgement."Mason says Beca nods and walks over to Chloe.

"Come on Wife. Let's take a walk."Beca holds her hand. Chloe instantly takes it but stops

"But Mom...the Lawyer."Chloe says

"We'll be here you guys get some air."Mason nods

~Outside Beca hands Chloe a cup of Ice coffee she bought from a Local Starbucks stand~

"Do you think she did it? Do you think she killed him?"Chloe asked as she takes a seat Beca shrugs and shoves her hands in her pocket.

"Let me ask you this. Do you think your Mother is capable for doing that? Of Taking another life in cold blood?"Beca asked

"I want to say No, I want to say she's not capable of hurting anyone but, I can't. My Mother was capable of ignoring me fore 6 years. She was capable of pretending that her only Daughter didn't exist and she was capable of being nothing but a Name on a piece of paper. Honestly Beca I don't know who that woman is anymore so I can't defend whether or not she's innocent in this. Why is this happening?"Chloe sobs. Beca kneels down and wipes Chloe's tears away.

"I don't know Baby. I wish I knew how to make this all go away but I can't. What I can do is be here for you. And kiss those tears away."Beca says

"Thank You."Chloe tries to smile Beca kisses her forehead and lips.

~Back inside~ One Investigator walks out to Mason and crosses his arms.

"We can hold her here for the night until we get word from the DA but she'll need 2500 dollars bail. If you wanted to post that."He says Mason nods

"We're still trying to find some connection, there were no finger prints on the weapon."He says

"Than isn't that enough evidence to let her go and rule her out as not a suspect?"Mason asked

"She has a motive. And it is very suspicious that she's never mentioned her and Sterling being at the same hotel. Especially after what happened with Chloe."He says

"Where is she? Am I allowed to speak with her?"Mason asked

"After the paperwork is taken care of you can see her. We're going to figure this out Mr. Beale."He says

"Thank you Greg."Mason shakes his hand and sighs.

Chloe and Beca are sitting on the bench together Beca kissing the top of Chloe's head as Chloe is laying her head on Beca's shoulder they see Aubrey walking towards them and Chloe picks her head up as Aubrey stops in front of them.

"You're Mother was arrested for murdering my father.."Aubrey says

"Hey. We don't know what happened."Beca says wrapping a protective arm around Chloe.

"I understand my Father is a bad man but he didn't deserve this Chloe."Aubrey says

"Aubrey enough! Did you forget your father nearly killed Chloe just a couple months ago!"Beca yells standing up getting into Aubrey's face

"Beca stop...She has a right to be angry."Chloe holding her wife back.

"No She doesn't. We don't have the facts yet, and until we do you better lay off Aubrey. Chloe and her Father have been nothing but kind to you even after Chloe's accident THAT YOUR FATHER ADMITTED TO BY THE WAY!"Beca yells

"Guys what's going on back here? The police are about to come out here , we can hear you yelling from the inside."Stacie says as she stops seeing Beca and Aubrey are having a staring match.

"Chloe, you're father would like a word with you."Detective Greg says Chloe nods and walks back inside.

"Tell her to lay off Chloe."Beca says to Stacie as she follows her wife inside.

Stacie looks at Aubrey confused. 'Why are you dragging Chloe into this? She of all people should not even be on your radar. Did you forget all of the crap you and your father put her and Beca through?"Stacie says

"MURDER STACIE. Her Mother is a prime suspect in murdering my father. That's why I'm upset."Aubrey argues

"She's a suspect and we don't have all of the facts. But that doesn't mean you target your anger at MY best friend."Stacie says

"How are you not on MY side you're my girlfriend and my Father is dead possibly because of her Mother."Aubrey says

"Chloe has nothing to do with this Aubrey."Stacie says

"Whatever I have to speak with my Lawyer and the Detective."Aubrey says and walks into the building.

"Daddy?"Chloe asked

"They're gonna release your Mother she's on bail but it may only be temporary."Mason says Chloe turns around and sees her Mother walking out of the interrogation room.

"We can talk at the house."Mason says Janine nods.

~At The Beale Mansion~ Maria hands Janine a cup of hot tea as Mason and their Lawyer are at the table listening to Janine's side of the story.

"You had months to tell us you were in the same hotel and same floor as Sterling Posen."Mason says

"I didn't know myself it's not like the hotels give out lists of Wealthy people you share a hotel floor with."Janine says

"What happens now? How will the Prosecution go forth in this investigation Attorney?"Mason asked

"They need evidence that Janine and Sterling had some interaction that alone will be enough to get her back to prison and a trial can begin. Janine is there anything else you need to tell us? Now would be the best time. No more secrets."The Lawyer says

"I Didn't kill him."Janine says

"Chloe doesn't need anymore hardships right now. She and Beca should be enjoying their new marriage then this crap happens."Mason says

~In Chloe's room~ Chloe shuts the air vent closed and lays down on her bed "I feel like I'm 12 again listening to them argue."Chloe says defeatedly.

"I'm sorry Baby."Beca wraps her arms around her wife

"How's Jax doing at Cynthia Rose's house?"Chloe asked Beca smiles as she kisses her lips

"He's having a blast apparently he's eating Ice Cream for dinner."Beca laughs

"Ice Cream for dinner sounds good."Chloe mumbles. Beca rubs her hands up and down Chloe's back giving her a massage and begins kissing her neck.

"Hmm that feels good."Chloe moans Beca pauses sucks on Chloe's pulse leaving a small mark.

"I realized something."Beca says

"Hmm?"Chloe hums out

"Well when we go married we had Jax with us so you and I never got a chance to Christen this Marriage properly."Beca says pulling the strings of Chloe's Tank top.

"That's right...we never did."Chloe turns around to face her wife. Beca smiles cupping her cheek but Chloe pulls away.

"Tomorrow night. Daddy will be out of town and we'll have the house to ourselves. Im sure CR can watch Jax for another night."Chloe says Beca nods

"Tomorrow. Night."Beca kisses her.

The next morning Beca is getting ready to go to the studio she picks up her motorcycle helmet and keys when she turns to see Chloe sitting at her desk looking at an old photo of her and her Mother.

"I knew you were a girl to rock pig tails."Beca teases as she kisses her Wife's shoulder.

"This was my first dance recital I was 5, and my Mom was the first person in the front row screaming THATS MY BABY YES YOU GO CHLO-BEAR."Chloe remembers Beca laughs

"Yeah I can see her cheering like that."Beca smiles

"All of the memories I have with my Mom before just don't seem to erase the pain that I've been feeling when I see her. I want to believe she's still the person I know who would never hurt a fly but...what if I'm wrong?"Chloe asked Beca sighs and kisses her lips.

"Your Mother loves you and will always protect you. And I know you love her too despite how much anger you hold in your heart for her after she abandoned you. But we don't know the real story and it's your choice whether you want to stand beside her or not. Whatever you decide I'm right here with ya."Beca says Chloe turns around and presses her head into Beca's stomach.

"How Did I get so lucky to marry someone as amazing as you."Chloe asked

"It helps that you are a fine ass redhead."Beca jokes Chloe laughs and pushes Beca away from her.

~At the recording studio~ Beca and Nigel are finishing a song together when Nigel turns his head and stops when he sees Beca's wedding ring.

"You and the Mrs. thinking about kids anytime soon?"Nigel says

"We've been married about 2 and a half weeks now and we haven't..not that it's any of your business because it's not. Chloe and I haven't crossed the intimacy finish line yet."Beca says spinning around in her chair. Nigel stops his work and looks at Beca.

"You're telling me. You are married to one of the sexiest wealthiest women in the world. And you haven't tapped her yet!?"Nigel says Beca growls before she can reach over and crack Nigel's hand he stands up holding his hands up in innocence.

"SORRY SORRY kidding! Totally Kidding..but seriously what's the hold up?"He asked

"We wanted it to be perfect and I want that for Chloe. Everything has been so damn messed up I just want her to see she and I can have a perfect moment in this screwed up world."Beca says

"Beca You have a visitor."The intern says Beca turns around and sees Janine standing there.

"Mrs. Uhm Ms. Janine? What are you doing here?"Beca asked

"I need to speak with you now..and alone."She says

"You can use the office."Nigel nods Beca smiles in gratitude and they walk into the office.

"Is Chloe okay?"Beca asked worried

"She's fine this visit doesn't have to do with her..."She says

"Okay? I don't get it why are you here?"Beca asked

"I didn't kill Sterling Posen."Janine says

"The Lawyers and Mason are working on the case Janine. Frankly just talk to Mason when he gets back from Dallas."Beca says still confused as to why her new Mother in law was visiting her.

"No but I'm in real trouble...I was in Sterling's room the night before Sterling died, and I'm positive there will use that against me."Janine says

"Wait what. Why the hell would you be in Sterling's Ro-"Beca stops when she realizes something.

"Sterling and I met a few months back in New Orleans, we've been having an on going benefit to put it nicely."Janine says

"You were screwing him."Beca bluntly says

"Yes."Janine confirms

"You Do realize that bastard tried to kill your Daughter right?! AND HE HAD HER KIDNAPPED! Why the hell would you tell me this..Just why?"Beca asked frustrated.

"I will be arrested I know it's coming I needed to tell someone."Janine says

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOUR LAWYER! Was Sterling alive the last time you saw him?"Beca asked

"Yes he was alive, I left his room at 2AM. So whatever happened must have happened after that."Janine says

"What do you want me to do with this information."Beca says

"Help me. If Chloe finds out about this she will hate me forever. Please Beca."Janine says

"You screwed up big time Janine, this is wrong on so many levels I can't even figure out how to help you. The Second Chloe finds this out you will not have a relationship with your Daughter anymore."Beca says

After Janine's confession Beca found it difficult to focus on work so she decided to drive back to the Mansion.

Beca unlocks the door and hears music playing from Chloe's room she opens the door and sees Chloe dressed in a black two piece lingerie set. Beca drops her bag and her eyes are left wide open.

"Beca! You're like 5 hours early."Chloe giggles

"Yeah uhm work was hard..I mean I had a headache I needed to come home sleep it off."Beca says walking over to her Wife.

"I was just trying to on for tonight but since you're already here."Chloe smiles and pulls Beca further into the room and pushes her on the bed climbing over her.

"I need to come early more often."Beca smirks Chloe laughs and kisses her lips.

Chloe's hands slide down to Beca's jeans. she unbuttons them and slide them down to her ankles.

Chloe moan involuntarily. Beca spreads her legs in front of her and Chloe can see how aroused Beca really is.

"I don't know what I'm doing."Chloe blushes

"You could have fooled me. Are you nervous? It's just me."Beca smiles cupping her cheek.

"You make me nervous."Chloe blushes Beca kisses Chloe passionately and flips them over so she is on top.

"You've wait your whole entire adult life for this I'll make it worth the wait."Beca smiles sliding down in front of Chloe pulling down the black underwear.

Beca hungrily pushes her head between Chloe's legs and start to lick up the wetness seeping from her.

"AHH!"Chloe cries

Beca smirks to herself pulling away,

"This may feel a little weird okay." Beca says Chloe nods and moans and Beca bites on her ear lobe while inserting two fingers into Chloe gliding them steadily in and out of her.

"You okay there Wifey?"Beca smirks

"Don't tease. Not nice."Chloe pouts Beca picks up her speed and Chloe gasps

A jolt of pride and arousal runs through Beca as she watches her wife in pure ecstacy.

Beca leans face down to Chloe and uses her tongue to pay special attention to Chloe's clit, sucking on it roughly. Chloe's hips begin meeting Beca's thrusts and she begins to lose control.

"Mmm, oh my god. Oh yeah, that's it, don't stop..Oh god what's happening?." Chloe moans

"It's okay Baby let go."Beca assures Chloe, Chloe lets go and succumbs to the intense pleasure seeping through her.

Beca continues to lick Chloe moving er tongue around inside of Chloe a few times before she shakily rise to my feet and flop down next to her wife. Beca looks over at Chloe and she swears she has never seen the Redhead look more radiant.

"How do you feel?"Beca asked Chloe looks at her and smiles tiredly

"Now I know why I decided to wait on sex. I was waiting for you my whole life."Chloe smiles Beca kisses her lips

"I may be bad at this but I think it's your turn."Chloe says pulling up Beca's shirt and tossing it behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**ADD ME ON TUMBLR :D unabashedlydeepesttiger and dont forget to review (3Chapters Left)**

 **Sorry for the Delay between work, traffic after work and finding an inspiration for the next chapter I lost track of time!**

Beca is kissing Chloe's neck as Chloe sighs in exhaustion. "Well that was certainly something."Chloe closes her eyes. Beca lifts herself up to look at her wife's face and she smiles as she leans down to kiss her.

"Holy crap it's already 11PM?"Beca says in shock

"Crap I was suppose to call my Mom...Oh well."Chloe shrugs getting up to walk to her mini fridge. Beca is then reminded of what Janine had told her earlier that day.

"Damn it."Beca sits up running her hand through her hair. Chloe climbs back into bed and hands Beca her water bottle for a sip.

"You know I love you right?"Beca asked

"Babe of course I do. You show me you literally just showed me like 5 times right now."Chloe smiles

"Chlo there's something I need to tell you."Beca says

"This sounds very serious. You're not divorcing me after we had sex are you? I mean If It was bad you can't blame me I'm a virgin."Chloe says

"What? No NO no...After what we just did HELL NO."Beca says Chloe laughs

"Then what's got you all nervous?"Chloe asked

"It's about your Mother, she hasn't been entirely honest with you or your Father regarding Sterling. She does know him. Very well actually."Beca says

"What do you mean?"Chloe asked

"I don't know how long but your Mother and Sterling have been benefiting...from each other."Beca says

"What?"Chloe asked still confused

"Janine and Sterling were sleeping together for a while before his death."Beca reveals

"Oh My God."Chloe says shocked.

"Last thing she remembers is Sterling was more than alive before he was discovered in his hotel room, she didn't kill him that night she just slept with him. And that will look bad on her part because A. She lied and B she was the last one with him."Beca says

"How do you know all of this?"Chloe asked

"Janine sort of ambushed me at the studio today. She told me this secret and I wanted to cover my ears but she spilled her guts. I was going to tell you as soon as I got here thats why I came home early but then we got distracted."Beca says

"I just cant believe this...My Mom and Sterling? Beca what if she's lying, what if she really did murder him? I mean she's lied about so much."Chloe says Beca faces her.

"I honestly don't think she did. As Sick as it sounds, I think your Mom was falling for him."Beca says

"Does Daddy know?"Chloe asked Beca shakes her head. Chloe holds her head in her hands and Beca rubs her back.

"You're not upset with me right?"Beca asked nervously

"Why would I be upset with you?"Chloe asked

"Because I'm the one Janine dropped this bomb on."Beca says Chloe looks over at her wife and leans to kiss her.

"I'm not upset at you at all, I just dont understand My Mother. If she and Sterling had a fling or whatever. Then That means she's been in Atlanta this whole time. How could a Mother just avoid her child like that?"Chloe asked

"Sort of like how can a mother just abandon her kids, I know one thing for sure We'd never do that to our kid."Beca says Chloe looks at Beca.

"How do you know?"Beca asked

"Baby you would never hurt an Ant. I can't imagine you ever walking out on our kid. You and I aren't our Mothers. We're completely different people and for what it's worth I think You'd be a kick ass Mom."Beca smiles Chloe looks at her and blushes.

"How do you always know the right thing to say to me?"Chloe asked Beca kisses Chloe's hand.

"I actually don't I'm just winging this whole being the perfect Wife thing."Beca jokes Chloe laughs.

"You think you want to have kids soon?"Chloe asked laying down Beca lays down on Chloe's stomach.

"I would love to have kids when we have our own place. I love your Dad and all but The Beale mansion is a bit intimidating to live in."Beca says

"Bec this Mansion has been in the family for centuries, We HAVE to live here. And Daddy's getting old he needs us to look after him."Chloe smiles

"Okay I can deal with living here with a oversized pool only because Jax loves it here."Beca teases Chloe rolls her eyes and stays silent as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Have you ever thought about what would happen if your Mother came back?"Chloe asked Beca kisses Chloe's stomach and sighs.

"I would probably shut the door in her face. But I know Jax needs her. The Kid is 6 years old and he did nothing wrong to be abandoned."Beca says

"Our Mother's suck."Chloe states Beca laughs and nods "Yeah they do."She agrees

"I feel like we lucked out in the love department though. I mean we have crappy Mothers who don't really know how to love us. BUT we found each other. And I have never felt more loved than when I look at you."Chloe says

"I feel the exact same way. Let the World go to Hell for all I care, as long as I have YOU and Jax. Everything is perfect to me."Beca smiles kissing Chloe.

Aubrey is sitting down at the Cafe as Stacie looks at her "Aubrey talk to me, I know it's been one hell of a Month for you but you're so distant. Our dates are just spent in silence."Stacie says

"What do you expect me to say Stacie, My Father was possibly murdered and the suspect is your best friend's Mother."Aubrey says

"What does that have to do with US?"Stacie asked

"Everything! You and Chloe are best friends of course your loyalty is to her."Aubrey says

"Are you serious right now? MY Loyalty is to Her? Aubrey Chloe doesn't even know what to think of her Mother right now, if anything she's just as furious as you are that her Mother has been keeping things from her. And Yes Chloe is my best friend but does that mean I automatically side with her NO. You know why because Chloe doesn't even side with her Mother right now. We don't have the facts we really don't know anything!"Stacie says

"I can't stand not knowing. I want to know who took my Father away from me!"Aubrey yells Stacie watches Aubrey and she shakes her head.

"We never saw eye to eye and I was never enough for him. I just, I never got to have a decent relationship with my Father now I never will."Aubrey says

"Aubrey, we will find out what happened. But not until we know all of the facts. I'm on your side. I'm on Chloe's side. I love you both okay."Stacie says Aubrey looks at her.

"You love me?"Aubrey asked Stacie raises her eyebrow and realizes what she said.

"Yeah You Butthead. I love you."Stacie says Aubrey reaches to hold her hand and sighs.

"Stacie, No one's ever said that to me before, so I don't really know how to respond to that. I feel something strong towards you I do. I also want to Thank you for having patience with me, This whole ordeal has been crazy and I am truly grateful for you being here."Aubrey says Stacie kisses Aubrey's cheek.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Posen."Stacie says

"I don't want to get rid of you I want you for a while."Aubrey manages to smile.

Beca and Chloe get dressed as they walk down into the living room Janine is there speaking to Mason and Chloe walks over to her Mother and slaps her.

"CHLOE!"Mason says shocked Beca hold Chloe back and Janine sobs looking down in shame.

"You lied to us AGAIN, you didn't come back because you heard about my accident. You were already here!"Chloe yells

Mason looks at Janine "Mom was screwing Posen for who knows how long. Thats why she was in the same hotel as him."Chloe tells her Father.

"You and Sterling have been sleeping together for how long?"Mason asked Janine

"We meet at the beginning of the year, I go with him on business trips. When I found out about Chloe's accident I was already here in Atlanta."Janine says

"Sterling is the man who nearly killed our Daughter and you were screwing him."Mason says

"I didn't know he would hurt you Chloe, I didn't know any of his plans to take over your Father's business or anything. It was just him and Me together that's all I knew."Janine says

"Why should I believe anything you say to me?"Chloe shakes her head

"Did you kill him?"Mason asked

"No I did not. I did not kill Sterling."Janine says

"Bullshit Janine, why should we believe anything else you have to say."Mason says

"BECAUSE I LOVED HIM!"Janine yells Beca looks at Janine then over at Chloe who's eyes widen and Mason sighs in frustration.

"You Loved Him? THE MAN you claim to love almost took over the business that my family has worked hard to build for centuries, almosy broke up your daughter's relationship, oh and before I forget Sterling Posen is the sick psychotic idiot who kidnapped and nearly killed your only Daughter!"Mason yells he takes a seat and tries to lower his blood pressure.

"How could you love a man like that. Who are you"Chloe asked Beca wraps a protective arm around Chloe and looks at Janine.

"You need to leave now Janine, you being here isn't good for anyone. And please don't come back."Beca says

Janine nods "Chloe I do love you. I know this is a lot to take in and I may seem like the worst person but I do love you."Janine says

"You love me? You know I always questioned what was wrong with me, why my Mother didn't want me in her life and after actually feeling the love from Daddy and Beca. I realized. You dont deserve my Love. You are no longer my Mother. Once you step out that door. Don't ever come back into my life. When Beca and I have children you will not be apart of their lives. I hope all of the lying was worth it."Chloe says

"Beca please talk to her."Janine pleads. Beca looks at Chloe who is comforting her father.

"Have a nice Life Janine."Beca says closing the door on Janine she faces her Wife and Father in law and prays to the heavens this is over soon.

Detective Johnson is sitting in his office looking over photos of Sterling Posen's body as he looked through them he realized he couldn't find any bullet hole wound on the "victim's"body.

He pulls up the CCTV Footage on his monitor he rubs his head and is getting frustrated nothing was adding up. He freezes a still when he sees Janine walking out of Sterling's room, time was 2:25 AM as Janine is walking out of the room she kisses Sterling slowing going through the video. After watching the footage no one had entered the room until the next morning that was when The Cleaning Lady and Aubrey found Sterling dead.

"No one went into the room after Janine left. Thompson! Do you have the autopsy report for Sterling Posen?"Detective Johnson says

"I'm still waiting on that from Meyers."He says

"What? If it was a bullet that killed him we should have gotten that report the next day after the Body was found."Johnson says

"I'm still waiting on it. We got not documents from the Coroners yet."Thompson says

"That's crap, procedure is if it's instant death the report is done. No questions asked."Johnson says

"I'd call the Daughter maybe she got them. Because I know for a fact we don't have anything on The Posen Autopsy."Thompson says

Detective Johnson steps out to his car to calls Aubrey

"Detective?"Aubrey asked

"Aubrey, Did you had a chance to view to body of your Father at a Morgue or something?"Johnson asked

"No Detective Johnson I saw with my own eyes my Father was in a pool of his own blood. I didn't need to see it again."Aubrey says

"What did you sign the paramedics to do with the body?"He asked

"Cremate it, I still have to call them with an update on everything but no one has been answering my calls."Aubrey says

"I don't want to alarm you Aubrey but , We have no files from the Coroners office. No Autopsy report nothing. We have no documentation that Sterling is Dead."He says

"How is that possible?Shouldn't that have been taken care of that same weak? Seems self explanatory gun shot was cause of death."Aubrey wonders

"I looked through the photos taken by Homicide, I couldn't find a bullet hole."He says

"What are you saying?"Aubrey asked

"Aubrey if there's no documents about Sterling's Body that means a body was never sent to the Morgue meaning..."

"My Father could still be alive."Aubrey says


	20. Chapter 20

**ADD ME ON TUMBLR :D unabashedlydeepesttiger and dont forget to review (2 Chapters Left)**

"I have to warn the Beales."Aubrey says grabbing her car keys and running to her car.

Beca sits down beside Chloe and pulls the redhead into her lap. "Talk to me."Beca says

"I just lost a relationship with my Mother there's not much to say after that."Chloe whispers

"It's been a tense day how about you and Beca go out tonight, have some fun I'll keep an eye on Jax."Mason says Beca nods and looks at her wife knowing Chloe needed her now more than ever.

"Come on Love. I know just the place."Beca smiles Chloe looks at her confused for allows Beca to drag her.

Beca hands Chloe the spare motorcycle helmet as she starts her bike and rides off.

"Where are you taking me?"Chloe asked curiously

"You'll see."Beca says entering the woods Chloe instantly remembers where they are as the motorcycle slows down.

"Tada."Beca smiles Chloe hops off of the bike and slightly smiles remembering the lake was where she and Beca basically fell in love with one another after talking the entire night. Chloe turns around when she hears Beca gathering items. She lays down a large blanket and unzips her backpack taking out a bottle of wine two glasses a few snacks and some sandwiches.

"When did you have time to pack all of that?"Chloe asked

"I was planning on taking you here tomorrow, but after everything that happened tonight figured it would be better to bust this stuff out now."Beca says signalling her wife to lay down beside her. Chloe smiles as she lays down next to Beca and faces her.

"Do you really want your Mom out of your life?"Beca asked as she strokes Chloe's face with her hands.

"How would you react if you knew your Mother was sleeping with a man who not only tried to ruin my Father's family business, but tried to kill me numerous times. There's no way to forgive her for this. I don't even know who that woman is anymore."Chloe says fighting back her tears

"You have every right to hate your Mother right now, but unfortunately I can't hate her at all."Beca says

"Why not?"Chloe asked

"Chloe, Your Mother is the reason why you're on this Earth. She's the reason why you're you. She gave birth to you and it's because of that reason that I can't hate her. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be on this planet and I wouldn't be the happiest I have ever been if you weren't here. So I Thank your Mother everyday for giving birth to you Chloe Beale."Beca smiles

Chloe leans forward and kisses Beca's lips. "Mitchell."Chloe says against Beca's lips. Beca looks at her in confusion.

"It's Chloe Mitchell now."Chloe says Beca laughs and nods.

"Whoever you are or wanna be. You'll always be the love of my life."Beca whispers as she pulls Chloe on top of her as she kisses her.

Mason is building a tower of blocks with Jax in the living room when Stacie walks through the kitchen door drinking a beer.

"STACE!"Jax claps Stacie smiles and high fives him. "Hey Mr. B where are the Mitchell's?"Stacie asked

"They're on a date night, but please help yourself to my refrigerator."Mason says sarcastically. Stacie laughs and watches Jax and playing suddenly the Front Door bursts open and Aubrey comes in panting.

"Does anyone know how to use a doorbell anymore?"Mason asked Jax laughs and points at the Blonde "Bree."He smiles

"Mr. Beale...Stacie where are Beca and Chloe?"She asked

"Date night. Why haven't you called me back I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."Stacie says a little upset.

"I just talked to the Detective handling my Father's case, he just told me there is no official paper work on my Father's death no autopsy no cremation papers nothing."Aubrey says

"Meaning?"Stacie asked

"Meaning her father's death isn't documented. If it's not documented then that means there was no body to examine, if there's no body there's no death. Sterling could still be alive. That bastard. Get a hold of Beca and Chloe now. I'm going to contact Detective Greg get him to give us some protection"Mason says

~Back at the lake~Things are getting hot and heavy with Beca and Chloe as Beca sits up with Chloe on her lap and takes off Chloe's jean jacket and kisses her neck.

"God i love when you do that. Are you sure you're not part Vampire?"Chloe moans.

"Hmm, I could be. But I'm only hungry for you."Beca seductively smirks at her

"The way you look at me Beca I swear."Chloe pushes Beca back on the blanket and grinds into her. Neither of them could hear the rings of their cellphones which were 5 inches away from them.

"Mhmm Babe maybe we shouldn't do this here in the open"Chloe says concerned someone may see them.

"Baby No one is going to be wandering around this lake at night. We're the only crazy one's who would be here at this time."Beca smiles as she unbuttons and unzips Chloe's pants.

"Okay you talked me into it."Chloe closes her eyes Beca snickers and kisses her wifes neck.

"I'm not getting an answer. Why would your father fake his own death? What could he gain from this? His business is going down the drain. You're getting all of his life insurance. Whats the point of all of this?"Stacie asked

"Revenge. This isn't about Money anymore this is about Sterling getting his revenge."Mason says

"Your Father really knows how to hold a grudge."Stacie shakes her head.

"I wonder if Janine knows about this."Mason says

"Why would she?"Aubrey asked

"There's a lot you missed in the past 48 hours."Stacie whispers

Chloe is laying in Beca's arm as Beca is humming as kissing the top of Chloe's head. Beca looks down and sees Chloe has fallen asleep she reaches over to put her leather jacket over her wife and Chloe hums in content and snuggles deeper into Beca.

"I love you."Chloe whispers

"You talking about me or Margot Robbie?"Beca teases

"Margot. She was wearing her Harley Quinn outfit"Chloe says Beca laughs and kisses Chloe's forehead.

"Too bad that movie sucked. I've got you, you rest okay."Beca says. Beca olds Chloe tighter she reaches over for her cellphone and sees Stacie had called her she decides to ignore it for now and deal with it later.

~At the Hotel Janine is packing up her bags and getting ready to leave the hotel~ "Mason? What is it? No I'm at the hotel I'm about to check out right now." Janine says

"Aubrey just found out some information, I need you to come to the house now."Mason says Janine hears a knock on the door and she walks towards it to answer.

"Mason I'm heading to the Police Station to clear my name whatever you need from me can wait."Janine says

"Janine listen to me this is serious you're not safe."Mason says Janine opens the door and is shocked to see who is standing in front of her.

"Sterling.."She says as she drops her cellphone

"Janine? Hello Janine?"Mason yells into his phone.

"Hello My Dear."Sterling smiles

"How are you...how is this?"Janine asked

"The power of money. Only the rich can bring back the dead, although I hate to say this my dear I can't say the same for you. Nothing personal but I'm sorry."Sterling says

"Sorry? For what?"Janine asked Sterling takes out a silent pistol as shoots Janine in the chest.

"NO!"Chloe screams sitting up panting Beca follows her and rubs her back trying to calm her down. Chloe wraps her arms around her wife's neck and tries to breathe.

"I'm here. Whatever you were dreaming isn't real okay. It's not real."Beca whispers in Chloe's ear.

"It seemed real. Sterling saw my Mother and shot her."Chloe sobs

"Sterling is Dead Chlo, he's not going to hurt you or your Mom. No one else is going to get hurt ever again. Okay?"Beca says "Do you wanna head back home?"Beca asked

"No Let's just stay here for the night.I love it when it feels like we're the only two people in this world."Chloe says

"Definitely Not a problem. I love holding you in my arms. Come back over here my space heater."Beca lays down Chloe giggles and kisses Beca's cheek.

"Janine isn't answering her cellphone anymore Greg get your men to the hotel now! I don't care get a police car over there now!"Mason says

"What is going on?"Stacie asked

"Mason was speaking to Janine earlier but the line got cut. Now she's not answering her cellphone."Aubrey explains

"This is some horror movie shit."Stacie shakes her head.

"No word from Beca and Chloe?"Mason asked

"I left a long voice mail no one has called me back."Stacie says

~Back at the hotel~Sterling pushes Janine's lifeless body back into the hotel room "One down, 3 to go."Sterling smirks

"Your family ruined my life. It's about time I just end all of yours."Sterling says


	21. Chapter 21

**ADD ME ON TUMBLR :D unabashedlydeepesttiger and dont forget to review**

 **WE'VE GOT ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS AND THE SUSPENSE IS NEVER ENDING!**

Beca and Chloe ride back to the mansion in the morning after spending the night by the Lake. Beca kisses Chloe's lips as she helps her off of the motorcycle they turn around and see a Police Car in front of the mansion.

"What's going on?"Chloe asked

"Come on let's check it out."Beca holds her wife's hand as they walks inside.

"Thank Heaven!"Mason runs to his Daughter and Daughter in law and hugs them both.

"Whoa Mr. Beale, I may be your daughter in law but I don't hug anyone that's not Chloe or Jax."Beca says moving out of the way.

"Where is my little brother anyways"Beca asked

"I asked Luke to pick him up didn't want him to be around all of the drama going on here."Stacie confirms.

"What's happening?"Chloe asked while she hugs her Father back.

"My Father is alive."Aubrey says

"That's not a funny joke Posen."Beca snap as she points her finger at the blonde. Stacie stands in front of Aubrey and Beca.

"She's telling the truth. That's why we tried to contact you two all nigh. Sterling being alive means danger for all of us."Stacie says

"That's not all."Aubrey says

"What other great news do you have to share with us?"Beca asked

"Beca, Aubrey's on our side here her Father may be a psycho but she's on our side. So Cool it will you."Stacie says

"Cool it? You're the Devil's Spawn Posen. Don't you think you being here brings us more danger than before? Your father is probably looking for you right now and he knows you're with Stacie who is always at the Beale Masion, meaning the first place he'll come...IS HERE!"Beca yells

"Beca calm down."Chloe walks over to her fuming wife who is tightly clenching her fists. Chloe grabs Beca's face so she can look into her eyes.

"Call Luke check in with him and see how Jax is doing okay."Chloe asked

"Fine."Beca says Chloe kisses her lips and Beca turns walking into the other room as she pulls out her cellphone.

"What's the other news?"Chloe asked facing her best friend.

"Your Mother hasn't been answering your Father's calls."Stacie says Chloe looks over to her Father.

"I called your Mom telling her to get to the Mansion as soon as she can because we found out about Sterling. She said she was going to be checking out of the Hotel while we were on the phone, the line went dead and she still hasn't been reachable on her phone."Mason says Stacie notices her best friend is just processing this information Beca walks back into the living room having head everything and she walks over to Chloe.

"Babe I know your Mom hurt you, and I know you have some hatred for her which is okay but...it's also okay to worry about her even though you're pissed."Beca says before Chloe can say anything Detective Greg runs into the mansion.

"Mr. Beale, we have news on Janine."Greg says. Everyone drives to the hospital where Mason and Chloe are suppose to identify the body.

In the waiting area Beca Stacie and Aubrey are sitting down awaiting Mr. Beale and Chloe to come out not being able to stand the silence Beca clears her throat

"How many times have we been in this hospital this year?"Beca asked Stacie looks over at her friend and taps her chin with her index finger.

"I want to say about 9 times."Stacie says Beca nods and smirks

"Do you think we'll get special treatment if we make it an even 10? Im serious Like free hospital food buffet but with edible food. We could request Lobseter and Filet Mignon and beer."Beca asked Stacie sits up in interest and nods.

"Oh that's a good idea! We should ask the receptionist and maybe we can get a fancy room on the top floor with a big screen tv."Stacie adds Aubrey watches the two brunettes in irritation.

"Are you two serious right now? How can you find any amusement in this?! Beca your Wife is in the other room right now trying to identify if her Mother is dead or not."Aubrey scolds.

Beca glares at the blonde while Stacie sighs facing her girlfriend and holds Her hand.

"Aubrey we have to find some amusement in this some how. It's the only way we can stay sane."Stacie says

"Posen no one knows how hard this is more than I do. You think I like seeing the love of my life and her father suffer like this? I'd rather die than have to watch Chloe cry because that tears me apart. All I can do right now is protect her from YOUR scumbag of a father and love her like I do everyday."Beca says

"This isn't the time or the place for jokes. Be serious. Both of you."Aubrey stands up and walks to the other side of the waiting room

"You picked a real winner there Stace."Beca shakes her hear crossing her arms. Stacie looks over at Aubrey and sighs.

~In the Room~ Chloe nods at her Father to remove the while sheet over the body. Mason takes a deep breath and pulls it back he closes his eyes and looks down feeling his heart drop.

"That's her...That's Janine."Mason confirms. Detective Greg nods and Mason looks over at Chloe who is in shock she covers her mouth and begins to sob. Mason walks over to his Baby girl and kisses the side of her head he knew she needed Beca so he walked out to get her.

Mason walks out into the waiting area Beca and Stacie stand up. The look on Mason's face confirms it for Stacie.

"Chloe needs you."Mason whispers. Without needing to hear anything else Beca quickly makes her way into the room.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Beale."Stacie says as Mason sits down.

"We have to stop him Stacie...we have to."Mason says placing his head in his hands. Stacie sits down beside Mr. Beale and hugs him. Aubrey watches them and looks out the window.

Beca sees Chloe sobbing beside the table where her Mother laid.

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I don't hate you..I'm sorry Mommy."Chloe cries

Beca walks over to Chloe as she helps her stand. "Baby shh...It's okay it's okay."Beca wraps her arms around Chloe allowing her to cry.

"She's gone."Chloe sobs.

"I know Baby I know."Beca kisses Chloe's shoulder as Chloe cries.

Stacie walks over to Aubrey and places a hand on her shoulder. "I know my father did this."Aubrey says defeated

"They don't blame you. I've known The Beales for a long time and I know they don't blame you. They would never hold you responsible for your Father's actions"Stacie says

"No but I hold myself responsible. Someone has to stop him Stacie. He obviously doesn't care who he hurts. He and Janine were sleeping together and with no regard to their fling or whatever they had was He killed her. He'll have no problem doing the same to Mason, Beca Chloe Jax or Y-You. Someone has to stop him from hurting anymore people we love."Aubrey whispers

"And who's going to stop him? You? Aubrey you just said he doesn't care about who he hurts. What if he hurts you without even batting an eyelash."Stacie says

"I have to do something Stacie. I can't stand by and watch him do this."Aubrey says, Beca and Chloe walk out into the waiting area. Stacie sees her best friend who looks absolutely destroyed, she runs over and hugs Chloe.

"MEET ME AT POSEN INC BASEMENT TONIGHT 11PM" Aubrey reads the text message from an unknown number. Instantly she knows who it's from.

Beca looks over at Aubrey and walks to her.

"Whatever you have planned I want in."Beca says

"We need a gun."Aubrey whispers

"I know who we can ask."Beca says

~Beca knocks on the door of her old house and her Father opens it surprised to see his daughter and Aubrey Posen together~

"Beca? What a surprise."Warren says Beca looks around and sees the house isn't head to toe filled with beer bottles.

"This place has changed."Beca notices

"I got a job Best Buy Geek Squad, it's keeping me busy."Warren says

"I'm proud of you Dad."Beca says

"I'm trying to win my Family back I'm not 100% yet but I'll get there. What brings you and Aubrey Posen here?"Warren asked

"I need your 9 millimeter hand gun."Beca bluntly states

"Why."Warren asked

"You're aware of Sterling Posen's act of terror on my wife and her family."Beca says

"Yeah, but he's dead now right?"Warren asked confused

"No Mr. Mitchell, My Father faked his death."Aubrey says

"Beca I know you're worried about Chloe's family but a gun won't do much help. In fact its not the only way you can protect her."Warren tries to reason with his Daughter.

"Dad, Sterling killed Chloe's Mother. We just found out this morning. He's after us one by one and I'll be damned if I let him get to her. Sterling nearly killed Chloe and Jax by running her off of the road. I'm not letting him get that close to her again. Please Dad. Help me protect my wife. Help me end this Son of a bitch so we don't have to live in fear anymore."Beca says

Warren sighs and walks to the wall he lifts up a painting off of the wall and behind it is a safe box he opens it and takes out a silver box opening it with a key he takes out the pistol and loads 6 bullets into it.

Warren hands Beca the gun and Beca nods in gratitude as she gives it to Aubrey to hold.

"Please be careful Beca."Warren says

"Yes Sir. Dad Thank You."Beca says Warren slightly smiles and pulls his daughter into a hug. Aubrey watches the Father Daughter Moment. She then looks down at the gun in her hand.

Chloe is sitting outside by the pool holding Bear Bear, Beca had washed him but Chloe could still see faint colors on his brown fur.

"Hey Girlie."Stacie hands Chloe a beer as she sits next to her "How you holding up?"Stacie asked

"I just want to know why. Why is he doing this. Why did it get to this point? Why Us? Just Why."Chloe says as tears fall down her face. "I can't help but be terrified about who may be next."Chloe whispers

"We're gonna stop Sterling Chloe."Stacie says

"How Stacie? You Beca My Dad you're all saying that we're gonna stop him. But How? Demons don't die Stacie they live forever and haunt people."Chloe says holding her teddy bear closer to her chest. Chloe's cellphone chimes and she looks at the message

" _ **Posen Inc basement. 11PM You got the message earlier if you're smart you don't want to ignore this one"**_ Chloe sets bear bear down and gets up.

"Chloe? What is it?"Stacie asked

"I'm putting an end to this."Chloe says

~At Posen Inc~ Chloe is walking down to the basement and she sees a table with a pistol on it and a lamp post.

"Chloe Beale I knew you show up."Sterling says Chloe looks at the man in front of him. He was wearing a white suite and smiling.

"You sort of remind me of Freddy Kruger right now. You know when you see him pop up on the screen you jump but you can't look away because you're scared but you have nothing but hatred boiling inside of you that you actually want to throw something at the screen."Chloe says

"In other words I'm your worst nightmare."Sterling smirks

"NO. You're the worst human being in existence. You killed my Mother."Chloe says with hatred in her voice.

Aubrey and Beca walk down the stairs and Aubrey stops. "I hear voices."She says to Beca. Beca listens carefully and instantly recognizes the voice.

"It's Chloe."She panics trying to run downstairs.

"We can't barge in there He might hurt her."Aubrey says

"You expect me to wait here!? He could kill her if I dont do anything!"Beca says

"We have to outsmart my Dad okay. Trust me. I'm a Posen I know how he thinks. There's another way to the basement follow me."Aubrey says Beca hesitates and doesn't move.

"We have to be smarter than him. I promise nothing will happen to Chloe."Aubrey says Beca rolls her eyes and follows Aubrey.

"Is this about money? IF you want my bank account take it. Take all of the Beale Corp's money I don't care! Just go to Cuba or something in fact go to Hell and set up a resort there I'm sure you and Satan will be perfect business partners."Chloe yells at him.

"Chloe Chloe this isn't about money..or business or any of that."Sterling shakes his head

"What the hell is it about! Why are you tormenting us!"Chloe questions.

"I wanted to marry Janine. I loved her. I truly did. I proposed to her a year and a half ago. Told her she can make an honest man out of me. I had no idea who your father was and I didn't have an interest in BEALE CORP until Janine turned down my marriage proposal. She said she couldn't marry me because she wanted to make things right with her Daughter. Air go...YOU. That was one reason but I knew deep down she couldn't marry me because she was still in love with Mason. So I did my research met up with your father at a business event and got close to him. Don't you see Chloe...I'm just mending my broken heart."Sterling shrugs. "Your mother broke my heart."

"YOU KILLED HER! You're a sick son of a bitch."Chloe yells Sterling smiles and laughs but grabs Chloe by the hair.

"I'm a son of a bitch who's out to send a message to your Ass of a Father. He doesn't deserve to have everything! I do!"He yells

"LET HER GO!"Beca yells behind Sterling stops and turns around

"Don't worry Beca you'll be next after I skin this one alive."Sterling smirks.

"I won't tell you again Posen let. her. go."Beca says

"No. I hope you two said your I love you's it'll be your last."Sterling says reaching into his back pocket taking out a knife

"BECA!"Chloe struggles against Sterling

"NOW!"They all hear Beca sprints towards the pair and tackles Chloe to the floor Sterling turns his head and a gun shot is heard throughout the basement. Beca and Chloe fall to the ground Beca holds Chloe's face in her hands checking to see if she's alright.

"You okay?"Beca asked Chloe turns her head and sees Sterling has a bloody spot on white suite near his chest and it's growing.

Sterling looks down and looks up Aubrey is standing before him holding the gun.

"Y-you?"He asked

"Guess this is the last time I'll disappoint you Father."Aubrey says Sterling falls to the ground and drops the knife. Aubrey turns her head and see Beca helping Chloe up she pulls her wife into a kiss and Chloe holds her tightly.

"It's over."Beca whispers

"Thank You."Chloe says to Aubrey

"It's the least I could do."The Blonde says

"I'll call the police."Beca says taking out her phone

"AHHH!"Sterling yells quickly getting up while holding the knife Beca grabs the gun from Aubrey's hand shoots Sterling in the head twice. She walks over the body and shoots him a third time in the head.

"Just in Case. I swear the Walking Dead zombies are like puppies compared to this ass hole."Beca says

As the police as interviewing The 3 ladies Beca wraps her arm around Chloe and pulls her to sit on her lap as they take a seat on the street curb.

"You know how you always would say I saved you before?"Chloe asked

"You did Save me."Beca nods

"You've saved me countless times with Sterling. You're always there. You're my strength.. You're my somebody Beca Mitchell."Chloe says

"That shouldn't make sense but in a weird way it does. This is all over now...We can live in peace. How do you want to start our peaceful lives?"Beca smiles

"Babies, I want to have a baby. And if it's a girl. We'll name her Janine."Chloe whispers

"That sounds perfect."Beca kisses Chloe.

"It's confirmed Sterling Posen is dead."Aubrey says

"I made him look like a bowling ball i would hope he is."Beca says

"Again I'm sorry for all the trouble my father has caused you. Did he even say why he did this?"Aubrey asked Chloe.

Chloe looks at her and decides to not reveal what Sterling had said to her about being in love with Janine and wanting to marry her. She wanted to give her Mother the peace she deserved.

"No..Nothing"Chloe says

"Let's get the hell out of here. My Wife deserves a hot Bath and some beer."Beca says Chloe nods as Beca kisses her hand and leads her to the car.

"You guys okay back there?"Aubrey asked Beca and Chloe were in the back seat and Chloe way laying down on Beca's chest.

"We're good..how about you Posen?"Beca asked

"I'm going to change my Last name to Camp. It's my Mother's last name. Posen is just tainted for me now."Aubrey says as she drives.

"Nice ring to it."Chloe says as she closes her eyes. Beca lifts her chin to kiss Chloe's lips. And they smile at one another.

 _ **final chapter coming up next week :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**ADD ME ON TUMBLR :D unabashedlydeepesttiger and dont forget to review**

 _ **Hi Guys Thank You so much for reading and reviewing this story! It's been one of my favorites to write! There will definitely be another Fic coming along but I need a few weeks to brainstorm what I want the plot line to be! You're all amazing! 3**_

 _ **~8 months later~**_

Beca and Jax are having lunch with Warren at Olive Garden when Jax claps his hands as his pasta platter is placed in front of him.

"Geeze Jax can you finish all of that?"Warren laughs

"Kid may be small but he packs away like 20 pounds of food especially Italian."Beca teases Jax takes a big bite of lasagna and smiles. Beca kisses his head and Warren smiles.

"I'm glad we're able to do this. All of us here together."Warren smiles

"Do you ever miss Mom? Or feel angry towards her. At All?"Beca asked

"I did but then I realized I caused all of that to happen. I didn't value my family. I didn't love your Mother the way she should have been loved. I nearly lost my children. Things happen for a reason Beca, and I needed a firm kick in the ass to realize how important my kids are to me. You'll realize that as soon as Chloe gives birth."Warren says Beca's eyes widen and she smiles in return.

"I hope so. Chloe's pregnancy rage has hit an all time high this week. She kicked me out of bed because she didn't like the smell of my shampoo. It was freaking Coconut Herbal Essence. And it was HER Shampoo that I used."Beca shakes her head.

"Baby Coming!"Jax smiles

"That's right Buddy your little Niece is coming in less than 4 weeks."Warren smiles at his son.

"Just Remember Happy Wife Happy life."Warren says

"I know I Know."Beca laughs

"Beca..."Warren says

"Oh no I know that tone. I've been given a million lectures with that tone."Beca jokes

"It's not a lecture more of a I'm proud of you talk."Warren says

"Huh I never get any of those. Proceed."Beca smirks

"You didn't want to end up like Me or your Mother so you single change not only your life, but your little brother's as well. You've made a tremendous life for yourself, you married a beautiful Woman who has a loving family who accepts you for who you are. Beca you hit the jackpot. And I'm so proud that you have been able to do all of these things while taking care of Jax. This is what makes life rich. Not Money or how people view you. But the love you feel from your loved one. I want you to never let this go."Warren says

"Thank You Dad."Beca gets up to hug him.

A few hours later Beca Jax and Warren get back to the Mansion. Mason puts down his new paper and stands up greeting them.

"Warren how are you."Mason shakes his hand

"Wonderful every time I get to see these two knuckle heads."Warren smiles

"Have a drink with me, if needed you can spend the night with Jax in his room tonight."Mason says

"No Alcohol for me I'll have a coke, but I won't turn down that invitation to spend a night with my boy."Warren says

"SLEEP OVER!"Jax claps

"Come on into the den The Basketball game is about to come on."Mason leads the way as Warren and Jax follow. Beca rolls her eyes knowing the mansion will be filled with loud yelling for the next hour and a half. She walks to the backyard where the pool house is.

After the first two months of Marriage Chloe convinced her father that she and Beca needed to move into the pool house for a more private environment since Mason didn't want them leaving the Family Mansion he agreed that the married couple could have the mansion that way everyone won. Beca slid the door open when she saw Chloe sitting at her work desk looking over the document Stacie dropped of for BEALE CORP. Beca shook her head and wrapped her arms around her wife as she kissed her neck.

Chloe hums as Beca nibbles on her earlobe. "You're on maternity leave. You get paid to not work."Beca mumbles

"I can't help it, the new BELLA'S franchise in Hawaii is about to open up and BEALE CORP wants to advertise that to our investors, this could be our biggest business yet! Expanding to Islands! We have a ton of old people who need a good tan."Chloe smiles Beca kisses her lips and snatches the paper from Chloe's hand.

"As your Wife and half the owner of BEALE CORP now. I'm signing off on this and You will lay your fine ass on that bed."Beca points

"Horn Dog."Chloe teases.

"Not a horn dog..okay maybe a little. But I know you well enough to know your back is probably sore and you need to lay down. I'll get the heating pad."Beca says as she helps Chloe out of her seat.

"Reasons Why I love you."Chloe says as she wobbles to the bed.

"I love you too, but I really just wanted to see you wobble to the bed."Beca winks

"ASS!"Chloe laughs Beca places the heating pad on the bed and Chloe lays down sighing in relaxation Beca lays beside her facing her wife, she brings up Chloe's hand and kisses the back of it.

"What are you thinking about Babe?"She asked

"We're going to be Mommies next month."Chloe smiles

"That we are."Beca nods

"And you have YET to freak out about the whole entire thing. I guess I'm just waiting for you to flip out."Chloe says Beca shakes her head.

"No not this time. If there's anything I'm sure about it's that I love you and our little peanut here. I also know that I would never hurt Kimberly Janine Mitchell the way My Mother hurt me. There's two vows in my life I never plan to break."Beca says

"Whats the second vow?"Chloe asked curiously

"That I would love you for the rest of my life Chlo."Beca kisses her.

"Who knew that this Motorcycle riding bad ass Alt chick would be so damn cheesy and adorable."Chloe teases

"Yeah yeah whatever Let's go to bed now okay."Beca says Chloe kisses her lips and stops

"Just know I love you too. So much. If there were any other stronger words to express that I would try to but I just love you so so much."Chloe says

"I know Babe I know."Beca whispers

4 hours later at 1 AM Beca is violently shaken out of her sleep by her wife. "No Bear Bear put down that sno-cone I just washed you"Beca mumbles in her sleep.

"BECA!"Chloe yells

"PINK!"Beca yells as she sit sup confused she looks around and sees her wife giving her a confused look.

"Uhm hi."Beca blushes Chloe laughs "You were feeding Bear Bear a sno-cone?"Chloe asked

"No he wasn't listening to me and he stole one from Frosty the sno-maa- Why did you wake me up."Beca asked

"My water broke."Chloe says Beca looks down at the bed seeing the wet spot she's confused because Chloe still had a month left in her pregnancy. "Come on Babe."Beca says putting on her brave face grabbing the hospital bag as they leave the pool house and to Beca's car.

"Everything's going to be alright I promise"Beca says kissing her wife's lips strapping her seatbelt on before closing the door. Beca runs around to the drivers seat and sends out a Mass Text to everyone notifying them they were on the way to the hospital.

~At the Hospital~ Beca leads Chloe into a wheel chair Chloe is deeply breathing as she holds her stomach Beca kisses her lips and walks to the receptionist

"Hi My Wife is in Labor, but uhm she's a month early so please can we get a Doctor here."Beca says calmly

"It'll take about an hour our Night Staff is busy."The Rude Receptionist says as she plays with her cellphone Beca turns her head and sees Chloe is closing her eyes in pain and tears are falling down her face.

"No. Not an Hour! I don't know if you heard me My WIFE IS IN LABOR! AND SHE'S EARLY! OKAY SO PRESS THAT BRIGHT RED BUTTON AND CALL SOMEONE TO HELP HER BEFORE I JUMP OVER THAT DESK AND BEAT YOU WITH YOUR CELLPHONE!"Beca yells

"Whoa Miss, I can help your Wife Calm down."A standby Doctor says as she kneels down to Face Chloe.

"Hi come on this way I'll wheel you to the room and let's see what's going on okay?"The Doctor says to Chloe, Chloe nods and Beca follows glaring at the now freaked out receptionist.

"Bitch."Beca says walking to the side of the wall and watching as the Doctor examines Chloe.

"You say you're one month early?"The Doctor says Chloe nods

"Your Baby is ready to come out. You're almost fully dilated."He says

"Is it okay that She comes out this early? One month is a big difference here."Beca worries

"We can do some test after she's born but right now let's focus on getting your Baby out of your wife. I'll have a team set up in a few minutes then we can wheel you over to the Delivery room."He says leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"She's just like you, eager to get working."Beca stroking Chloe's face.

"I'm terrified. What if something goes wrong."Chloe asked

"Nothing bad will happen. Everything will be fine. I promise."Beca kisses Chloe's lips. In The Delivery room Beca is holding Chloe's hand as the Doctor is telling her to push.

"Come on Baby you can do this."Beca encourages her

"AHH..Beca I can't, I can't do this."Chloe cries

"Hey hey look at me. You've survived Car wrecks, kidnappings, all while psychotic lunatic wouldn't leave us alone. You're Chloe Mitchell and guess what you're Titanium...Babe our Daughter is ready for you to meet her, so I need you to push as hard as you can. Because that little Baby will love you just as much as I do."Beca says calming Chloe down.

Chloe looks and Beca and pulls her by the neck and into a kiss. "Push Baby Push. I'm right here. Break my hand if you need to it's okay I'm left handed anyways."Beca says

Chloe continues to sob and push until they hear the sound of crying. Chloe falls back on to the bed as Beca walks up to the Doctor and the Doctor cleans up the Baby off.

"Here you go Beca, meet your Daughter."The Doctor says Beca holds the baby and the opens her eyes and sobs a bit but stops as she snuggles up to Beca.

"How's it going Kimberly Janine Mitchell."Beca tears up as she kisses her daughters head.

"Vital signs are all normal, and she's a very healthy Baby 6.8 pounds."The Doctor smiles Beca smiles but she stops when she realizes she hasn't heard a sound from Chloe since she left her side. Beca turns around with the baby and walks over to her wife who's eyes are closed.

"Chlo, Chloe?"Beca whispers Chloe tiredly opens her eyes and smiles

"Don't scare me like that."Beca says "Hey Kimberly, meet your Mama Chloe. She just pushed you outta her oven."Beca says Chloe chuckles and Beca places the newborn on her chest. It's like the Baby instantly recognizes Chloe's scent and she snuggles further into Chloe as Chloe tears up and looks at her Baby.

"I love you."Beca smiles wiping Chloe's tear from her face.

"I Love you too."Chloe whispers

"We have a Baby."Chloe says "I know...how freaky is that."Beca jokes as she climbs to the side of Chloe's bed and lays beside her wife and newborn.

"Thank you for giving me a family."Chloe says as she closes her eyes.

"Thank You for being my family."Beca whispers as she kisses Chloe's forehead and admires her new Baby. "I promise to do right by both of you. I love you both so much."Beca smiles.


End file.
